


Take me out

by sxnsastarks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Eating Disorders, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Lexa, Lexa/OC - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Protective Clarke, Rough Sex, Sad Lexa, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Violence, super slow burn, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 67,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnsastarks/pseuds/sxnsastarks
Summary: A girl who wants to die and a demon created to kill.A match made in hell.___________________Clarke Griffin's life takes a turn for the supernatural when she accidentally summons a demon





	1. Oopsie!  I summoned a demon

"So .... Are you going to kill me?", Clarke asked casually , her face still wet as she leaned against the sink. 

One might think ordering a pizza isn't exactly a particularly adventurous thing.   
Turns out , they're so very wrong.   
But hey , let's start from the beginning, eh ?   
___________________________

Clarke Griffin , the child star who seemingly has it all , blue eyes that could put the sky to shame , blonde hair and a body girls fangirled over in the magazines.

But then again the grass is always greener on the other side. 

"Eighth audition this week and you still can't land a role!", Abby Griffin , Clarke's mom mumbled as she slammed the house door behind them. 

"I tried my best.", Clarke responded , avoiding her mother's eyes as she sat on the couch and sighed.

"It wasn't good enough though ,was it? Or you wouldn't be jobless from the past two years." Abby shook her head in disappointment.

Clarke wanted to go lock herself in her room before things escalated but she knew that would only be pouring oil onto the fire so she sat quietly with her hands crossed. 

"Say something will you?", Abby raised her voice as she grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter , not bothering with a glass.  
Abby was a thin woman in her 40s with a long neck and constantly displeased face. 

"Well, what do you want me to do?", Clarke asked calmly , she knew raising her voice won't do her any good. 

"I want you to go get a job. Maybe you should run longer every morning , there's chub all over your stomach now.", Abby pointed at her daughter's belly.

Clarke looked at herself , then at her feet.   
Her 110 pound body was paler than ever with her two apples a day diet. 

"I literally don't eat anything.", Clarke muttered under her breath and that seemed to just piss Abby off more. 

She threw her Louis Vuitton bag aside and clutched harder onto the wine bottle , gulping it down as if it was water, "You still look fat."

Clarke tried not to talk back but she couldn't help snapping, " Guess I get that from you then.", she smiled sarcastically. 

Abby gasped dramatically, "Go to Hell.", the woman was nowhere close to being fat , she somehow lived on juices and branded clothes, ever since Clarke rose to fame at 14 Abby had become used to a lavish lifestyle.

Now three years later , with the girl's career at an all time low , Abby was getting more used to Day-drinking than anything. 

It was times like these when Clarke would just run off to her Godfather Robert Callahan and his Alaskan Malamute , Snuffles. 

Robert was a street-fighter with a 6"4 form and green-gold eyes that seemed to change color everytime she met him.   
He was muscular and maintained , and even in his 40s his shoulder length silky chocolate hair made Clarke envious, he looked young as any bloke in the city.  
Robert was the kind of man who'd accidentally punch you in the face if you startled him and then buy you a million candies and roses as heartfelt apologies , and Clarke loved him with all her heart.  
And he treated her as his own.  
She was the only person in the world allowed to call him 'Bob' and when she did he'd give her the cutest dimpled smile and nod his head as if to say , "Yes princess."

Bob was the only father figure in her life after her dad's death.  
He was the one who taught her how to ride a bike and play catch while her mother was too busy making sure she wore the best clothes in season along with the prettiest makeup and hairstyles. 

Abby wasn't too fond of Bob , she said he'd buff Clarke up with the kickboxing, weight lifting and self-defense. But Clarke would somehow manage to sneak out of her house and run off to Bob , who'd always greet her with a kind smile and offer her pumpkin spice cookies which she loved more than her own life.   
It was only these treasured moments with him when she felt like a child. 

But right now he was out of town and Abby was again pissed off drunk in the middle of the day. 

"Don't just sit there like a zombie , answer me!" Abby screamed, the bottle of wine was already finished and she was stumbling to find another one. 

"I wish I was one." Clarke found it difficult to keep her mouth shut today. Usually, she would just stay quiet, but with her stomach grumbling and body trembling patience wasn't exactly coming easy.

"You already look like one." Abby's words were a little slurred and her mouth sat in a grim straight line.   
She looked so much older than she was with the constant drinking and shouting.

Clarke was getting frustrated and she could imagine nothing but some pumpkin spice cookies and cheese pizza that would melt in her mouth.   
"Yeah maybe I should join my people then.", She sure felt as hungry as the undead. 

"Yeah go off , run away like everyone. That's what you do best."

"Ugh not again with the guilt trip. I'm pretty sure you could make zombies run away with that crap.", Clarke groaned. 

"I'd rather just let them eat me , what use is this shitty life . I try so hard to get you auditions and you fuck shit up like it's your mission in life."

"Zombies eat brains , you're safe.", Clarke smiled.  
Just another usual day of her 'glorious' life.   
She could almost convince herself that Abby's words didn't hurt.   
Ignoring problems with sarcasm and food , what a wonderful way to live hallelujah!

She was brought back to the present by Abby's screaming, the woman was going on about a whole different topic now .  
Somehow any tiny mistake of Clarke resulted in Abby reminding her of any mistake she'd made 3 years ago . 

"I'm doing the best I can in the circumstances! What else do you want me to do ? Sleep with the director?", Clarke rubbed her temple with her fingers.

"I want you to do whatever it takes.",Abby responded.

"Real good going.", Clarke let out a self deprecating laugh as she stood up.

"Don't walk away from me , young lady!",Abby was angrier than ever , " I didn't raise you to be a wimp."

"You didn't raise me at all. Bob did that, Mother.", Clarke spat out the words with so much disgust, Abby recoiled. 

Clarke picked up her leather jacket, (a gift from Bob), and started walking out the door.   
She never thought Abby would call back, and she didn't.  
Instead she heard the shattering of the wine bottle as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it.  
It was as if she'd just gotten out of a soul sucking atmosphere and she could finally breathe.

The house might have been lavish , but it wasn't home. It didn't feel like home. 

Clarke couldn't stand there any longer.   
She had taught herself something since she was seven.   
She wasn't a cry baby , she'd give herself no more than five minutes of emotions before she went back to kicking ass.  
And her five minutes were over , so she straightened herself and her jacket, ignoring the scars on her body from the time the wine bottle had shattered on her stomach instead of the floor and headed for her safe place. 

"The sneak palace", Bob called it.   
It was a small cozy house in an abandoned part of the town.   
Ever since Clarke was a little girl , Bob would take her there. It wasn't exactly a palace but it was beautiful with an open rooftop that you could access from the outside and there were these little flower plants outside the door and it always smelled a little funny, but it was still good.   
And they'd sit on the rooftop and look at the stars and just exist in peace and silence for a few moments 

Bob told her it was the safe Sneak palace for his beautiful princess, Clarke. She'd go there to hide from not only her mom but also the paparazzi and creepy old men who touched her without her permission in the name of 'selfies'.  
Except now she wasn't famous enough for the paparazzi and her mom didn't care enough to search for her ....but it was still her safe place.   
The place she would go when she felt angry or lost.

The only place she had. 

And she was so angry right now. 

So angry that she forgot the stairway to the rooftop was through the outside.  
Instead she barged into the house , which was something she never remembered doing.

She and Bob would always go in from the outside staircase. 

It wasn't a bad house though, and it seemed like the perfect place to order Pizza. To finally eat something without having a schedule. Without having any restriction.   
It almost felt like an act of defiance and she was all in for that. 

So she sat on the dusty mahogany chair , tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail, removed her leather jacket and leaned back , grabbing her cellphone. 

She ordered a pepperoni pizza , cut into eight slices along with a coke.   
And she felt the happiness creeping inside and she thought of the cheesy delicious dish.   
Sadly , Pumpkin spice cookies weren't available but she was still happy about Pizza.

She walked around impatiently as she waited for her order to arrive, she even washed her face twice for some reason , dripping water onto her white tank top and black jeans but she didn't care.   
She just wanted some damn food. 

When it finally arrived she was sure she was grinning like a madman , she tipped the delivery boy an extra 10$ just out of happiness and excitement.

She was so excited she barely noticed the sharp nail on the door and cut her finger till blood started dripping out but all that was on her mind was the food. 

She was so excited as she binged on the pizza meant for 7 people she barely noticed the accidental pentagon pattern on its box. 

She was so excited , she didn't even notice her blood dripping onto it.

Then she was too full to notice anything.  
Full of pizza, guilt and self loathing.

And then she was too busy on her knees in the foul smelling bathroom as she rammed her fingers down her throat to purge out the calories to hear the rustling in the house and the flickering of lights. 

But as she was leaning into the sink , splashing cold water on her sore fingers and dirty face , she suddenly saw the shadow behind her. 

And maybe it was all those years of training with Bob but as a reflex she had grabbed the stranger and pushed them against the wall within a second, pulling out the pocket knife bob had given her along with the jacket. 

Clarke was breathing heavy and her white tank top was almost transparent cause of the water when she finally saw the person whose neck was under her forearms. 

"Hello Clarke of house Griffin.", The person , a girl with candy apple green eyes said calmly.   
Way too calm for someone who was pressed against the wall an inch away from death.

The girl was wearing what seemed to be an old black torn outfit with a heavy red robe hanging on one shoulder.  
Her sharp , yet calm eyes were lined with fierce black paint so strong it almost covered her freckled cheeks. 

"Who the fuck are you?", Clarke inquired , still holding her up , alert as an animal. 

"I'm Lexa." The strange green eyed girl replied with a smile. 

"Gee thanks, that's a lot of help. I meant what are you doing here?", Clarke was staring at her without a blink.

"You summoned me.", Lexa's smile widened as she looked around , she easily pushed Clarke away as if the human girl was merely a feather. "And I’m so glad you did. It’s been back forever. The people who lived her haven’t hit me up in ages. Where are they now?”

"What the fuck?" Clarke furrowed her brows in confusion, backing away a little. 

"I asked you, where are the people who lived here? Can you not hear me? Do you speak a different language? I know all of them." Lexa asked, a smirk consistent on her face.

"Dude, seriously what the fuck. There's been no one in this house for almost fifteen years now. How high are you?" Clarke asked, amusement on her face. 

"I'm 5"5, just as high as you..... WAIT ! Are you telling me its the year 2017?" Lexa was looking around in disbelief, she ran a finger through her chocolate brown hair as if it was the first time she had touched them. 

"Okay , you're definitely on drugs. Time to go buddy." Clarke shook her head, gently holding Lexa's hand trying to get her out of the bathroom. 

"Do not touch me!" Lexa moved her hand and Clarke felt an invisible force throwing her up on the wall. "Im not your buddy. I am a Hell demon and now I've been set free, by you. 15 years on earth? You know how much that is in hell? Time passes differently there , reality altered with all the ashes and smoke and torture. It's six thousand years. I've been banished from earth, into hell for six thousand years! Do you know what's it like down in Hell?", The demon inched forward, tilting her head and examining Clarke, " Well... it's ... it's hell.", She completed the sentence awkwardly.

Clarke's back was starting to hurt, it was as if an iron fist was pressing her against the wall , "Look honey bun , I didn't fucking summon you.", she struggled to speak. 

"You summoned me, with your blood.", Lexa pointed at Clarke's bleeding thumb.

"Well fuck!", Clarke sighed, "This sucks. Can you put me down please?"

Lexa stared at her for a second before nodding and Clarke fell onto the ground with a thump.   
"Ouch! Thanks for the smooth fucking landing.", She muttered sarcastically as she stood up, adjusting her tank top. 

"I am not known for kindness.", Lexa grinned in turn, holding her head high.

Clarke stared at the creature for a moment then she shrugged , "So .... Are you going to kill me?", She asked casually , as she leaned against the sink.

Lexa frowned, " No , we make a deal. I can grant you a wish in return of your soul."

"Damn!", Clarke mumbled , squinting her eyes, "So hell's real eh? Ha ha guess I'm doomed then , no way heaven's letting me anywhere near it. Just keep my mom away from me when I'm down in the fiery pits ya feel me?"

It was Lexa's turn to frown , "Aren't you scared? Or don't you have a wish? Most people ask for gold , riches , eternal life .... eh or they run off in terror."

"Oh I'm not most people. Kill me if you want , not like I care.", Clarke grabbed a handkerchief out of her jeans and wiped her face dry. 

"But I can grant you anything for you soul. Don't you have any dreams ? Something you've always wanted? A thing you wished upon shooting stars or something you prayed to god for ?", Lexa tilted her head , her voice smooth and persuasive.

Clarke shrugged again , " I read somewhere that according to astrology when you wish upon a star you're actually a few million years late . That star is dead .... Just like my dreams and will to live say amen!", she punctuated her sentence with a sarcastic smile.

"So why did you summon me?", Lexa asked.

"I didn't. I have no clue what on earth you're going on about. Honestly it was like DMing the wrong person. You should probably go back to where you came from."

"I am not going back to that place like this. Either I'll have your soul or your life.", Lexa shook her head , taking a long dagger out of her belt, a shiver ran down her spine as a flashback of hell played in her mind. 

"Have whatever you like.", Clarke seemed so uninterested in the conversation and unaffected by the sharp weapon , it almost creeped the demon out. 

"Do you have no desires ?", Lexa furrowed her dark brows in wonder. 

"Well.... can you bring someone back from the dead?", Clarke curiously asked. 

"If they're in hell I can bring them back with a few years of life. But if you want your father back , that I can't do , he resides in heaven and that is out of my power."

"Fat lot of good you are then.", Clarke muttered sarcastically.

"Mind your tongue , human!", Lexa replied with distaste. 

"It's pretty out of control , you can have it if you like.", Clarke grinned, flashing her teeth and her tongue.

"You think you're funny?", Lexa asked flatly. 

"Oh I think I'm adorable!", Clarke batted her eyes and smiled.

"So be it , your life it is.", Lexa flipped the dagger in her hand and she was about to stab Clarke when the blonde suddenly spoke. 

"Ooo wait a second my dude!", She backed away, " What exactly is this deal thing? Atleast try to sell it. Come on now , be a good salesman! Don't give up that easily."

Lexa curled her lips in anger , it almost looked like a cute pout before she replied , calmly , "I grant you a wish and in return you'll sell your soul. You'll get ten years to live and then your soul goes to hell for an eternity."

Clarke thought for a second ,"Well I'm going to hell anyway , might as well get something out of it."

"So you want to make a deal?", Lexa seemed pleased. 

"Sure. Does it have to be right now though?"

Lexa , who was in no hurry to return to hell shook her head , "Take as long as you need."

"Are you just gonna like follow me around till I decide what I want to sell my soul for?", Clarke joked. 

"No, I'll be meeting a few of my acquaintances."

"Cool! A demon reunion , that sounds fun. How do I call you when I've decided then ?", Clarke questioned, "Do you have a phone number you'd like to give me Lexa of Hell?"

"I do not own a phone. And do not call me that. I was named Lexa Tricrew and that's what I wish to be called. And when you have decided what you want just say the words 'Lexa I need you' , and I'll be there."

"Well that sounds good , Guess I'll be meeting up with a real ass demon again.", Clarke could almost laugh at the absurdity of that sentence.

"I don't like the way you say that.", Lexa mumbled.

"You're a demon , I doubt you like anything."

"I like ... things.", Lexa defended.

"Yeah? Like what?", Clarke questioned.

"I ... I like Elvis.", Lexa's forest green eyes almost seemed so shine as she said it. 

The blonde smiled in turn, " Elvis? Elvis is cool. I look forward to seeing you again."

"I'll see you then.", Lexa smiled , her tone as smooth and clear as honey , she looked so happy with herself. 

"See you then ? Pretty cute. Alright Lexa Tricrew goodbye.", Clarke chuckled , waving an elegant hand. 

"Saying goodbye doesn't feel right when we will be meeting up again for a deal.", Lexa replied plainly. 

"I was just kidding .... eh actually that wasn't even kidding , I don't know what I was thinking Alright ? That was so lame gosh! But I'm actually pretty cool , just give me like five tries to get it right.", Clarke rambled , rubbing the back of her neck, " Anyway , which century are you from?"

Lexa furrowed her brows again , "I'm not here for informal conversations, say the words when you need me. See you then.", the demon vanished in thin air as soon as she finished the sentence. 

"See you then.", Clarke said to no one as she walked back into the room.

For some reason meeting a demon still felt more fun than having go back to her mother. But it was almost evening and it would get cold soon so she decided to go back to the house anyway.   
House , not home.


	2. A demon walks into a bar

"I'll have one of those.", Lexa pointed at a full glass of neat whiskey , ignoring the people who were staring at her strange attire as she sat down on a stool in a bar named 'Hell's Angel'.  
The bartender, a brunette man who looked to be in his mid 20s with bright brown eyes lifted his head to look at her.

"Hello again Azazel, Been a long time.", Lexa gave a venomous smile, "I'm sure you've had your share of fun while I was rotting in hell."  
Terror glazed the man's eyes as he slowly backed away, "You know I couldn't summon you Lexa, only humans can do that."

"Oh yes ofcourse dear , I know that. Do you take me for a fool?", Lexa let out a chuckle.

"No , no , definitely not Heda. I am so so glad you're here. Oh I feel blessed.", Azazel bowed his head a little.

"Ugh enough with the dramatics. And oh! Quite the ironic name for the bar , I Like it .... anyway I suppose you know where we can find Lilith and Croness."

"Yes.", Azazel nodded and then turned to the crowd of people , " Everyone out , the bar is closed till said otherwise."

There was a series of annoyed groans and 'boo's from the crowd as the left and Azazel closed the door behind them, locking it firmly.

Now the only people in the place were Lexa , Azazel , the fiery redhead who was dancing on a pole in a miniskirt called Lilith and a tall muscular middle aged man named Croness who had been disguising himself as a customer.

"Hello my little nightbloods.", Lexa smiled at the three creatures.  
It was just a nickname she’d given to her followers.

"Lexa Tricrew.", All of them went on their knees before her.  
Lexa smirked and crossed her legs , grabbing the dagger out of her belt and holding it between her hands after gesturing the three demons to stand back up.

"Ah am so glad yeh are back, Commander.", Lilith's soft voice was made cute with a Scottish-British accent as she smiled widely at Lexa.

"I've missed you too.", Lexa nodded.

"How are you back ? I thought the humans in that house were dead?", Croness asked , his round face expressing a look of confusion.

"Oh you know , same old same old , accidental summoning by pizza.", Lexa shrugged, "A strange time, really. People are walking around half naked with phones the size of daggers. The last time I was here phone meant a whole different thing , an ugly bulky object , not a sleek mirror like this.", She pulled out an iPhone from the side of her dress.

"You stole an iPhone?", Azazel smiled.

"I didn't steal it , I permanently borrowed it from a dead man . It wasn't gonna do him much good.", Lexa squinted her eyes as the tech, "Isn't this cool?"

"Very.", Lilith responded quickly.

"A man you killed?", Croness asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Ofcourse, a man I killed.", Lexa said with pride, " But the real question you should be asking is how may you help me."

"Yes definitely , How may we help you commander?", Azazel inquired promptly.

"Tell me ... how do you manage to stay on earth all this time ? Is what I hear true ? Can you escape hell by killing your summoner before ever making a deal?", Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes , Yes commander! It is true. And we've making deals with strange drunk stupid humans in this bar ever since.", Croness nodded.

"Very well then , guess I'll be killing Clarke of House Griffin pretty soon.", Lexa flipped the dagger in her hand before she put it back into her belt and stood up.

"Where are yeh going commander?", Lilith got up, following Lexa out of 'Hell's Angel'.

"I am gonna need a place to spend the night , Duh! So I'm teleporting to the queen's palace or maybe the Empire State building or the Taj Mahal ... hmm I'll see.", Lexa puckered up her lips.

"Yeh can't.", Lilith shook her head.

"Are you challenging me?", Lexa smirked.

"No , but if you're caught you'd be goin' back teh hell and ah am sure yeh don't want that.", Lilith muttered grabbing car keys out of her skirt, " Let me drop you off to the house of your desire."

Lexa thought for a second, "Alright."

Lilith took a breath of relief, "Come with me then.", she opened the door of the red Porsche for Lexa who looked at the vehicle for a second before sitting in comfortably.  
The wind slapped their faces as the car pierced through the air like a bullet , traveling from the cityside with the bars and bikers to downtown where the rich people lived .... and not before long Lexa ordered Lilith to stop outside a huge mansion downtown.

Lexa took in the smell of lilies in the garden outside and the fancy cars before she strongly pushed open the mansion door .   
It was a big yet classy white door with thick frames .   
The inside was just as beautiful with a round stairway , glass doors , beautiful show pieces , sculptures and furniture .  
She looked around before heading to the kitchen .  
"Who are you ?" , a tall black haired man , sitting on one of the ten chairs at the long table suddenly asked .

"How'd you get into our house ?", a woman this time , petite and blonde .

"Through the door , dumbass!", Lexa answered in a 'duh' tone as she grabbed a glass of wine from the woman's side and took a sip . 

Lilith stood behind her like a good soldier.

There was another person at the table , younger . Must be a teen , he seemed weirded out by the whole scenario.

"Aye Laddie , int yeh seen a beautiful lady before ?", Lilith batted her eyelashes pointing at Lexa in all her glory with her red robe and daggers.   
She was sure the boy was so confused right now . 

A skinny young girl in old fashioned clothes had walked into their house and was drinking their wine .

"I'm calling 911!", The black haired man announced, getting up .

"Gonnae no dae that ?! Why did ye have to ruin the fun.", Lexa made a sad puppy face mimicking Lilith's accent, sighing slowly and dramatically before suddenly , within a fraction of a second she grabbed a butter knife from the table , threw it at the young kid.  
It landed between his eyes and the blood started pooling on the table , his yellow gravy now a sad shade of pinkish red , before the other people in the room could even comprehend what was happening she smashed her wine glass and with one move she slit both their throats .

Lexa waited a second as all three (now) dead humans' heads fell down over the table .   
She looked at her dress in displeasure , there were red strains over her outfit .   
"Ugh, gonna have to buy some new clothes now.", she grabbed the second wine glass on the table , heading to sit on the couch and enjoy the drink when the doorbell suddenly rang .

Within seconds she was at the door , face to face with the bald man she remembered sharing a cell with in Hell.

"We got a problem here , love?", Lexa arched a brow.  
"No , Lexie , I might not be the sharpest tool in the box but I'm not fighting you.", The man threw his hands up .

"Yer a smart lad , Titus.", Lilith smiled .

"Well , you seem to not be getting any smarter. What are you doing planning to make a deal with the damn human ?", Titus asked in an anxious tone , "You know we're not supposed to spend time with them."

"I know that. I'm just having a little fun before I kill her.", Lexa shrugged .  
"You do realize this is your one chance to escape from hell", Titus responded.

"Obviously.", Lexa said in a nonchalant tone , taking a sip of the wine, "Fine, know what ? I'll kill Clarke of House Griffin first thing tomorrow morning.... well, evening I sure as hell am not going out when the sun comes up like some sort of a stupid early bird."

"As long as you know what you're doing . So anyway .... you just calling yourself "Lexa" now ?",Titus asked .

Lexa kept drinking , ignoring the man .  
"You all fancy and girly human now Lexa Tricrew?", Titus mocked .

Lexa turned her head towards him , a small smile consistent on her face as her eyes when from Green to Black, not a trace of white , " Wanna say that again , sweetheart ?"

"No .", Titus instantly backed away, slowly going towards the door , away from her black eyes and raw rage .

"I'm Sorry , I didn’t mean that,Lexa.", He muttered in a low voice before bolting out of the mansion that apparently now belonged to Lexa .... or more specifically - Heda Lexa Tricrew , the knight of hell.


	3. Dreamland

"Daddy higher!", A little Clarke grinned , taking in the wind and the smell of flowers in the park.

"Sure honey.", Marcus Griffin smiled at his small babygirl in her pink frock and pigtails.

"You're gonna spoil her, five year old and she's already calling herself a queen.", Abby shook her head with a smile.

"She is a queen.", Bob was leaning against the handles of the swingset, "Aren't you , your highness?"  
Clarke giggled and nodded.

"My tiny little baby is a queen.", Abby adoringly looked at both her husband and her daughter.

"You're a queen too mommy.", Clarke grinned before turning her head a little , looking at Marcus , "Daddy higher , I wanna flyyyy.", she sang.  
_____________________

Clarke woke up with a jerk , for a second she didn't even remember where she was.   
She grabbed her phone , switching on the flashlight and looked around , looking at the time.   
Midnight, she was right where she should be.   
In her room.  
Yet it didn't really feel hers. 

There were no posters of celebrities she adored or paintings or crafts.   
It was a simple room with a plain pink kingsized bed and a yoga mat tucked behind the white closet.

"Just a dream.", She mumbled to herself, her grip tightening around her phone as she closed her eyes tightly.   
Such a good dream though.   
It was all so different back then. 

When her father was still alive and her mother still smiled and made her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Marcus would cut off the crust.   
She couldn't remember exactly how old she was but it was definitely before she'd turned five.  
Weird how some people believe 4 or 6 to be the unlucky numbers yet hell happened to Clarke when she was 5.   
"Can't do anything about it now. No use dwelling on shit.", She told herself.

But she was still just seventeen and oh so lonely.  
She could feel the emptiness in her stomach , the feeling of missing someone so much that it becomes physically painful.

She wasn't entirely alone though , she still had Bob.   
Even if he was not in town right now , she still had him.

She remembered the time she was seven and Bob took her to this pretty garden with giant trees and he taught her how to climb one.  
She remembered falling a couple of times while trying but she also remembered finally adjusting herself on the topmost branch and staring at the sky. 

It had almost felt like she could touch it.  
Like she could stretch her hand a little and she'd manage to climb onto a cloud.  
Sky had always been somewhat of an obsession for Clarke.

She rubbed at her face before unlocking her phone and dialing Bob's number.  
It rang for a few seconds before she heard a bright voice on the other side , " Hello princess!", Bob said as soon as he picked up , "How is my little girl doing?"

"Hey Bob.", Clarke smiled sadly, she wished so badly for him to be beside her , she could just sneak out of the house and meet him at the 'Sneak Palace' and eat Pumpkin spice cookies, "Couldn't sleep... just sorta missing you , you know. Same old , same old. How soon are you gonna come back?"

"I miss you too.", Bob said softly, "I will be there as soon as I can , I'll bring you a new journal , I've won two games already. It's going good."

It was a thing Bob and Clarke did.   
Apart from all the novels he gifted her , whenever he made some money with his street fighting he'd get two journals , one for himself and one for Clarke and everytime he was away both of them would write about their day in the journals and when they met they'd exchange them.  
Clarke had a tiny shelf full of adventurous journals from Bob and she'd often read them over and over again , it almost felt like she was with him.   
He traveled all over the country and met new people all the time and all of his writings were so interesting.

"I have quite the story to write this time.", Clarke laughed a little , thinking about Lexa.   
She wasn't sure how exactly she was gonna tell Bob that she'd accidentally summoned a bloody demon from hell while eating pizza.

"Well I can't wait to read all about it , I want the details.", Bob responded , full of excitement, "If I win today's tournament, I might just be back within two days."

"Really?!", Clarke grinned, "Gosh that would be amazing! Please win. I am considering making a deal with a demon for you to win just to have you back soon."

She heard Bob chuckling on the other side, "Oh don't do that, princess. Just pray for me if you can."

"Sure I'll pray.", Clarke replied but both of them knew she wouldn't be doing any praying.

Clarke believed praying was the same as begging and she wasn't a beggar.   
And if God really gave a crap about her maybe her mom wouldn't be passed out drunk in the hall right now.   
She'd lost her belief in God way before she lost her will to live.  
But Bob prayed and Clarke almost wished she could have faith like him.   
Must be good , believing that there's someone up there looking out for you , caring for you.   
Faith was something she wished she had.

Clarke knew she was all on her own.   
This was her story. And she was the one writing it.   
There was no one to write it for her.   
She was dealing with it.

"I'll see you soon then , your highness.", Bob said dramatically.

"Yeah , see ya, Bob.", Clarke muttered before ending the call.

She sat still for a few seconds with her phone still in her hand before she stood up , shoving the blanket aside and removed her nightgown.  
Then she silently opened her closet pulling out a comfortable dress and put her leather jacket on above it.  
The dress hung loosely over her , she must have lost a few pounds since the last time she wore it. 

She hadn't really eaten anything today.   
All that was in the house was a small orange and a banana.  
There were ofcourse the three empty bottles of wine that decorated the kitchen shelf , courtesy of her mother.  
Clarke didn't know why she bothered tiptoeing around the house , her mom was obviously not gonna wake up anytime soon.  
She couldn't really blame her though.   
Or maybe she did.   
It was confusing. 

She couldn't hate her mother because this woman wasn't the mother she knew.   
It sometimes felt like she was just a walking painting or a poor replacement of the loving cheerful woman she remembered.  
Clarke glanced at Abby , who was sprawled over the couch one last time from the main door before closing it behind her.  
She knew Bob wasn't there but that wasn't gonna stop her from going to the 'Sneak Palace'.

As she walked in the middle of the night to the quiet house she thought back to the last time she'd felt alive. Really alive.   
And it was a very distant memory.  
Most of her recent ones were just of Abby shouting and drinking herself and the countless auditions that resulted in nothing.

But she didn't hate Abby.   
She couldn't.

It's weird how when you're a kid you think you're gonna have a magical job when you grow up , like you'd become an astronaut or the president and everything would be happy like a fairytale but then as you age you start to understand why people smoke their lungs black , drink their livers dry or throw themselves off of buildings, and there are no happy endings.  
She tried to shake the crappy thoughts away as she climbed to the rooftop of the sneak palace.  
But apparently her brain didn't agree with a positive decision that'd make her happy.  
Maybe it was her wish to not be alone with her thoughts or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't get the green eyed girl and her freckles and strange eye paint out of her mind but as soon as she was on the roof she closed her eyes.

"Lexa I need you.", The blonde whispered to the emptiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some of the quotes from Tumblr , anyway I know I'm not a good writer or anything but I would appreciate it if you would not leave hate comments and stuff.   
> If you don't like this , then don't read it.  
> Simple as that.


	4. The kill time

Lexa was sitting on the giant couch with Lilith by her side in the middle of the night discussing the future plans.

"So what happens after yeh kill the blondie?", Lilith was asking.

"We start picking demons to create an army , all those who were under my command and those who weren't. If they resist ,they go back to hell. Simple as that.", Lexa was about to continue when suddenly she heard a whisper in her head.   
"Lexa I need you."

Lilith noticed the shift of expressions on Lexa's face, "Whats wrong?", The redhead asked.

"It's her. Clarke.", Lexa responded , her hand subconsciously reaching for the dagger.

"Are yeh gonnae kill her today?", Lilith questioned, sitting upright.

"Yes. I suppose I'll be killing her in just a few minutes, and then I'm free.", Lexa smiled , she could almost taste the freedom.  
"Best of luck, Commander.", Lilith bowed her head.

Lexa nodded , straightening her red cloak on her shoulder and smirked before she vanished , appearing right on a rooftop behind a blonde figure.  
"Hello Clarke of House Griffin.", Lexa calmly spoke and Clarke turned around.

"Hi.", Clarke smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Lexa gently reached for her dagger , but didn't pull it out , it was 1:57 am.  
"I'll kill her at 2.", the demon told herself as she walked towards the girl.

"Have you decided what you want?", Lexa asked , just out of curiosity.No harm in a little chit chat before murder.

"Nope.", Clarke shrugged as she sit down over the edge of the roof.  
Lexa stared at her boney, thin back , she could just push the girl off right now but for some reason she didn't , "Why did you call me then?"

"I was bored, thought we could chill up here was a few seconds.",Clarke shrugged and gestured towards the spot next to her.  
Lexa thought for a moment , she could always kill Clarke later , no harm in waiting a few minutes.   
She would wait till 2 am to kill.

"You do realize that I'm not your friend , right?", Lexa asked, walking up to the blonde and sitting by her side, both their legs dangling from the edge.  
Moonlight was the only thing brightening their surroundings and Clarke was titling her head back a little , staring up at the starry sky.

"We could be.", Clarke smiled, "I don't have any."  
Lexa was amused , "I'm a demon."

"Yeah, you've told me that a couple of times.", Clarke chuckled , glancing at the creature, “ Doesn’t matter to me.”  
Lexa pulled out her phone , looking at the time , 2:03 AM. 

"Well , it's too late now. I'll kill her at 3:00", the demon thought.

Clarke stretched a little , removing her leather jacket and using it as a pillow , laying back on the roof, "Do you ever wish you could fly?", She asked.

Lexa frowned, " I can teleport , flying is for those heavenly feathery asses."

"So ...you're saying....angels are real too?", Clarke widened her eyes and Lexa nodded.

"They're not as sweet as one might think.", The demon added with a grim face.

Clarke shrugged , "Never cared about angels anyway , if you didn't already realize I'm not exactly a very godly person. Anyway.... I wish I could fly. It would be nice to just escape from all the crap and feel the wind while I travel with the birds. So free. Above the rest of the world. No one would ever be able to bring me down." , She dreamily stared at the highest building she could see , a glass skyscraper a few miles away with a shining title on the top ‘Polis Communications’ , "I would go and sit at the top of that building , you see the tallest one over there ? The fancy ass tower like thing ? I would be able to see the whole town from up there."

She missed the years that had gone by all the time.   
She missed when she was a little child and it would be the night before a big road trip or something and she couldn't sleep because she was so excited.  
She missed being so into a book that she'd stay up past her bedtime reading it.  
Now she was 17 and everything was so tiring .   
She just missed wanting to be awake.

Lexa glanced between Clarke and the building and held out her hand , what's wrong in giving one last good experience to someone you're going to kill.  
Clarke frowned in confusion.

"Come with me.", Lexa smiled, still holding out her hand.

"Where?", Clarke questioned , a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Just come, don't worry , I'll protect you."

"Alright , I'm probably gonna regret this but alright.",Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand.

There was a weird feeling where it almost felt like being sucked into a hole and Clarke could feel the world around her spinning before she found herself standing hundreds of feet above ground.  
The wind was howling against her ear and she realized she was standing on the same skyscraper they were looking at just moments ago.

"Holy fucking hell!", Clarke had to speak loudly to be heard over the wind, she was clutching onto the Jacket as well as Lexa since she was just a foot away from the edge, "This is so fucking amazing!", She laughed breathlessly.

Lexa didn't seem to be struggling with the force of the air nor was her outfit but she was smiling, staring at Clarke in amusement, like you stare at something in a museum, and why wouldn't she.   
They were so high up , they could see the entire town yet the lights and the stars made Clarke's bright blue eyes twinkle and her carefree smile made the moon seem ordinary.

"Humanity advances more and more everytime I see them.", Lexa commented , still looking at Clarke , almost examining her.

"How old are you?", Clarke blinked.

"It's ... complicated. I'm ... around umm thirteen... something... thousand years old.", Lexa hesitantly replied, "Time is way different is hell."

"Oh.", Clarke whispered, "All those years, living in hell... it must be lonely.", she looked up at the sky , it seemed so close..

"Demons don't need friends."

Clarke let the wind hit her face , it was cold and pleasant, " I think everyone needs a friend.", She mumbled then she shook her head and smiled , "But damn, the years have treated you well."

Lexa chuckled, "I tortured a soul first when I was 18, so this is how I've looked since then."

"Do demons stop aging after they torture a soul?"

"Yes, kind of. A little hard to explain"

Clarke nodded and tightened her hands around herself , it was chilly and she could see cars passing by on the road below like lasers and her own hair kept hitting her on the face.   
Lexa on the other hand seemed to be as calm as ever.

"What else can you do?", Clarke asked curiously.

"I can snap my fingers and turn this whole building to ash.",Lexa responded proudly.

"And you would be able to vanish before it fell down, killing everyone inside, along with me?", Clarke didn't seem concerned at all.

"Yes , I would.", Lexa paused for a second and nodded.

Clarke smiled , almost like a Cheshire Cat as she gently touched Lexa's shoulder, fingers brushing against ,"Then you'd be able to catch me.", She whispered in the demon's ear.  
And before Lexa could process what Clarke meant , the blonde opened her hands and jumped over the building in a free fall.  
It felt like flying as the ground seemed to get closer and closer , the cars seemed bigger by the second and Clarke closed her eyes , death could consume her any second now but yet it was exciting in every way possible , she could feel blood pumping through her and she felt a rush of energy , breathing in the cold air and the smell of metal and leather…before she suddenly found herself back on the rooftop of the 'Sneak Palace' , Lexa holding her in her arms.

"What on earth was that ?", The demon hissed , dropping Clarke on the ground roughly , moving away from the girl angrily.  
The blonde was pumping with so much adrenaline she barely felt anything , she just started laughing in return, clutching onto her stomach, eyes crinkling as she threw her head back , "That ... was the ... most amazing thing I've ever felt or done.", Her chest was heaving as she struggled to breathe normally between the laughter. 

Lexa for the first time in forever had been taken by surprise,nothing about the human made sense , but after a moment of silence she found herself laughing with Clarke.  
It was almost unbelievable that a human would do that. Years and years of evolution yet the one thing had always been consistent about humankind was their stubborness and will to survive.  
That’s the thing Lexa had learned all these years , that’s what humans did… they survive, no matter the cost.  
Putting themselves above all else.

And then there was Clarke, giving absolutely zero fucks about life and death.  
And it was somewhat intriguing.  
Everything about this moment filled Lexa with curiosity.  
There is something fascinating about a city , with all its chaos and mystery just a couple hours from sunrise , and there’s something fascinating about a human who has the survival instinct of a koala on crack.

Lexa pulled out her phone after a few minutes, 4 AM and she still hadn't killed Clarke.   
Maybe she should.  
It was about time.

"Oh my god.", Clarke chuckled , "Is that an iPhone? A demon from hell is .. using an iPhone?"

Lexa furrowed her brows , "I am very tech savvy.", She muttered defensively.

"I am sure you are.", Clarke was grinning, "Do you know how to take photos? You know what , we should take a selfie. Don't post it anywhere but like ... I just wanna remember today. Selfie ... with my first friend."

"What's a selfie?", Lexa cocked her head , she didn't bother correcting Clarke on the 'friend part' , the girl should know by now a demon cannot be friends with some random human.

"Lemme show you.", Clarke raised her hand , gesturing towards Lexa's phone and the brunette waited a few seconds before handing it over.

"Alright so basically , it's a photo of you , that you .. take yourself ...", Clarke held the phone in her right hand , leaning towards Lexa, the demon could feel her minty breathe and vanilla perfume, "And you just tap here and yeah... that's it.", she handed the phone back to Lexa.

Lexa stared at the screen , she could see a still of her and Clarke on it , the blonde was grinning widely while the demon's face showed nothing but confusion, "This is fascinating.", she mumbled.

"Oh phones are great. There are so many thing you can do with them.", Clarke waved her hand dismissively, "Oh my GOD do you know about Netflix?! It's the best thing ever! Holy shit YOU HAVE TO WATCH DOCTOR WHO! .... OH and definitely SHERLOCK.... And OH OH OH I THINK YOU WOULD LOVE HANNIBAL... Since you're a demon and all. That show is super bloody and gory but also absolutely mesmerizing. Hannibal Lecter is my favorite serial killer. Anyway , Here , let me teach you."

And just like that Clarke went on teaching Lexa about Netflix and TV shows and enjoyed the surprise on the demon's face as she saw the HD quality series on a portable devide that weighted less than a brick.

After that they just sat there for a while, on the roof till 6 am and everything was so quiet and air smelled like night and it was so fresh and Clarke was shibering a bit but still they just sat there as the first rays of sun peaked over the edge of the earth and everything bathed in foggy , golden light and they stayed on the rooftop watching the earth awaken.

By the time Lexa got back to her mansion , it was morning and she found Lilith and Azazel waiting impatiently for her.

"Commander, it's been all night. What were you doing ? Is Clarke dead?", Azazel questioned.

Lexa paused , she hadn't even thought of killing Clarke later. The thought had escaped her mind. Hell, she could have just let the stupid girl fall down to her death. 

"No.", she shook her head.

"Yeh must've done something big then ? Did yeh destroy a hospital or something?", Lilith excitedly asked.

Lexa thought about the skyscraper, she could have easily destroyed the building, Clarke would have died along with all the people in it . So many souls to hell.   
Why didn't she?

"I'll kill her tomorrow.", Lexa mumbled, " Till then ... have you recruited any more demons?"

"Yes. Two low level ones from the countryside.... and , uhm Titus came by when you were gone.",Azazel stared at his feet.

"Why?", Lexa arched her brow.

"He ... he is concerned."

"I don't care what he is , if his concern doesn't stay inside his body , send his useless ass back to hell.", Lexa's fierce green eyes glanced between both the demons in the room.

"Aye , Heda.", Lilith nodded.

"I'll be in my room, do not disturb me.",Lexa ordered , heading towards the master bedroom.

She closed the giant doors behind her as she laid down on the soft round bed, removing her robe and her black eye paint, still unsure of what had just happened tonight. 

Lexa pulled out her phone from her belt and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face for an instant as she opened the gallery.  
The demon stared at the picture of her with the blonde mortal, first in awe and then in confusion.   
Why did she not just let Clarke jump to her death?  
She'd have been free right now.

"It's alright.", Lexa told herself, "I'll just kill her tomorrow."


	5. Stupid Ape

Clarke hadn't really been able to sleep, maybe it was the hope of Bob coming back in just a day , maybe it was the constant image of standing above the skyscraper that wouldn't leave her mind, maybe it was the softness of Lexa’s touch that still lingered over her hand or…maybe it was the fact that she felt the constant urge to take a blade and slash at her stomach.

She felt bloated even though it had been four days after her binge episode and the thought of gaining weight just made her more stressed , which somehow , ironically, ended up with her parked outside a sandwich shop, with a burned out cigarette , a few miles from her house.

It felt like she was getting sucked again into the horrible cycle of eating , feeling shitty about eating , then eating more from stress which resulted in more guilt and on and on it went.  
If she told Abby she had eaten pizza , she was sure she'd get a whole lecture about how she was murdering her career.

'Mimi's Cafe' , The place was called. 

It was quite crowded , filled with teenagers and kids chattering and clicking pictures of their food.

Clarke had always had this weird feeling about eating around people , it felt like they were making fun of her for being fat or some would just stare creepily. Maybe it was all just in her mind but that didn’t make her any less fond of eating in public.

She remembered this one time when she was on a juice diet a couple years back and she ended up binging at a cafe after about a month ,and ofcource her bloated picture with five plates of sandwiches and nuggets had been the gossip of the week.   
Somehow the paparazzi always got her at her worst moments.   
Hell , she had even been the meme of the month with her stained shirt , stuffed face and messy lipstick.

Clarke bit the insides of her cheeks roughly to stop thinking about the flashing of cameras and the giggling gossiping crowd as she stepped into the shop.   
She was so hungry.   
She knew she was gonna binge.

It was easier when Bob was around, he took her mind off of food and most of the stressful things for a few moments and she wouldn't binge as often with him around.   
It sucked when he had to go out of town for his fight matches.

Clarke shook her head and walked towards the counter , " Hey , Good morning.", she greeted the teen boy in a red uniform from across the glass with a bright smile, 'Matt' his nametag read , "Could I please get a turkey sandwich and five pumpkin spice cookies?"

"Sorry , We only sell pumpkin spice cookies in fall.", Matt responded.

"Alright I'll just have a turkey sandwich then.", Clarke ran her fingers through her hair.

Matt calculated the amount, and gave her a sandwich wrapped in plastic along with the bill.

Clarke paid with the money she'd saved aside for herself and kept the sandwich on the table.

But she felt odd, staring at all the people sitting in groups , laughing and talking while she sat at a table alone like some loser.  
Taking time out for yourself if definetly important but there’s nothing worse than being alone when you don’t want to be.

Suddenly the blonde smiled , getting up and rushing out of the shop with her sandwich and sat inside her car, closing the windows and the doors.  
"Lexa, I need you.", She whispered and then relaxed herself into the vehicle, keeping the food aside.

It took a few moments but finally Lexa landed just a few feet away from Clarke's car , where the blue eyed girl was currently resting , spread out on the backseat , arm above her head and music bursting through the vehicle .

"Hello Clarke of House Griffin!", Lexa walked up to her, loudly tapping on the black chevy impala .  
Clarke sat up with a jerk , long legs that earlier rested in an uncomfortable position against the window now back in the car.

"Oh hey , Lexa. Been waiting for you for quite a bit.", Clarke straightened her black leather jacket , lowering the volume of the music.

Lexa stood upright and tight as she began , " Listen , human. This better be a call for a deal or I will-"

She hadn't even gotten to finish her threat when Clarke interrupted, hopping out of the Car , "Come with me.", The blonde grinned as she grabbed Lexa's hand.

Lexa frowned, eyes wide and curious as she stared at the girl, but didn’t stop walking behind her, hand still in the human’s gentle grip, fingers brushing against each other.

"Come on , sit with me... I won't bite.", Clarke tugged at her hand, "Unless you want me to.".she added with a sly grin.

Lexa waited a moment, feeling somehow at loss of words, but then followed Clarke. 

She let the human lead her into Mimi's Cafe.

As soon as they were inside Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and smiled , "Welcome to Mimi's."

"I don't understand, why are we here?", Lexa finally managed to say something, her senses back to normal as she put some distance between herself and the girl.

"Well I didn't wanna eat alone and you're my friend so here we are.", Clarke grinned and sat on one of the two wooden chairs around a small table.

"We aren't 'friends'.",Lexa hissed , keeping her voice low yet threatening, " I don't go out with hairless apes to eat at cafes."

Clarke didn't seem to be bothered at all, "So ... Lexa Tricrew...", She grinned, "Tell me more about you, have you been on dates in hell? Did you have friends to hangout with there?"  
“No.”

“You kidding? A face like yours? I would find it impossible to believe demons weren’t fighting for your hand.”, The blonde bit her lips.

Lexa frowned and shook her head in disbelief , "What exactly do you think hell is?"

"I don't know , never been there. You tell me."

"It isn't a place where you can go on "dates" or "hangout" with anyone. You could be hanging out by your hooks though, being teared in half.", Lexa spat with air quotes, " You humans are so petty. Going around making friends , getting attached to anything and everything that moves. I do not understand your need to have useless conversations with me."

"Damn , Honey bun . Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or wrong bed all together.", Clarke shook her head with a suggestive smile.  
"Demons do not require sleep.",Lexa responded.

"Well you should try to sleep . Or better yet , get laid.",Clarke put her arm arm around Lexa's shoulder and pulled their chairs closer. Blind to the demon’s attempts at keeping distance between them.

Lexa rolled her eyes and clenched her fists in frustration but didn't bother pushing the girl's hand away , she had come with the aim to finally kill Clarke. 

Maybe she could just burn this whole cafe down with the annoying blonde in it.

"Whatcha gotta do is get to a nice place like this.",Clarke gestured at their surroundings , forcing a grumpy Lexa to look around, "and you just gotta focus your attention on ..", she glanced about , fixing her gaze on a dark haired boy who was looking at them both with a smile , " a cute dude you find.", she smirked at the guy , heading towards him , dragging Lexa behind .

"Hey there.", Clarke smiled at the man , "May I?", she pointed towards the three empty chairs around the table .  
The guy nodded .

Lexa was just standing there with a confused look on her face when Clarke grabbed her hand , making her sit down on a chair as well before turning to the boy again.

"I'm Clarke by the way.", Clarke smiled.

"Finn.", The guy smiled at her before looking at Lexa , "And who is the pretty girl beside you? Is she doing some sorta fancy dress thing?"

"This is my friend, Lexa... yeah she's ummm very into fancy dress.", Clarke responded glancing at Lexa with a smile , "So, you from around here?"

"No , not really. I'm new in town to be honest.", Finn replied.

"That's cool , we could show you around if you want.", Clarke winked.

"That'd be great.", Finn smiled, "Can I get you girls anything? I was just about to get coffee."

"No thanks I can get things myself.", Lexa muttered.

Clarke softly kicked the demon under the table before smiling at Finn , " Sorry , she means she's not that hungry. And ... umm..I really wanted Pumpkin spice cookies but guess you'll have to meet me again in fall if you wanna get them"

"Well she might not be hungry but she's pretty damn hot.", Finn looked almost smitten as he stood up.

"I assure you , I keep my body at room temperature.", Lexa squinted her eyes.

Finn chuckled , "You're weird.", he muttered before going to the counter.

"He was complimenting you, don't screw this up. You could be banging him tonight.", Clarke rubbed at her face.

"How is hot a compliment? I am a demon not a cup of coffee.", Lexa cocked her head, "I do not understand these modern humans. What am I supposed to be banging him with ? A table?"

"Oh Jesus Christ!", Clarke shook her head, but after a moment she started laughing, "You're so weird. I like it.", she wiped her face , the urge to binge was fading, "So, random question - Do you like Kristen Stewert?"

"Huh?"

"I take it you've not seen twilight? Cool, I like you more and more by the second.", Clarke felt excited, like she'd just received a new book, "What about Ruby Rose?"

"If you're talking about new celebrities , I have absolutely no idea who they are. The last celebrity I met was Elvis.", Lexa tried to sound angry but her voice came out soft and low.

"Alrighty , how about TV shows and movies though? You watched any of the ones I suggested? Orange is the new Black? Harry Potter ? Call me by your name? Game of thrones? Anything?"

Lexa cocked her head,dark brows furrowed, "I started Harry Potter but I do not understand why Slytherin is hated? If I was at hogwarts , the noseless man would be the least of their worries."

"Oh god yes", Clarke exclaimed, finally something common to talk about,"I have been saying that for ages! Imagine being an 11 year old kid, nervous about new school but excited at the same time .. and then having your first interaction be students booing at you for the house you got selected in."

The brunette almost seemed lost in thought as she spoke in a low voice, barely above a whisper,"Yes, terrible it must be. No child deserves to be treated like crap just because others assume they're evil. I would have killed anyone who bullied a poor Slytherin.". she leaned forward on the table, chin resting over her hands.

Clarke found herself smiling, and smiling even wider as her eyes met the girl's forest green,"Gosh you're adorable.", the words just escaped her lips.

"I am a demon I am not adorable.", Lexa hissed, aware of her casual posture and immediately proceeded to correct it,"Do not call me adorable.", she was sitting as straight as one could be now.   
She definitely felt like burning the whole place down.

"Aw you're very adorable.", Clarke grinned so hard her eyes were almost closed,”Sometimes I jus wanna pet you.”, she looked like a kid who’d just been given an all you can eat pass at a candy store.

"I aM NOT ADORABLE!", Lexa frowned and snapped her fingers.   
Just like that she was standing outside Mimi's Cafe,taking a deep breath, relieved to be away from the constant chatting of the blonde.

"Stupid human with stupid words and stupid selfies and stupid pumpkin spice cookies.", She mumbled to herself as she grumpily started to walk towards the mansion.  
"Perfect little Clarke Griffin thinks she's so adorable with those perfect stupid eyes and that stupid smile. I am gonna kill her . I am gonna rip her to shreds along with her perfect blonde hair and that stupid leather jacket.", Lexa kept muttering to herself all the way to the mansion , she barely noticed all the people staring at her strange clothes.   
And she barely remembered that she could have just teleported.

Infact she didn't realize that until she pushed the door of the mansion open violently and was greeted by a very confused Lilith.

"Did yeh walk o'er here instead of teleporting?"

"What?", Lexa frowned.

"Are yeh feeling okay?", Lilith mumbled in confusion.

"I am not feeling anything . Not at all . Not even a bit... You know what ... ugh just leave me alone. I need to kill that stupid girl right now.",Lexa shook her head angrily and teleported to her room.  
She’d never met a more infuriating creature in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Clarke being VERY "subtle".


	6. Daddy issues

"And how do you plan on opening the gates of Hell?", Angeline asked , she was a low level demon , one of the 27 that had been recruited in the last two days for Lexa's army. 

The commander been avoiding Clarke and the blonde herself hadn't called upon Lexa , which was good because the commander had no wish to see her. Not at all. It wasn't like she was spending every waking moment thinking of the human's bright smile and twinkling eyes. Pfft , nope. Who even does that.   
She was definitely not missing Clarke.

Lexa had been focusing on creating an army of demons. Her army.   
Goal - to free every demon in hell and rule over them all. 

That's what the green eyed girl had promised the ones she had recruited, freedom from hell forever.  
Never having to go back , no matter what. 

The only rule - they must accept Lexa as their Heda , or in other words their Queen and Commander. 

The ones who declined were instantly killed and sent back to hell , although demons were obviously not very easy to kill.   
They had powers and not a lot of things on earth could hurt them.   
Guns , knives , bombs ... all useless against a demon.   
Ofcourse that was unless the attacker knew what they were doing.   
There were hunters who knew exactly what to use in order to hurt a demon or at the very least , trap it.  
Actually killing one , on the other hand.... that was a whole different thing. No weapon on earth could actually kill a demon.

But everyone has a kryptonite and Lexa held demons'.   
The dagger in her belt wasn't an ordinary dagger.   
It was called the 'Demon-Blade' , a weapon created thousands of years ago by a monster hunter, the first of their kind.

Lexa was the one who killed him and the dagger had been with her ever since. 

"Heda , do you really think you could open Hell?", Vincent , another one of the recruits asked. 

"Don't yeh doubt the Heda yeh wee jobby.", Lilith mumbled with a pout , standing right by Lexa's side , acting as her second. 

The demons didn't have any doubts earlier , it must have been Titus who put those ideas in their mind.  
Lexa could smell the remains of the sulfur he'd left behind.

Lexa gave both the concerned demons a smile and waved her hand in the air , and within an instant a giant glass pane appeared infront of her. 

"Imagine this is the gate or hell...", She began pointing at the glass , the size of a door , "And this is a weak spot...", Lexa used her dagger to make a tiny , almost invisible hole in the glass , "When Lucifer , may he bless us ,was sent to hell eternities ago , it created a small hole in the gate. It's almost invisible, you couldn't even squeeze through it right now. But imagine a giant horde of souls , just struggling to get inside the gate at the same time..", she snapped her fingers , and a fire-y key appeared, she placed it exactly against the hole, "All those human souls , burning bright as a thousand suns, putting so much pressure on that tiny hole.", Lexa pushed a little harder and the glass around the hole cracked, "The more souls there are the harder it's gonna crack. And when it's at it weakest, with all the cracks and creaks...", the demon smirked as she looked straight at the others in the room before she raising a finger and gently tapped on the glass.  
With one touch the entire pane came crashing down, "...boom!", she was pleased with herself. 

"Well you've told us your plan , why wouldn't we just do it ourselves instead of calling you the queen.", A demon called Quentin, who was leaning cockily against the wall questioned. 

Lexa chuckled, "Well.... you see umm what's your name again ? Quenty? I'm gonna call you Quenty. You see Quenty..", She teleported inches away from the creature's face , "Human souls aren't the only thing required to open the gate. It needs a sort of ... Well, key...", she played with the dagger between her fingers before using the demon blade to slowly make a cut across Quentin's cheek ,he shivered "... and only a knight of hell has that. Are you a knight of hell Quenty sweetheart?", She let the black demon blood drip onto the dagger before wiping it with her finger and licking it cockily. 

As soon as her tongue touched the blood her green eyes turned , not just a never ending black but a fierce violent red.

"You see , there are three kinds of demons. The animals - you , the hunters who can kill those animals - Sorta like Azazel here, and then the hunters who kill other hunters...", she blinked away the red eyes and her natural candy apple green eyes sparkled as she finished the sentence , "... that's me."

Quentin was trembling against the wall, all the sarcasm gone from his body as the black blood kept dripping on the clean marble floors. 

"So , Quenty , now I suggest you clean the blood off the blood and never question me again or I'll be sending you not just to hell.", Lexa walked away from him not looking back , "I'll get you a first class ticket to purgatory. I don't think you want that."  
She didn't have to glance at him again to know that he was already on his knees wiping his own blood off the mansion floor.

Lilith waited till both her and Lexa were a little farther away from the other demons before she spoke, "Commander , but if we're opening Hell , wouldn't that free..", She gulped and lowered her voice, "...yeh father?"

Lexa glared at the redhead , "You know better than to speak of him!"

"I'm sorry Lexa but..."

"No buts. We will cross that bridge when we get to it.", Lexa mumbled , "Actually we will salt and burn that damn bridge. There will be no bridge to cross thank you very much. Do not speak of that creature again."

"Aye , Heda.", Lilith lowered her eyes.

"Aw sweetheart, think about the positive. I'll get to see my babies again. My good little boys.", Lexa smiled dreamily, "My lil puppies."

"Yes . Yes Commander.", Lilith smiled , "Great plan ... but don't yeh think it's time teh kill the human."

Lexa blinked , "Oh ... umm you mean Clarke? Yeah umm sure . Right I'll just .. uhm go and umm kill her right now.", she rubbed the back of her neck, even she didn't believe her owns. 

Lilith furrowed her brows.

Lexa shook her head , "I'll go and kill her right now."  
She blinked her eyes, snapped her fingers and within seconds found herself on the roof of the 'sneak palace'.

But as soon as she arrived , she noticed Clarke wasn't alone, the girl was sitting on the swing with her back towards Lexa beside a giant of a man with chocolate brown hair. 

Lexa frowned , she knew Clarke's father was dead.   
She wondered who else could it be. 

She heard both of them chuckling and giggling.   
So she got a little closer to hear what they were saying, still hiding behind a wall.

"It has been quite the week. Actually one of the best weeks I've had in a long time....", Clarke was saying, "And I'm so happy you're back , I have an audition tomorrow and I was sorta nervous and you know how mother gets around audition time."

"Oh princess , I tell you again and again , just come along with me. I mean I am not rich and you won't be able to live lavishly but my girl deserves a better life than this.", The man responded.

"You know I can't leave her.... she ... she needs me.", Clarke mumbled and the laughter had stopped. The place once again silent.

"Alright princess . It's obviously your choice. You decide what you wanna do. But heyyy ! I have a friend in a restaurant nearby and guess who has told him to bake pumpkin spice cookies today.", The tall man in plaid said in a cheerful voice. 

"Oh my god!!!", Clarke exclaimed , "I can't wait to eat them, gosh I have been craving them for ages. I love you so much.", she hugged the man. 

Lexa , for some reason she couldn't comprehend, didn't like seeing that.   
It made her want to punch them both.   
"Stupid humans.", She mumbled to herself, Can you stay two feet apart?!"

"Okay , Tell you what , you wait right here with Snuffles and I'll get the cookies.", The man laughed, getting up. 

"Please be back soon.", Clarke sounded excited. 

The man nodded and headed to the stairs , Lexa hid herself out of sight and waited as his footsteps became faint.

"Hello Clarke of House Griffin.", Lexa spoke softly, coming behind the blonde.

Turned out , she still wasn't alone , in her lap was a giant furry dog who woofed and jumped on Lexa as soon as he heard her. 

Lexa along with her red robe and daggers was on the ground underneath the wolf-like dog who was licking her happily. 

"Hey ! Snuffles , come back to me.", Clarke called out , laughing, "Lexa you aren't gonna eat him or something are you?"

To her surprise, Lexa was giggling too and running her hand through the dog's fur, "I would never hurt dogs. Humans , I would eat."

"He likes you.", Clarke commented coming closer, petting Snuffles herself, "That's my kinda attitude."

"He's beautiful.", Lexa spoke as Snuffles backed away a little , rubbing his head against the demon's leg. 

"He is , Isn't he? He doesn't usually connect with people this easily, weird."

"Dogs like me. I have three myself.", Lexa spoke like a proud mother , " Fluffy , Wennie and Fifi.... ofcourse they aren't ordinary dogs, they are hellhounds and they rip a person's body to shreds and weigh around a ton. My perfect little babies."

Clarke chuckled, "Sounds.... Umm pleasant."

"Yes , They're the best boys in the world."

"You know , you JUST missed Bob , my godfather. I think you'd have liked him. He's wonderful.", Clarke suddenly spoke. 

"Oh.", Lexa mumbled, she wanted to punch him less now.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're very weird. And also, why did you just leave me that day at the cafe? That was not nice. I hate being left mid conversation, it frustrates the life out of me.", Clarke pouted, "Eh then again you're a demon so .. whatever. Glad you're here though. You should wait , Bob will be back anytime now."

"No thanks.", Lexa shook her head. 

"Why not? He's basically my father! You should meet him. He's amazing!"

"I am not fond of fathers.", Lexa said through gritted teeth. 

"Why not ? Was your father a crap dad?"

"Do not talk about him.", Lexa warned. 

"What ? What did he do? Believe me I know a little about sort of bad parents, we could definitely bond over that.", Clarke offered her hand for Lexa to get up. 

"Do.not.TALK.ABOUT.HIM.", Lexa hissed, shoving Clarke's hand away and getting up herself with athletic grace. 

"Alright. Daddy issues. Noted.", Clarke held her hands up in surrender. 

"I do not have "Daddy issues" you stupid human.", Lexa frowned. 

"Sureeeee you don't."

"Stop saying it like that", Lexa grabbed Clarke by the neck and pushed her against the wall, inches away from the human's hitched breath. Heartbeats increasing , her eyes darted to the girl biting her lips.

"Saying what?", Clarke didn't seem concerned but Snuffles was barking.

"Just stop!", Lexa hissed, everything , literal every single thing about the blonde was frustrating.

"Make me.", Clarke curled up her lips, not even a bit scared. She almost said it like a challenge. 

"I will ki-", Lexa began but Clarke interrupted her. 

"Kill me? Go ahead, see if I care.", The blonde smiled innocently, "Your threats are honestly less scary than a kitten in a musketeer costume."

"You are so ... fucking frustrating ... you stupid..", Lexa pushed her harder , Clarke was panting , struggling to keep her breath even, but still wouldn't stop smiling, "...stupid human."

"Yeah , that's one of my many talents.", Clarke smirked, "So, whatcha doing tonight honey bun?"

"I can rip you into a million pieces while you're still breathing.", Lexa threatened , taking the dagger out and touching it against Clarke's neck. 

"Oooo kinky.", Clarke smiled sarcastically. 

Lexa took a deep breath , thousands of years of her life and no one had ever managed to annoy her as much as this one stupid girl.  
The demon opened her eyes , they were black again, a never ending deep void staring dead at the human while Lexa moved closer and closer , her fists clenched before she finally punched the wall beside Clarke. The bricks shook and it cracked but the blonde barely flinched. 

"You have terrible aim.", Clarke laughed but Lexa could see the girl's legs trembling a little , her hand subconsciously reaching for her own stomach as she tried to stay still, and Snuffles wouldn't stop barking.   
Lexa snapped her fingers and just like that the dog vanished. 

"You fucking asshole!,"The blonde finally snapped, "You giant bag of dicks what did you do to Snuffles !!!??? If you've hurt him, I will kill you I swear I will kill you , you fucking mudblood!", Clarke widened her eyes and started struggling against Lexa's grip but she could barely move. 

"Relax . He's downstairs with some chicken and sausage. Very much alive.", Lexa rolled her eyes, "I told you I don't hurt dogs. You on the other hand...", she smile and pressed a hand against Clarke's throat.   
Watching closely as her smooth neck started to turn white with the hand's pressure, and then she gave it a quick push.

The blonde's pale neck instantly became purple , that's when Lexa loosened her grip , letting the thin blonde fall down on the ground , coughing violently, and she watched as drops of blood dripped from her lips. 

Lexa backed away a little , as she saw the girl clutching onto her throat , coughing and gasping for breathe she had the most foreign feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Almost like ... almost as if she felt ... bad? for hurting Clarke.

"I'm ....", Lexa wasn't sure what word she was looking for but she certainly didn't feel happy after hurting Clarke. She had no clue what in hell was happening right now.  
This wasn't what was supposed to happened.   
One snap of neck and Lexa would be free from hell forever yet here she was.  
This had never happened before.   
That's the basic thing about being a demon.   
Demons enjoy torturing people. They don't feel guilt.

Lexa shook her head, sitting down on her knees , inching closer to the human who backed away at first, glaring at her with reddish blue eyes , watery, but the demon gently held her face straight and softly touched Clarke's cheek .... within a second the girl was breathing again , the bruise on her neck vanished.   
As if it had never happened at all.

"You fucker.", Clarke stood up , walking aggressively towards the demon, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I would really advise you against..", Lexa began but Clarke had already punched her hard directly on her nose, "...against that.", she completed watching the blonde cuss in pain. 

"OUCH !!! Son of a bitch!", Clarke clutched her hand tightly, "You fucking metal creature."

"I told you not to do that."

"You could have said why!", Clarke mumbled.

"I was about to when you punched me."

"So it's my fault now?! You could have just backed away a little and explained?!", The blonde tightened her grip around her hand.

"Let me...", Lexa reached out to hold Clarke's hand but the girl backed away , "I can heal you."

"How about.... NO?!", Clarke said through gritted teeth, she could bet her life she'd broken a bone.

"Look .... I am... ", Lexa took a second, biting her tongue , almost like the words physically hurt her, "...sorry.", she whispered the last part , causing Clarke to look up at her , eyes half filled with pain , half with amusement, "I... let me... just heal you okay ?! And then , if you want , I'll leave you alone."

Clarke didn't move for a second , examining the demon, not sure she believed her or not... but then let Lexa touch her.   
The demon softly held the humans hand, fingers half intertwined and in an instant Clarke felt better. 

"I .... I am ...", It seemed like Lexa was struggling to get the words out again, " I am ... ummm ...really sorry.", she lowered her voice as she finished the sentence, ".  
And then she snapped her fingers and she was gone again.. 

"What the fuck!", Clarke muttered but as soon as she turned around, she came face to face with a whole pile of fresh pumpkin spice cookies.   
"Holy hot damn.", She widened her eyes with a grin as she dived for the food.

Maybe if she was paying attention, she'd have seen Lexa's flustered cheeks.  
Maybe if she was paying attention , she'd have noticed the guilt in the demon's eyes.   
Maybe if she was paying attention she'd have noticed confused green eyes watching her as she ate the cookies by herself.


	7. It’s a party

Clarke had the best time this past week, somehow Lexa healing her had made her more energetic, like she was pumped up with vitamins.  
She felt more excited and happy than ever before.  
Ehh, maybe most people wouldn't really be excited about almost dying by a demon's hand but then again , Clarke wasn't "most people", she'd had worse.

And oh ! The pumpkin spice cookies.  
They were delicious and she enjoyed every single bite.  
The best part though , Clarke didn't feel the need to purge afterwords.  
They didn't feel heavy at all.  
She felt like she had barely eaten anything even after chewing on piles and piles of those cookies.  
As if they were magical.  
They probably were.

It was almost funny.  
How did she not loathe Lexa after that.  
It was all confusing but still , the girl found herself unable to be angry 

And there was something about the way Lexa had healed Clarke.  
The gentle caressing touch , the lidded eyes , and most importantly the action itself.  
It almost felt like Lexa felt regret ... or even guilt for hurting her.  
Clarke wasn't sure if demons could even feel regret but whatever had been going on with Lexa , even though she'd hurt her , it was proof that maybe she wasn't bad. 

It wasn't the first time Clarke had been beat up badly.  
Sometimes Abby would lose her temper and things would get physical, she still had the scars.  
And there was this time when Clarke sneaked into the fighting ring of one of Bob's friends and lost horribly.  
And last but not the least , the multiple scars she gave herself on the stomach.

Ofcourse it was a little difficult to explain the shitload of cookies that had just somehow appeared on the rooftop to bob when he returned with a small box of them.  
How does one tell their godfather they were hit by a pretty little demon and got pumpkin spice cookies as an apology?  
Yeah ... so she didn't tell him. 

Clarke came up with a shitty explanation about some stalkerish fan , which she was sure Bob didn't completely buy but still he didn't ask a lot of questions. 

The week was by no means perfect.  
Clarke didn't land the role at her audition. Again.  
But this time Abby was so drunk by the time they reached home , she just passed out on the couch.  
And Clark got to sneak away out to Bob and they ended up getting a pizza at midnight and practicing some street fighting moves on the roof. 

She didn't get to see Lexa though.  
To be frank , Clarke was a little pissed at the demon for punching her, she had started to think they were becoming friends. 

But then again , even though she looked like a Victoria's Secret model , at the end of the day Lexa was a demon from hell.  
So it wasn't exactly a surprise. 

Her (sort of) apology on the other hand was pretty shocking. 

And she didn't feel the need to call Lexa all the time with Bob around her. 

The giant puppy of a man had taken Clarke to the local movie hall to watch an animated film and they even got popcorn afterwords. 

All in all it was fun. 

Except today Bob had to go train for his upcoming fight and Clarke was alone again on the roof of the sneak palace.  
Just sitting blankly on the swing. 

She spent sometime going through her phone but it got boring after a while. 

Suddenly she grinned and started , "Lexa , I nee-"

Before she could complete the sentence she heard footsteps behind her. 

"So you're Clarke?", A tall skinny man asked. 

"Ehh the more important question is, who are you guys?", Clarke gave a fake smile as she saw the three people walking towards her. 

"I'm Angeline.", The girl said , "This is Quentin..", She pointed at the skinny guy.

"And I'm Felix.", The third guy, a man taller than bob and as muscular as a wrestler added. 

"Cool.", Clarke nodded, "Oh well, if you're looking for Jonathan , he's not here."

Angeline frowned, "Who the fuck is Jonathan?"

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know , but he's not here I can tell you that.", she flashed her teeth in a proud grin, "Look at me being a helpful fucking citizen. God bless America."

Quentin shook her head , he looked confused and weirded out, "How the hell has Heda not killed her yet. She's an annoying bitch."

"Lord knows.", Angeline muttered , she seemed equally annoyed. 

"Hold on , Who is Heda?", Clarke furrowed her brows. 

"It's a title,you stupid ape.". Felix hissed, "It means Commander. Our commander. Heda Lexa Tricrew."

"Wait , What?!", Clarke widened her eyes, "Lexa...like.. my Lexa ?!... she's your commander? So.. are you like demons? Damn. Wow... that's .. umm cool. Yeah."

"We've told you what you wanted to know. Now you will tell us what we want to know.", Angeline firmly spoke, "What did you do to our Heda? Why aren't you dead yet?"

"I don't understand. What?", Clarke frowned, confused, "And why is Lexa not here?"

"Oh...",Felix looked at his feet, "Lexa.... Lexa has apparently become a little too attached to the human in her charge."

"What?", Clarke muttered. 

"That's why we ask you again... what did you do to our Heda?",Quentin asked.

"I didn't do anything. I have no clue what you're talking about. She doesn't even give a crap about me.", Clarke shook her head, trying to talk her way out of the situation, "Look how about I just moonwalk back to my house and you three run off to your heda and ask her yourself. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar.", Angeline hissed, "Don't lie to us. We know you summoned her. We know she still hasn't killed you. All we wanna know now , is why.",She eyed Clarke suspiciously,"Oh fuck it , we will just take the information ourselves.", The demon rolled her eyes, "Felix..", she commanded, "Hold her down."

"What the hell?!", Clarke mumbled , backing away a little but the giant of a man had already grabbed her in an iron grip, "Let me go , you stupid mudbloods. I said I have no clue what you're talking about.", She was struggling to get out of their grip.

But it didn't have any effect on the demons.  
Quentin just smiled as he slowly walked towards her, his smile widened as he extended his hands and slowly his Human like nails turned into sharp claws. 

"Alright werewolf boy, I get it , you've got cool ass powers. But I'd really appreciate if y'all could just let me go.", Clarke tried to loosen Felix's grip on her but failed miserably, "Look , I don't know anything. Hell! I can't even name all the states of my own damn country. I have literally no information for you unless you're interested in knowing like details of every Game of thrones episode."

"You think you're funny?", Angeline mumbled in disgust, she was holding down the blonde's leg.  
It felt like Clarke's hands and legs were strapped with iron chains.

"Look I'm 110 pounds of human flesh and O negative blood, humor is my only defense.", Clarke tried to play it off as a joke but she actually felt afraid.  
Trapped , as Quentin came closer and closer with his lion-like claws. 

Sure, Lexa had attacked her too.  
Sure, she'd jumped off of a skyscraper just for fun.  
But she wasn't scared then.  
Not like now. 

She'd never been scared around Lexa.  
She didn't know why but she just wasn't.  
She hadn't realized that until just now.

Quentin didn't care about her words , he just grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head up, Clarke bit down on her lip in an effort to not cuss as she felt a few strands of her blonde hair being pulled out. 

But that was nothing compared to the pain she felt next. 

The girl let out a blood curdling scream as she felt Quentin's claws dig into the back of her neck , ripping the skin apart and going deeper by the second.  
She could feel every single thing , as if her senses had been heightened.  
And a constant drumming kept beating in her ears with a constant name swimming in her mind.  
ALIE.

Angeline and Felix seemed to enjoy the little show as Clarke twisted and shouted , writhing in pain as she felt his claws were pulling on her spine. 

After what felt like an eternity , Quentin pulled back and the other two demons let go of her. 

Clarke backed away , still on her back , feeling the warm blood dripping out of her neck as she struggled to stand up, dizzy and head spinning, "What the fuck is wrong... with you..morons?", she clutched onto her wound, glaring at the creatures through blurry vision. 

"Oh don't be a baby. It was nothing.", Angeline waved her hand dismissively, "You should come down to hell sometime, it's way worse."

Everything was a bit bleary and was getting hazier by the second for Clarke.

"I just went inside your head, saw your little memories. Such a shitshow up there. So much pain and guilt....and loss.", Quentin said in a sing-a-song voice, "It was like a party for me. But oh! I saw our heda. She did beat you didn't she. But barely. You should see her work on our demons sometime. And... oh sweet sweet Clarke, mommy doesn't love you does she ? ...but hey, somebody does like you. If I had to punch a pretty thing like you , I'd avoid that beautiful face too. Our untouchable great Heda has a weakness."

Clarke could feel her entire hand getting sticky and wet , blood dripping everywhere, she was so so dizzy she could barely make out the words coming out of Quentin's mouth , she thought she heard something about angel's grace and lost souls but she was probably wrong. 

These demons didn't seem to feel any regret or guilt , Infact they were laughing, and they didn't heal her before they walked away mumbling something about how weak and fragile humans were.

Them teleporting was the last thing Clarke saw before everything went black.


	8. The birds and the bees talk

"Oh thank god you're awake princess.", Bob mumbled in relief as Clarke opened her eyes. 

The blonde blinked a couple of times , she was in a room . A bright white room in a thin nightgown with her neck stinging like a bitch. 

But she and Bob weren't the only one's in the room, there was another girl , tall with long dark hair braided at the side, and a rifle poking out of her jacket. 

"What the fuck is going on?", Clarke blearily looked around once again, trying to get up. 

"No. Stay. You need to rest.", Bob said in a soft voice and then paused before speaking again, "Clarke... I think you and I need to have a talk."

"Ugh if it's the birds and the bees talk , please don't. It'd be fucking awkward. I'm seventeen not seven.", Clarke tried to smile but her body felt so weak.   
She noticed there were IV bags attached to both her hands. 

"No. It's THE talk.", Bob shook his head, "I know you hate it when people beat around the bush so I’m gonna be direct with you. Remember how I sometimes came back bloody and bruised...?"

Clarke gave a weak 'hmm' , gesturing him to go on. 

"Well... it wasn't from street fighting itself. That's just a side job. Something to get some extra bucks.",Bob stood up , pulling out two pistols from his jeans, he bent down taking a foldable knife out of his boot , "I am actually.... a sort of hunter."

"You ... hunt .. what?", Clarke frowned. 

"We hunt monsters.", The girl who'd been quite till now responded, light eyes fierce and focused. 

"This is my friend , Octavia Blake. She's a hunter too.", Bob introduced her with pride, "The best I've seen. Her and Indra are the hunters the monsters hide from."

"And by monsters you mean...", Clarke stared at the girl , Octavia in confusion. 

"Vampires , werewolves , ghouls , wendigos, everything that kills humans in general.", Octavia shrugged. 

Clarke would have thought both Bob and the girl were absolutely mad if she hadn't met a demon herself.   
But even now , it was a bit much to take in.   
The world is so much madder , crazier and exciting than she'd ever thought it'd be.  
Her Godfather , the man she thought she knew better than herself, was a monster hunter.   
That's a bummer!

Sure, she remembered patching him up ever since she was young , sometimes he'd be bleeding so bad she'd have to stitch him up with sewing needles.   
He was the reason Clarke had wanted to become a doctor , too bad she never got to choose.   
The man was covered in scars just like her.   
But his came from real monsters and Clarke's came from the ones in her head ... but suddenly she remembered she was on the roof , with Angeline , Felix and Quentin and they had done something to her. 

"I was ... how did you ... where did you find me?, Clarke asked.

"I had been suspicious ever since you were a kid, I... knew something was different about you. And then when I saw those cookies on the roof... at first I thought you were a witch..",Bob shook his head with a weak chuckle, running his hand through his hair, "But you're not a witch. We did the tests ummm- Silver , iron , salt , holy water ... you're not a monster or a witch. But the thing that attacked you... It was something else , wasn't it? I found you on the roof , covered in your own blood, passed out. I couldn't take you to the hospital, you reeked of sulfur and the supernatural... we found a nail , back in your neck while she was stitching you up.", he said pointing at Octavia, "There are only a few things that can do something like that.... sulfer usually means..."

"Demons.", Octavia completed the sentence for him.

"So you what? Grew up like hunters? This is what you do for a living?", Clarke furrowed her brows. 

"Yeah , both me and my brother. His name's Bellamy ,currently tracking an Alpha werewolf in Chicago. Not exactly something we do for a living to be honest. No one's really paying us for removing the evil shits from the world. We're just doing what we were brought up to do. Saving people , hunting things, the family business.", Octavia responded , leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Oh..", Clarke mumbled , "Cool."

"Really? I tell you we kill monsters and this is your reaction.", Bob looked confused, "I mean that's great... I'm relieved...but it's just... people are usually more freaked out when they find out."

"Oh I've seen some weird things myself.", Clarke smiled weakly then suddenly sat up straight, "Wait! Dad... was my dad a hunter too?"

It wasn't clear in her memories , she was so young when he died, but she thought maybe she had seen some scars on him. 

Bob didn't look her in the eye when he responded, "Yes."

"What killed him? I thought he died in an accident.", Clarke bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, she wasn't even sure that she wanted to know.

"It was a demon. Marcus was hunting one in south of Florida... apparently it wasn't just one demon.", Bob muttered grimly. 

"Do you ... do you know the names of the demons that killed dad?", Clarke asked hesitantly. 

"That's a really weird question, demons don't exactly go oh hey Marcus what up I'm Jared I'm 19 and I never fucking learned how to read. Surprisingly murderous moronic creatures don't do intros before doing the murder.", Octavia squinted we eyes. 

Bob glared at his partner, "You're being rude.", he said before turning his eyes back at Clarke , "Please excuse her, she's recently lost someone."

"You make it sound like he's dead!", Octavia spat, "He's NOT DEAD. I'm gonna find him very much alive thanks."

Bob gave her a sad smile , "Yes, Octavia, I'm sure Lincoln is alright."

"And Lincoln is...?", Clarke questioned.

"My husband.", Octavia responded, flashing the silver ring on her finger. 

"That's great.", Clarke responded, but she didn't miss the way the girl had closed her eyes a second too long and bit her lip a little too hard. 

"Anyway , the more important question is, why and how did a demon attack you?", Octavia shook her head , changing the topic. 

"I hope you didn't make any deals with a demon.",Bob's voice was laced with concern. 

"Ofcourse not. And if I did make a deal I wouldn't just have a pile of pumpkin spice cookies.... the whole ass world would be a giant castle of them.", Clarke chuckled but winced as she felt a sharp pain in her neck from the movement.

"It's really not funny.", Bob seemed sad and tired,"Please , just ... rest."

"What are you talking about it's hilarious. I should be a standup comedian.", Clarke wanted to stay serious but she couldn't , it was just what she did, making jokes whenever she felt scared.   
Sarcasm , her favorite defense mechanism.

"Do you have any clue why they'd wanna hurt you then?", Octavia asked, ignoring Clarke's weak attempts at humor. 

"I would say it's because they are demons.", Clarke responded, although she did know a little bit about why they had attacked her but she didn't exactly feel like telling them she'd been hanging out with a pretty little demon commander, specially not after finding out that a demon was what killed her dad.

"Reasonable.", Octavia mumbled suspiciously looking at the blonde. 

Clarke felt uneasy under her gaze , it felt like the girl was X-raying her , like she could spot if Clarke was lying just by looking at her.

"I think I am gonna rest a little more.", Clarke adjusted herself back into the bed, careful not to put any pressure on her wounded neck, "I am tired. You should go too Bob, you look like you haven't showered in days... wait! how long have I been here?"

"Almost a week now.", Bob replied, "We will give you some space.", he got up , gently keeping a hand on Octavia's shoulder and leading her out. 

Clarke closed her eyes , pretending to rest as she kept her ears sharp , paying attention as Bob closed the door behind him, leaving her alone in the room. 

It was a strange place, plain white .   
The walls , the bed , it's covers , the carpet underneath... everything was spotless white. 

"What a stupid color to choose for a hunters den.", She thought to herself.   
It could stain so easily.   
She wondered who cleaned the place for a few moments as she waited for Bob and Octavia to be as far from the room as possible. 

As soon as Clarke was sure they were out of hearing range she sat up , even though she had to struggle a bit, and mumbled , "Lexa I need you."

There was a little flickering of the light before the green eyed girl appeared beside her bed, "Hello Clarke of House Griffin...", She smiled before looking around, "What is this place?", her smile had faded. 

"I .. don't really know.", Clarke responded honestly. 

Lexa stared at her , then at the IV bags and the red fresh stitches on her neck. 

"What happened to you?", Lexa asked, her voice low yet dangerous as she leaned in closer towards her , examining her wound. 

"Nothing.", Clarke answered and her eyes followed Lexa's hand,"Hey! What are you doing? I'm fine."

The demon gently touched her neck and the girl flinched. 

"It's alright, it's gonna be alright . I can heal you...",Lexa whispered , her voice soothing as she touched her neck , almost like a caress and within a moment the pain in Clarke's body was gone.   
Just vanished. 

"Thank you.", She smiled , looking up at Lexa. 

"I'm afraid I couldn't erase the scars , I was too late. They're gonna stay with you forever.", Lexa softly spoke , running her fingers over Clarke's neck. 

The blonde looked down.   
Another scar to her collection. 

"It's alright ... scars don't make you weak or ugly. These are beauty lines, they are proof that you're strong . A survivor.", Lexa was whispering.  
Clarke focused on the girl's freckles as she leaned closer , resting her forehead against Clarke's , green eyes hooded and oh so human! So gentle.

"Who did this to you?", The demon asked.

Clarke wanted to reply but she could barely speak , she should feel better but it was almost scary to be so close to Lexa's pent up rage and dark power.  
She somehow knew Lexa wasn't the one who had sent the three demons after her.

"Jus drein jus daun", The demon muttered under her breath. 

Clarke shivered, "What does it mean?"

"It's the language of my people. It means 'Blood must have blood'... So tell me, tell me who did this to you and I'll make sure they-", Lexa was speaking when suddenly the door of the room burst open and Bob barged in with a pistol. 

"Get away from her right now.", Bob Commanded Lexa, "You hurt her and you'll die screaming!"

The demon stepped away a little from Clarke and looked at the man in amusement, as if he was holding a magic hat instead of a weapon. 

"These are salt and holy water bullets..", Bob warned pointing at his pistol , " No point in trying to escape you black eyed asshole , you're stuck.",he added , pulling the white carpet aside to reveal a deep red circle with a star in the middle , surrounded by weird symbols. 

"A demon's trap...",Lexa smiled , walking close to the edge of the circle , "A hunters' symbol . Does exactly what it says , traps a demon within it's borders. You know your stuff."

"Yes I do , now get the hell away from my goddaughter before I shoot you up with so much salt you'll be crapping margaritas for days.", Bob warned again. 

"You're pretty good at this... salt and holy water, weakness of demons.", Lexa spoke calmly as she walked, "But you see...", she grinned , stepping out of the circle as easily as if it was just useless paint, "I'm not an ordinary demon. I am a knight of hell. All of those things... Oopsie they are useless against me."

Bob's eyes widened in shock as Lexa walked closer to him, he held his pistol up and aimed directly at the demon's stomach. 

"No!", Clarke shouted , getting up from the bed, "Don't hurt her."

BANG  
The loud sound of the gunfire echoed in the room. 

"Ouch.", Lexa mumbled casually, as if she'd only been bit by an ant , not shot by a bullet, "I'll have to get a new top.", she shook her head , using her sharp nails to dig the bullet out of her abs. 

"Now my turn.", The demon smiled and raised her hands , immediately throwing Bob up against the wall. 

"No!", Clarke screamed, "Lexa , Don't!"

Lexa cocked her head , turning towards Clarke, "He tried to trap me , he shot me. Tell me why I shouldn't snap his body into two right now."

Clarke looked at her pleadingly , blue eyes almost gleaming , she'd never looked so innocent and desperate, "If you hurt him I'll never ever forgive you."

Lexa let out a chuckle, "You think I care about your stupid feelings and your stupid forgiveness. I am thousands of years old , you mean nothing to me."

Clarke held up her hands in surrender and she slowly walked towards Lexa , not breaking eye contact for a second as Bob hung midair against the wall , his life in the demon's hands , quite literally. 

"If that was true... you wouldn't have healed me back on that roof...", Clarke spoke softly , inching towards the black eyed demon , "or just now..", She mumbled gently touching Lexa's shoulder. 

The demon glanced between her hand and her face before blinking.   
In an instant bright green eyes replaced the dark void as she dropped Bob back on the floor. 

"One of these days... you're gonna make me lose my mind...", Lexa said slowly, sternly, emphasizing every word, it wasn't clear if it was a threat or a warning, "..and that will be your last day on this earth Clarke of House Griffin.", She whispered before snapping her fingers and vanishing from the room, leaving a confused Clarke and shocked Bob behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey curious if anyone saw this coming.   
> And Supernatural fans will get the ‘Saving people hunting things’ reference lol.   
> Also I can’t believe how many of you’ve left kudos and comments on my work , it makes my heart so happy gosh you guys are the best. Y’all have no clue how much your feedback means to me.


	9. It’s fun time

"In the hall ! Now !", Lexa thundered as soon as she teleported into the mansion, walking up the round stairs , red robe royally dragging behind her shoulder.  
Standing with her demon's blade dagger in her hands as she saw her army slowly gathering below her from the stairs.

The demons had grown remarkably in numbers within the last week , with successful recruiting in Florida , Georgia and South Carolina, Lexa ruled over hundreds of demons. 

Lilith seemed nervous as she walked over and stood at the green eyed demon's side. 

"A couple of days ago....", Lexa began , her tone stern and threatening, "... one or maybe more of you went and hurt MY human. You touched someone in MY charge. You tortured her and now it's time to pay.... _Jus Drein Jus Daun! _"__

__Lilith nodded behind her, "Blood must have blood."_ _

__"You have five hours..", Lexa announced, "Exactly five hours to confess to your crime and I will show you mercy. But if I have to find you by myself....", She let out a chuckle , but it was scarier than her anger. A laugh filled with rage and fury, ".... oh you _reallyyyy _don't wanna know."___ _

____With that Lexa vanished into her room leaving Lilith , her second, to deal with the demons._ _ _ _

____The redhead rubbed a hand over her face , straightening her black miniskirt as she walked downstairs, standing among the other demons with her hands over her waist.  
"Which one of yeh wee dobbers did it? Go N' confess right now before yeh make it worse for yourself.", She warned , Amber eyes shifting from one demon to another. _ _ _ _

____No one said anything . There was dead silence, it would have almost felt like there was no one in the house if it wasn't for the slight shivering and clattering of Lilith's teeth._ _ _ _

____"Fine.", The girl said, "Lemme make it a bit easier for yeh jobbies.... do any of yeh know of the knight of hell Asmodeus?"_ _ _ _

____"No, but sounds like he was cursed with a terrible name.", Someone from the crowd commented and a few laughed._ _ _ _

____Lilith gave a sarcastic smile, "Brilliant! Please continue like this and yeh will all be burning right back in hell."_ _ _ _

____That seemed to quiet the room back down._ _ _ _

____"Aye , that's what ah thought. Now listen to meh. Yeh know how none of yeh have heard of him? It's 'cause he hurt Fluffy."_ _ _ _

____"The hellhound Fluffy?", A little demon girl asked curiously._ _ _ _

____"Aye.", Lilith nodded, "It was all way back. When hell had just started and Lucifer , may he bless us , was still just getting adjusted in his wee cage. Ah was little,  barely knew anyone. One of the first demons in hell. 'Course it was terrifying. That's when ah met Lexa, she was a knight of hell , mind yeh nobody took her seriously. She was known to get quite a bit attached to the souls she was supposed to torture and a woman with that. A nice proper lady. She only became a knight 'cause her father was one was the most terrifying knights in hell , if yeh love your head , don't mention him infront of her. Anyhoo, one day Asmodeus went and broke a paw of a wee hellhound, it was a stray , barely a puppy. But Lexa liked him , he wasn't even one of hers but everyone knew she was fond of the hounds.  
So when the broken legged puppy ran bag to his beloved Lexa with blood dripping from its wee paw.... let's just say she wasn't so nice to Asmodeus that day."_ _ _ _

____"What happened to him?", A quiet , hushed voice asked._ _ _ _

____"He was gone. There was a spell , a time travel spell, no one could perform it. Not even the king of Hell, it would take the powers of the devil himself to go long back in time, it's the power of those feathery scaffies up in heaven but Lexa performed it. She somehow made the spell work and she went back in time to the moment when Asmodeus was still a human on earth and she went to his house and she strapped his teeny weeny human body to a pole outside his hut and burned his wife and his children right infront of him, before pulling out his guts with her bare hands. She also made him eat 'em but we don't talk about that. Either way , Asmodeus was killed off before his time and erased from existence before he could even become a knight of hell"_ _ _ _

____"That sounds like a fucking psycho.... why in hell would she do that?", A girl with a sigil tattooed on her face called Emori mumbled._ _ _ _

____"She's a demon , not exactly a poster girl for mental wellness. Sure , the spell drained her. She was powerless for a whole century but no one dared to hurt Fluffy , Wennie or Fifi after that.", Lilith tucked her hair behind her ear, "Now imagine if she went back and erased an eejit from existence for breaking a puppy's leg that wasn't even hers , what is she gonna do to the person who went and tortured the human she still hasn't managed to kill."_ _ _ _

____A new wave of fear washes across the faces of every demon in the room, the redhead didn't miss the trembling legs of one specific pale skinny demon._ _ _ _

____"So ah suggest , you go and confess to her right now and maybe you'll get some mercy, or believe meh, you'll live to regret it.", Lilith squinted her eyes looking at Quentin.  
_______________________ _ _ _

____It had been an hour after Lexa's warning and she was resting in her room , staring at the photos of her little hellhounds , missing them , when she heard a faint knock at the door._ _ _ _

____She snapped her fingers and it opened smoothly, revealing Angeline and Felix._ _ _ _

____A proud smirk appeared of Lexa's face , "Have you come to confess?"_ _ _ _

____"We didn't hurt her , Heda. We swear, we just watched. It was Quentin. He did it. He tortured your human. But he is sorry , he's the one who sent us to confess , he's scared.", Angeline mumbled looking guiltily at the floor._ _ _ _

____Lexa smiled before waving her hand and the next moment they were back on the mansion staircase._ _ _ _

____"Quentin sweetheart.", Lexa called out in a sing-a-song voice._ _ _ _

____The crowd underneath made way as the skinny boy walked towards the Commander._ _ _ _

____"I hear you told them to confess...", She asked , wrapping a hand over Quentin's shoulder casually._ _ _ _

____The boy nodded in turn._ _ _ _

____"That's fantastic...", Lexa smiled and gave him a pat on the back and just like that in a whoosh she and Quentin were standing outside of a wooden red door._ _ _ _

____"What ..is...this place?", Quentin asked , fear lacing his every word._ _ _ _

____Lexa gave him a big grin as she pushed the doors open dramatically, "Welcome to my red room of pain.... I think that is something from fifty shades.", She mumbled as she pushed him inside, "I would never confess to watching that movie but since you're gonna die... oh well. Didn't like Christian or Ana , truth be told sassy blondes are more my type. Frankly, I just went to watch it for some kinky sex, there was no fucking kinky sex in it. What a huge disappointment. Don't worry though Quentin sweetheart , we are gonna have a lot of....", She paused, "...fun. Bet you thought I was gonna say sex. I mean you're not bad but you're not my type. So whatcha say, let's begin the fun."_ _ _ _

______The Heda clicked her fingers and the lights turned on revealing a large white room covered in dark reddish brown - black splatter .  
It didn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't paint.   
The whole place was covered in every torture instrument you could think of.   
The rack , thumbscrews, knives , medical instruments , hacksaws , the Spanish spider , chains , shackles , cages , ships , cattle prods , tazers , needles , nails , hammers ... you name it ; she had it all._ _

____"No... no..", Quentin shook his head , backing away a little, "You said you'd show mercy if I confessed.", he tried to bargain desperately._ _ _ _

____"Honey , I'm a demon. I lied.", Lexa rolled her green eyes, "... okay fine, well... I will show you some mercy. You get to choose your torture. It's an open buffet.", she winked._ _ _ _

______Quentin gulped , his Adam's apple bobbing as he looked at each instrument. He stared the longest at the rack. It was weird how so many people thought it was the worst.  
Lexa could tell you definitely that it wasn't.   
All it did was tear off arms , then the victim would bleed to death quickly.   
Where's the torture in that?_ _

____"The needles.", He finally said after what seemed like ages._ _ _ _

____Lexa smiled , clicking her fingers again and within an instant the man was strapped to a metal chair , chains appearing on both his hands and ankles._ _ _ _

_____Quentin didn't seem that terrified right now, why would he be? He was a new demon but still a demon from hell and he had been tortured before.  
But Hell was a whole different story , Demons were lucky in that matter.... even their brains couldn't cope with the horrors of hell , so they used a coping skill called selective memory when they finally got summoned to earth in order to function.   
Too bad Lexa didn't have that option. _ _ _

____The green eyed girl grabbed a needle from the lowermost shelf , it was a slender piece of metal with a tiny hole at the end , holding a long red thread in it, a regular sewing needle found in many human homes._ _ _ _

____"You know...", Lexa spoke in a low voice , as calm as if she was praying, she didn't seem to be bothered at all by the metal and blood stench of the room or the numerous torture devices, she looked so relaxed someone would almost think she was about to take sewing lessons from a kind granny, "... I actually enjoy this."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah... I guessed that much by your awesome collection.", Quentin replied , struggling in his bounds._ _ _ _

____"No , I don't mean the torture. I mean this ... talking to someone knowing they'll never share my secrets with anyone.", Lexa almost seemed to be in a meditative state as she sat across Quentin on a tall wooden chair, "It's sort of... I don't know... feels good."_ _ _ _

____The room for silent for a few seconds before Lexa spoke again , "Anyway, did I tell you I made these threads myself? Created from scratch and covered in salt and holy water, that's gotta suck for you.", She leaned in closer , turning Quentin's chair around, running her finger over his neck, "This is where you hurt her didn't you?", She mumbled and the next second Quentin was chewing on his lips to stop himself from screaming as the thread burned and sizzled over his skin like cold water on a flaming hot pan._ _ _ _

____"You shouldn't have touched her.", Lexa shook her head as she went deeper and deeper with the needle , her fingernails ripping his neck apart farther , she digged and digged till she could see his spine, "Can you please stop screaming , it's really rude?", She politely asked as her skilled fingers wrapped the thread around his cervical vertebrae, she could see C4 and C5 through the black blood , nerves and thin muscles, "You know I was taught how to do this when I was just a kid... it was fairly horrifying to the little freckled girl. I didn't have a name back the- could you please stop screaming? I'm talking here.", Lexa shook her head , pulling at the thread but that just made Quentin scream and twist more._ _ _ _

____"She's ... she's not not... who you think she is!", Quentin shouted , struggling harder , "She...isn't..."_ _ _ _

____"Oh shut up.", She muttered , pulling at the man's hair , causing him to look up at her as she stood, "Tell you what ... we're just gonna solve this issue right now.", she took the needle and shoved it into the side of his mouth._ _ _ _

____Quentin widened his eyes and struggled but Lexa held his head straight as she went in and out of his mouth with the needle , sewing his lips together.  
She could see he was trying not to scream now, knowing if he opened his mouth he'd end up ripping it apart. _ _ _ _

____"I actually didn't have a name till I was four... no one knows that though.", Lexa softly informed him, leaning back into the chair , pleased with his sewed mouth, "... father, he didn't wanna name me. When I asked him later, he didn't wanna "get attached to some stupid thing", whatever , I am not too fond of him either so that's cool. Wish I could get back at him ... nothing better than good ol' fashioned revenge , eh? Maybe I will get it after I rule over all the demons.", she suddenly found herself smiling, "Heyyy, this is good. It's almost like a free therapy session. I am liking this. You know what we should get a psychology book."_ _ _ _

____The demon snapped her fingers and a thick book appeared in her hands , she smelled it for a second before opening it , "Oh , I love how they smell.", She mumbled before going through the pages._ _ _ _

____"Oh I could have this one...", She mumbled on the third page while Quentin just sat there in silence, "...oh yeah this too.", she shook her head, "Oh look there's a whole section about Daddy issues... fun.", sarcasm dripped from her tone._ _ _ _

____"I don't wanna read this anymore.", She announced as she closed the book shut and went back to the needle._ _ _ _

____Lexa moved the needle forward towards his eyes and watched his pupils contract and eyes widen in horror as he tried to shake his head out of her grip and failed as the needle went closer and closer to his eye._ _ _ _

____Quentin was trying to scream but stay quiet at the same time, it was so difficult.  
Sewed lips is no fun , Lexa could tell from experience, she could almost see the terror in his eyes as he tried his hardest to move away from it. _ _ _ _

____The man was still struggling , iris centimeters away from being pierced when suddenly and unexpectedly Lexa stopped._ _ _ _

____Quentin stared at her in confusion , letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding._ _ _ _

____"You know what? I'm not gonna kill you...", Lexa grinned, ".. You're a gift!"_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t mess with the demon’s girl.
> 
> Also I just learned how to make italic/ bold texts and I’m fairly proud of myself.  
> Probably my biggest accomplishment in years lmao.


	10. Don't

Clarke woke up in cold sweats again , eyes adjusting to the darkness before she grabbed her phone and checked the time.   
 _5:14 AM._  
The girl ran a hand over her head , sitting upright and tying her hair into a ponytail, ignoring her sweat glistened neck and head.

This had become somewhat of a regular thing really.   
She kept getting the same nightmares over and over this past week.

Everything just seemed weird.

Bob had been a little distant from her , confused and creeped out by why a demon had listened to and healed his godchild but still , he'd tried his best to be supportive and cheerful around her.  
He had asked her about Lexa a couple of times but what exactly could Clarke tell him?   
Octavia wasn't told about the demon's little visit , Bob thought it was better if she didn't know, but they moved Clarke right back to her house the very next day, she was healed anyway (apart from the 4 inch scar on the back of her neck, but it was alright , she could cover it up with her hair).

But that wasn't even the beginning of the weird.

It had all started on Tuesday when Lexa showed up at Clarke's house in the middle of the night with a "gift".

***Tuesday***

Clarke found herself nervous and scared as she woke up.   
Her dreams had been getting creepier and scarier by the day.   
And the problem was , they didn't feel like dreams.   
It felt as if she was in another world , like reality had been altered a little.   
Like schools during breaks or unfamiliar McDonald's on long road trips.  
Almost as if she was in a waiting room of an abandoned hospital.

The first nightmare she had didn't make any sense, she found herself in an empty corridor, sitting across from the brightness of an aquarium, the only source of lightening in the whole place.

She went closer to examine the aquarium, it was empty apart from the greenish water and a single fish who was looking the other way.

Clarke went closer , trying to ignore the eerie silence of the place as she came face to face with the fish.

The blonde backed away a little as soon as she did so.   
The fish was grinning , with giant yellow human teeth and it spoke in a creepy childlike voice , "Wake up , Clarke ... wake up before you forget how to."

She could barely breathe as she woke up , clutching her chest and sweat dripped tank top.

Things just got weirder after she woke up.

Lexa was standing outside her window, tapping on it with a proud smile, "Hello Clarke of house Griffin."

"Lexa??What are you doing here?", Clarke covered herself with a hoodie lying beside her bed as she opened the window, "Come inside and don't make any noise, mom would kill me if she woke up."

"I brought you a gift.", Lexa smiled as she waved her hand and the next second she was standing centimeters away from Clarke's confused face.

"What?"

"A gift. I brought you a gift,  _houpgeda._ ", Lexa responded , green eyes wide with wonder as she kept staring at Clarke like a little child.

"What gift? And what the hell does 'houpgeda' mean?", Clarke furrowed her brows.

"It doesn't mean anything, nevermind that.", Lexa shook her head and clicked her fingers and in an instant three other people were in the room with them, "Quentin , Felix and Angeline. The demons who attacked you.", She proudly spoke , removing her red robe and folding her sleeves up as she took out her dagger and handed it to Clarke, " _Jus drein jus daun, houpgeda_.", she added, "Blood must have blood. They're all yours."

Clarke widened her eyes and quietly stood there as Lexa moved towards her , gently putting the dagger in her hand and giving it a slight squeeze before backing away.

The blonde looked at the other three demons, running her hand through her hair in frustration, "Are... are his lips sewed shut together?"

"Yes. He won't scream no matter what you do to him now. They're all yours."

"Are you crazy? No.", Clarke shook her head rapidly as she walked over to Quentin, watching his eyes widen in fear as she brought the dagger closer to his mouth , "Hey , it's alright , it's alright , I'm not gonna hurt you.", she assured as she used the dagger to slowly cut open the stitches on his lips , "Are you okay?", She asked.

Quentin stared at her in wonder and confusion as he nodded.

"What are you doing? They tortured you.", Lexa frowned.

"Yeah, I am very much aware of that thanks.", Clarke responded.

"Don't you want revenge? I'm giving it to you on a silver platter, it's a gift.", Lexa almost seemed .... hurt?

"Umm your idea of a gift is like ... really messed up. What do you want me to do? Torture them?", Clarke muttered in disgust, looking at Quentin's bleeding lips. She wasn't expecting Lexa to nod in response, "No?! What the fuck ? I'm not gonna torture them! Shakespeare said 'An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind' ... no wait! I think that was Gandhi... I don't remember okay , whatever , the point is someone said it and like .. I kind of agree."

"But it's a gift?", Lexa cocked her head.

"Alright uh that's sweet , I really appreciate it...thanks but ... no thanks.", Clarke hesitantly replied, handing the dagger back to the commander, "I forgive them. I don't want them to be tortured."

Lexa clutched the dagger in her fist , "You're the most unusual creature I've ever met. Fine, do not torture them...they will be freed."

"Same though.", Clarke gave an awkward smile, "And thank you , I'm very proud of you for being the bigger person , I know forgiveness seems like a really shitty and stupid thing but it's also kinda cool. I am no saint but I am trying to be a better person for m-", She was still talking when a splash of thick , warm liquid hit her in the face , entering her mouth and ruining her hoodie.

"What the actual shit Lexa?!", Clarke exclaimed , screwing her face up in disgust.

The green eyed creature had slashed the throats of the other three demons in one single graceful movement.

Clarke gagged , looking at the stick black demon blood that was all over her and the room walls, the three bodies with open throats laid there in a pool of their own blood, "Oh god! This is bad. This is really bad. You're gonna die , my mom is gonna rip you into fifty seven pieces and then she's gonna eat me alive. Oh fuck! There are actual fucking bodies in my room god I'm gonna puke.", she tried to steady herself by backing away and holding onto the side of her bed.

"I can kill her for you.", Lexa offered with a soft smile as she tried to move closer to the girl , tucking the dagger back into her belt.

"No no no NO.", Clarke shook her head violently , putting more distance between her and the demon.

"But... you said she'd kill you? Why would you not want to defend yourself? I can kill her for you."

"Jesus Christ I can't believe I'm having this conversation, but okay ... umm Lexa... killing people is NOT OKAY. Murder = bad."

"No?", Lexa furrowed her dark brows innocently , for a second Clarke almost felt like she had just denied candy to a kid.

"Wow! Excellent point, you've won me over with your meaningful argument, you can totally kill people now.", Clarke rolled her eyes , tone full of sarcasm, "Hell,let's start a genocidal girl band-The murder wives. Oh gosh there's demon fucking blood all over my room.", She was still having trouble getting used to that.

Lexa's face was heating up , freckled cheeks red as she clicked her fingers and just like that Clarke's room was clean again , infact it was cleaner than it had ever been in her life.

"Holy wow that's a useful power. Like really useful I could really use that po- NO I am distracting myself . Anyway , the rule is killing is bad.", Clarke announced.

Lexa was pouting like a sad puppy.

"No don't do that... it's... no. Stop that.", Clarke shook her head, "I told you , killing is not okay. Don't be a bad little girl."

"I am bad. That's the whole point of being a demon.", Lexa frowned, "And I'm not a little girl!"

"Yes you are , smoly.", Clarke smiled.

"Go to Hell.", Lexa mumbled before vanishing from the room.

***Wednesday***

Clarke was sitting with Bob in her own room , Abby was fast asleep and she'd called her Godfather just to make sure things weren't bad between them.

"You sure you're okay, princess? You can tell me if it still hurts.",Bob asked , referring to her neck.

"Yes Bob, for the hundredth time ,I'm fine I promise.", Clarke assured him , taking another sip of the chicken soup he'd brought her.

"Okay , good.", Bob nodded , fidgeting with his fingers, "Clarke, how did you get that demon to stop from killing? I still don't understand. It wasn't even an ordinary demon."

" _Her_ name is Lexa. And like I've told you before... I just asked her not to kill you."

"But... that doesn't make any sense.", Bob frowned in confusion, "Why would a demon listen to you?"

"I don't know okay.", Clarke mumbled, "I just... can we not talk about that please I'm tired. I couldn't sleep."

Bob nodded, "Yes , as you say, princess. And.. why? What happened? How many hours of sleep did you get?"

"I don't know maybe like two.", Clarke rubbed at her face, keeping the empty soup bowl aside.

Bob leaned forward , keeping his giant palm over Clarke's forehead , checking for fever.

"No its not that. I'm fine. Just... nightmares. Don't worry.", Clark let out a tired laugh as she playfully pushed his hand away, "I'll be fine if I... sleep."

"Alright then, I'll leave you alone, your highness.", Bob dramatically bowed making the girl giggle, "Please , just take care of yourself.", he added , pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead before straightening his plaid shirt and leaving her room , closing the door behind him.

***Friday***

Clarke had another nightmare but this time she barely remembered it.   
Although all she could think of after waking up was a name. It came repeating inside her head over and over again.  
 _'ALIE'_

It was 3 am yet she found herself unable to fall sleep, she tossed and turn and counted sheeps but all in vain.

She had a faint memory of her childhood , when her father was still alive.   
Abby and Marcus would tuck her in everynight with big smiles and loving words.

' _In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again_.',Her parents would say before kissing her on the forehead and she'd drift off to dreamland.

Everything was so much easier back then.

After that her life just went to hell.

Suddenly Clarke sat upright , a ghost of a smile on her face as she whispered , "Lexa I need you."

The lights flickered and a sleepy looking Lexa appeared infront of the blonde.   
She looked different though , so ... normal.   
She wasn't wearing the usual black paint she wore around her eyes and maybe there was even a trace of a smile on her face.

"You're not wearing your raccoon eye look?", Clarke smiled.

"It's called war paint.", Lexa responded, she looked so Human.

"War paint? That's cool I guess.", Clarke mumbled , wrapping her soft blanket tighter around herself as she sat against the wall on her bed.

"Why did you call me?"

"Just 'cause.", Clarke softly spoke , she felt so tired and exhausted, the worst part was that she felt scared to go back to sleep, "We could chat for a while.", she said , patting the spot beside her on the bed.

Earlier her nightmares would range from binging on cake to having an embarrassing photo shared all over the Internet.   
But these nightmares ... they were different.

The demon waited a second before she came and sat beside Clarke , fingers touching the soft furry material of her blanket , and brushing against Clarke's for a second.

"What do you wanna talk about?", Lexa asked, detaching her red robe from her black clothes and folding it before she kept it aside.

"Anything.....Tell me something ...something about you.", Clarke adjusted herself comfortably on the bed , offering the demon a little space beneath the cozy warm blanket.

"Why?", Lexa asked , pulling the blanket a little toward her side.

"Hey! You're taking away my side too.", Clarke pulled the blanket back towards her before making an invisible line exactly in the middle with her fingers, "This side is yours, this side is mine."

Lexa cocked her head in amusement, "How're you never scared of me?"

Clarke frowned, "Pfft, why would I be afraid of you? What are you gonna do to me ? Kill me? Not exactly a very good threat. So yeah... I'm not scared of you."

"One of these days... you're gonna make me lose my min _d_.", Lexa muttered under her breath.

"Sureee.", Clarke shrugged , "Anyway , have you ever really destroyed a building?Like an actual building with people in it?"

"Yes.", Lexa nodded, laying down on the bed , sighing a little as the blanket ate her up like a cocoon.

"Could you destroy this house too? Just like that ? With a snap of your fingers?"

"I could.",Lexa replied.

"And you'd not mind killing a bunch of people?"

"I could kill anyone without feeling regret."

"Eh I know you won't.", Clarke lied down too , She was now staring at the ceiling , resting parallel to a knight of hell yet it felt more comfortable than a princess sleepover.

"Why do you think that? I am a demon. Literally evil personified."

"I don't think you're evil.", Clarke's voice was so low , it almost sounded like a whisper.

"I am. I was born evil. You've seen me kill."

"Evil isn't born , it's made.", Clarke turned her head to look at the green eyed girl , she looked so harmless, her freckles prominent , now more than ever without her eye paint "There's good in you still, Lexa Tricrew."

"My father would disagree.", Lexa let out a self deprecating chuckle.

"Well , Then your father is wrong."

Lexa shook her head with a soft laugh , turning to look at the blonde . Now face to face with her.

"Do you have a favorite singer?", The demon asked suddenly, leaning closer. It felt so natural. Like she'd done this all her life.

Clarke giggled a little, " No, do you? I remember you said you said you liked Elvis."

"Yes, he was the most talented human I've ever come across. A legend , really. I heard his song first when I came to earth around 1958. I was on my way to kill a woman , his husband had sold his soul in return for me to take her life. No big deal , he wasn't the first person to do something like that and it didn't make much difference to me , humans don't deserve to live anyway , they're pests , but on my way I remember hearing this song , and I remember just standing there for a few minutes , taking in the melody and I remember thinking 'Maybe some humans aren't so bad after all'."

Clarke was smiling , her eyes curious and full of wonder, "Could you sing it to me?"

Lexa shook her head, "No. I do not sing."

"Alright , then I can play it on my phone and we can dance to it.", Clarke grinned, turning to grab her phone when Lexa stopped her, the demon's freckled cheeks red.

"No."

"Why not?", Clarke furrowed her brows, "Come on."

Lexa shook her head harder, trying to keep her face blank and failing spectacularly.

"Wait....", Clarke paused , thinking hard, ".. Do you not know how to dance?"

"Pfft.", Lexa shook her head even harder, "Ofcourse I do. I am thousands of years old. I can definitely dance."

"Awww. You can't. That's so adorable.", Clarke giggled again as she unlocked her phone , "What song was it that you heard?"

"Don't.", Lexa responded.

"Huh?"

" That's the name of the song I heard in 1958. I remember it like it was yesterday.  I sometimes sang it in hell when things got too much for me.. and.... and it almost felt good.", Lexa had just finished completing her sentence when music suddenly filled the room.

_Don't, don't, that's what you say_   
_Each time that I hold you this way_   
_When I feel like this and I want to kiss you_   
_Baby, don't say don't_

"How... did you?, Lexa's green eyes were full of admiration as a smile appeared on her face.

"YouTube! It's magic.", Clarke smiled too.

_Don't, don't leave my embrace_   
_For here in my arms is your place_   
_When the night grows cold and I want to hold you_   
_Baby, don't say don't_

"You have to teach me how to do this sometime.", Lexa mumbled before she started humming along to the song.

"Tell you what? You come with me everyday to the rooftop of the sneak palace and I'd teach you everything I know of technology."

Lexa nodded and closed her eyes , letting herself drown in the music.

_If you think that this is just a game_   
_I'm playing_   
_If you think that I don't mean_   
_Every word I'm saying_   
_Don't, don't, don't, don't_   
_Don't feel that way_   
_I'm your love and yours I will stay_

Clarke didn't even realize when she fell asleep but she didn't have nightmares again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading the fish teeth thing on tumblr and I was like oh wow I am definitely using it in one of my stories.  
> Anyway, I'd like to thank you all from reading, leaving kudos and specially commenting.... it means the world to me.  
> I absolutely didn't expect such positive feedback. You guys are the best.


	11. It wasn’t supposed to be a thing

The whole of last month , Clarke had spent most her nights sneaking out of the house , woken from nightmares to go meet Lexa on the rooftop of the sneak palace.

It started off as a casual thing , Clarke would teach Lexa about the internet and tell her about all the new technology that was.

It wasn't supposed to be a thing.

Clarke thought she could just distract herself , it was like an adventure just being around Lexa, as if she was the ocean and the blonde was the shore and every tide carved something else out of her.  
But it felt good.  
For some time her mind wouldn't keep working , worrying about everything.  
She didn't feel so tired when she was with Lexa.

She thought she could just be free for a while.  
After all at the end of the day Lexa was still a demon and Clarke came from a family of hunters.

It wasn't supposed to be a thing.

But then even Bob was unable to control himself from asking how Clarke had ever gotten a demon to stop taking a life.  
That was something the girl didn't understand herself.  
Or maybe she did.

The more time she spent Lexa the more she started believing that underneath all the darkness and ruthlessness there was just a girl.  
Someone trying to understand the world.

Lexa wasn't nice. She was miles away from being nice.  
But she wasn't evil.

That's the thing isn't it?  
It would be so easy if everything was just black and white , good and evil , hell and heaven.  
But it wasn't.

Clarke felt that Lexa was more like a child than anything else, the way she was full of wonder and curiosity about everything.

Sometimes things were a little weird because of that.

Once Lexa just returned home with her, standing across her bed , "Do you want to listen to music?"

"I have to sleep, we'll do that later , Lexa."

Apparently demons not only didn't require sleep , they just couldn't sleep at all so the green eyed creature just stood there for five minutes , staring at a really awkward Clarke before mumbling, "It's okay. I'll watch over you, houpgeda."

"Nope nopity nope! Not gonna happen.", Clarke had to engage in a hell of a debate to make the demon leave.

Clarke realized Lexa wasn't even bad , she was just a socially awkward kitten who sometimes tortured and killed people for fun.

And more on that , she would sometimes capture humans who were trolling/ insulting Clarke on the internet and bring them to her all bound up and the girl would have to explain to her all over again that killing was bad.

"But I didn't kill them , I just kidnapped them."

"Yeah that's bad too , Lexa!"

She was exactly like a kitten that brings you dead mice as "gifts".  
But she was learning.

Soon Lexa had started bringing her boxes of pumpkin spice cookies, the best part about them being they never caused weight gain no matter how much Clarke ate.  
It was such a relief.  
She'd never gone so many days without binging and purging.

And then they started spending time together even during the day, Clarke even took her to cafes a couple of times.

That wasn't the only weird thing happening in Clarke's life though.

Octavia and Bob had been taking her to the white bunker every other day to train.

Bob wasn't exactly very fond of the idea of his goddaughter hanging out or being friends with a demon but he knew she was the most stubborn person on the planet , so they ended up making a deal where Clarke would train and learn shooting , knife fighting and self defense from monsters and he in return wouldn't stop her from seeing Lexa.

She hadn't planned it to be this way.  
It wasn't supposed to be a thing.

Truth be told , Clarke didn't think Bob could stop a knight of hell even if he wanted to but she agreed because she knew he was just worried about her.  
And she was glad , at-least someone was worried.

Abby wasn't really doing much these last few days except drinking and passing out.  
With so many new child stars coming and going , it was almost impossible for Clarke to get a role and she had started to accept that.

Clarke still kept having nightmares , they just kept getting worse.  
She would see blood and fire and hooks and wake up sweaty and worried thinking of only one name.  
'ALIE'

Sometimes it got too much for her and she'd go to the bathroom , repeatedly punching the wall until the pain distracted her from her thoughts.

Although whenever she did that , Lexa somehow knew and when they met she would hold her hand softly , close her eyes and within moments the pain would be gone.

It wasn't supposed to be a thing.

But then there were moments when she sat on the roof beside Lexa, looking over the city at in the morning somewhere between stars and the sun , listening to Elvis , watching the green eyed girl humming along to the tunes and she'd forget everything else.

And there was another fascinating thing about the demon , she liked to read.  
She loved to read.  
And soon Clarke found herself falling even more in love with books.

It was all good.

Lexa and books became her escape and she needed it.  
When life gave her lemons , she just threw them away and went to the rooftop of the sneak palace and indulged herself in books and the company of Lexa.

It felt weirdly amazing.  
Like suddenly she had a billion friends.  
Like she was suddenly not alone anymore.  
Like suddenly her life had become adventurous.

And it had.

She'd read books earlier , Sure.  
But not to the point where she got obsessed with them.  
But now , they had become a part of her somehow.

Every week Lexa would give her a new book , sometimes fantasy , sometimes young adult romance, sometimes horror and Clarke found herself unable to sleep before completing them.

Clarke would give her some books too , mostly popular ones.  
She made sure Lexa was all caught up with Harry Potter and the hunger games and Divergent and every other magical book she could think of.

Lexa was not what she'd expected of a demon, not even a bit.

She'd often find Lexa stopping and staring at her , her eyes wide and wondering as if she was just seeing Clarke all over again , like she was rediscovering her , and her face would melt into something so glad.

Clarke didn't know what was happening and what they were doing but she didn't want it to end.

Lexa on the other hand knew she was absolutely, utterly and completely screwed.  
It was all so painless , being with Clarke.

There was something so mindlessly ordinary about it , like Clarke was just another flower that had grown in her garden. Just another book she'd kept on the shelf.  
She wasn't there , and then the next day she was and Lexa couldn't remember the years before her.  
Before her eyes or her smile and her sarcasm , and the demon would hang onto every word she said like strings and tie them together in a heart shape.  
All she knew was , she wanted to make that girl the happiest she'd ever been.

Lexa had an army to command and hell to break loose , but the moment Clarke would call her she'd find herself running to her with a stupid smile as if she was all that existed.

Lilith probably was getting frustrated though.  
Earlier everytime Lexa was out with Clarke , the commander would go back to Lilith and complain about the stupid human with the stupid grin and stupid bright blue eyes who can't do anything right.

And the redhead would just shake her head muttering, "Aye, Heda , yeh have told me that a hundred times."

Now she was just being bombarded with facts about humans that Lexa found fascinating.

The knight of hell had never really spent time with or among humans , the most she'd been around a human was a day before she snapped his neck and fed him to her hellhounds.

But now Clarke would take her to park and cafes and Lexa would ask her about everything and anything she could think of , and other times she'd just notice things about humans.

"Hey Lilith , Do you know humans say 'ow' , even if they haven't been hurt , it's just a thing they say when they think they might have been hurt."

"Wow , Some humans use pigments and dyes to make their bodies flashy and colorful! They even attach shiny dangly bits to their cartalidgous membranes."

Lilith would just nod along and insist Lexa start paying attention to their plan of opening the gates of Hell and the Heda would just shrug and mumble about the demon not being interested enough in humans.

But every night no matter what work came up Lexa would tell Azazel or Croness to handle it and go back to the rooftop and stay there with Clarke till the sun came out.

It wasn't supposed to be a thing.... but it was.


	12. Ask your hell bestie

The more time passed , the more Clarke seemed to be getting used to a 'schedule'.

She didn't even realize when hanging out with a demon became a regular part of her life.

She didn't even realize when holding guns and knives became as natural as holding her phone.

She didn't even realize when blood and sweat and scars became as much a part of her as her soul.

It had all happened so fast.

Sure, she remembered all the self defense training she'd had with Bob but it was so different when they were training her for a certain threat rather than a precaution.

It was different with Octavia, because she wouldn't gently pick her up after falling down everytime and she wouldn't give her cookies for accidentally hitting her.   
Not that the girl ever hit Clarke by accident.

The training had lately become more and more exhausting, Clarke could feel the ache in her body when she lied down on her bed , she could see the muscles on her arms everytime she went infront of the mirror , she could feel the soreness in her legs everytime she sat.   
But the training continued.

And if physical pain wasn't enough , the chants Clarke had to learn were even worse.   
Sometimes she wondered if school sucked as much.  
Ofcourse, schools probably (definitely) didn't force you to learn Latin chants to exorcise demons.

And honestly , Octavia was more of a demon than Lexa ever had been.   
Clarke had started to call her 'Satan spawn' in her head.

Octavia wouldn't stop even when Clarke was bleeding through her broken nose or trying to cover herself from the non-stop blows.  
"Do you think a demon or a vampire is gonna just stop if you're injured, Clarke?!"

Thank goodness , she didn't know about Lexa or Clarke was almost certain the brunette would go and rip out the demon's tongue with her bare hands.

Octavia was ruthless.

Clarke wondered if this is what happened after years and years of facing monsters and killing them.

The hunter was beautiful , sure . With her light eyes, strong jawline and tanned skin that could make anyone jealous.   
But her skin was also covered in innumerable scars.   
She usually wore dark clothes that covered her completely but when they were training sometimes her black top would slide a little , revealing the long claw-shaped scars on her throat or what seemed like an animal bite on the back of her hand.

Clarke had never met someone so fierce and disciplined.  
She wasn't cupcakes and sunshine .  
She was all wild hair , bloody knuckles and anger issues that could scare the devil himself.

The blonde didn't even realize when the 'Satan spawn' turned into that one strict teacher who'd punch you in the throat if you messed up but just wants what's best for you.

Sure , Clarke could leave the training anytime she wanted. One word from her and she was certain Lexa would just disappear along with her to some far off world.   
But she didn't want to run anyone.   
She hadn't even realized when Octavia went from being just her trainer to being a friend.

The girl's sass , her rules and her ruthlessness grew on Clarke and she found herself actually interested in learning.

She found herself actively wanting to get better and work harder.   
She found herself wanting to get strong instead of skinny.

"Clarke , you need to start eating proteins! The demons aren't gonna give a crap if you are size 0. All being thin is gonna get you is a smaller casket."

Sure, sometimes the chicken Clarke had intended to eat roasted would end up being deep fried and she'd feel guilty.   
But the adrenaline of lifting more weight than yesterday , training harder than before and longer than she ever had was enough to distract her.

Although it was a little awkward when Lexa saw the Clarke's bruised cheek and was about to throw a tantrum.

It was sort of weird trying to explain what she was actually doing that got her beat up to Lexa.   
Clarke couldn't just go 'Oh hey, yeah I'm just learning how to kill you if it ever came to that'.

But the demon took it surprisingly well.   
Infact Lexa even went as far as saying that's great , Clarke should know how to protect herself.

And it was all good.

And here she was , training again with Octavia in the white bunker.

"Land the punch, avoid the counter, move.", Octavia instructed as she ducked and avoided another punch from Clarke.

Octavia was actually getting more and more impressed by the blonde , her stomach might be swollen from Octavia's last kick just minutes ago but Clarke wasn't ready to give up.

In a way , Octavia was reminded of herself a little.   
She remembered when she had her first actual lesson with Indra , her mentor.   
Bellamy had always been gentle , never hitting harder than he needed to but Indra was fierce and wouldn't forget a single mistake.   
And if it wasn't for her Octavia doubted she'd even be alive right now

"If I focus on punching , how am I gonna defend myself?", Clarke mumbled in frustration, keeping her hands close to herself.

Octavia shook her head , "You should be worrying about what you have to do rather than be worrying about getting hurt or other things. Don't give yourself too many things to worry about.", she charged towards the blonde , aiming to kick her legs , but the girl jumped and barely missed the kick by an inch, "Just attack, then move. The moment you stop to worry about getting hit, you're probably gonna get hit."

Clarke nodded and was about to land a punch on the brunette when an unfamiliar voice boomed through the bunker, "Robert!"

Clarke frowned in confusion , she didn't know about any other hunters ever visiting the place.   
Octavia on the other hand had suddenly dropped her weapons and almost ran through the door.

The blonde followed her , just to find the girl jump-hug a tall guy with dark hair and hazel eyes that were mixed with anger and softness.

"Bell!", Octavia was smiling as she hugged him tightly, playfully punching him on the shoulders.  
All that anger and all the coldness seemed to have suddenly vanished from the girl's face.

"I have ... some leads , O.", The guy , who Clarke figured was Bellamy , said.

"About Lincoln?", Octavia's eyes shined with hope as she pulled away and looked up at her brother.

Bellamy shook his head sadly.

By then the tall figure of Bob had walked through the door , surprised to find another hunter there, "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Bellamy pulled out a folded picture from his jeans and handed it to Bob , "Robert...", he began, "I was tracking some demons in Florida, nothing major- the usual possession and exorcism. I thought it was just the normal deal... until I saw what was in his pockets."

Bob's eyes widened with worry and fury as he stared at the picture ,"This was inside a demon's pocket?", it was a picture of his own goddaughter, a selfie of the blonde with the green eyed demon he remembered as Lexa , except Clarke face had a cross drawn over it with red marker.

"Yeah. I recognized her from the framed pictures you keep in your room of you two.", Bellamy's voice was low, "... that isn't all though. When I found her picture I "questioned" the demon. Apparently he's not the only one with that picture and this isn't the most concerning thing either. They're planning something. Something big. I heard rumors about it , sure. But demons lie."

"Yeah.", Octavia nodded, "Demons lie."

"But this is true. One of my partners even saw a demon killing another."

Bob frowned, "But demons kill each other all the time."

"I know , but it wasn't that. It was a recruitment. Join or die.", Bellamy responded, running his hand through his hair.

Clarke stared at him in wonder, "Recruitment for what?"

Bellamy looked back at her , gaze full of confusion and uncertainty, "Something that would end with a lot of people dying. That's all I know."

Clarke frowned but Bob barely gave her time to react before he grabbed her arm and basically dragged her to a room , muttering an apology to Octavia and Bellamy.

"Clarke...", Bob rubbed his hand over his face, closing the door behind him, "... this is bad. This is really bad. I told you , you can't trust demons."

"We don't know what exactly happened."

"We know it's her. Come on , you know it's her. Use your common sense! How many knights of hell do you think are running around this damn country?"

Clarke refused to look him in the eye, as much as she'd gotten used to Lexa being around her... the blonde was aware , that at the end of the day Lexa was still a demon.

"What do you want me to do?", Clarke asked , her voice low, barely above a whisper.

"Ask the demon."

Clarke frowned, all this time trying to get her away from Lexa and now he was suggesting she meet her?  
"Bob...", She began.

"I don't trust demons but I believe if she wanted you dead , you'd already be...", Bob didn't finish the sentence and Clarke nodded.  
It was true.

"Fine then... I'll ask her.", Clarke muttered , pulling her jacket tighter around her and heading for the door.


	13. I don’t

"Lexa! I need you!", Clarke shouted on the top of the sneak palace, it was almost sundown and the blonde felt angrier by the second.

There was a slight flickering of lights before the demon appeared behind her , a small smile on her lips, "Hello Clarke of House Griffin.", she looked as normal as anyone without the war paint and red cloak.

It was a thing she had been doing lately , sometimes she'd even wear another color except black.... it usually only ranged between a deep brown or dark blood red.

Clarke didn't waste a single moment in exchanging pleasantries as she handed her picture to Lexa , "What is this?!"

Lexa furrowed her brows , "It's called a selfie."

Clarke shook her head , "No. NO! My friend got this picture from a demon. Why is my picture with a demon. What's going on?"

Lexa held onto the picture tighter , cocking her head to the side , "For information."

"I don't get it? The demon was in a whole different state. Why does a demon from a different damn state have my picture with a cross drawn on it? Is this like some sort of hit? What are you doing? Now someone tells me there's some sorta demon recruitment going on? I have no clue what's going on!"

Lexa bit down on her lip, "I'm ... doing... stuff."

"Wow! That explains so much! Damn! A+ reply. 10/10 would recommend."

Lexa tried not to roll her eyes at the obvious sarcasm, "Fine. What do you want me to tell you?"

"I'd like if you started by what the hell do you do while I am not around and oh right ! WHY DOES A DEMON HAVE OUR SELFIE?", Clarke's voice escalated with every word.

"As you wish.", Lexa mumbled and snapped her fingers.

It took a second for Clarke's head to stop spinning before she opened her eyes.  
She found herself standing in the middle of a giant room, a room that could easily fit her entire house in it.

"That selfie is a warning. The cross means you're out of bounds."

"Huh?", Clarke arched a brow, still trying to steady herself,"This ... is yours?", she asked , looking around.

Lexa nodded, "Give me a moment , I'll be back.", with that the green eyed demon vanished.

As the blonde waited , she heard some shuffling from the behind corner most door.  
Clarke , always being the curious cat walked into the kitchen.  
She found three people , who she assumed were demons as well , standing over a bleeding body.

"Is he dead?!", She widened her eyes , still not moving back though.

"Well,duh!", A demon , who looked to be around 15 answered , licking his bloody fingers clean, "The more important question is who are you?", he sniffed , "You're.... human."

"Don't.", Another demon , a petite girl with dark hair stopped the boy as he started to walk towards Clarke, "It's her."

"Who?", The young boy frowned, "You know her?"

"No. But I know she's the commander's friend, The girl from the picture... and we're supposed to play nice.",The girl replied, " Hi. Ontari by the way. Wish I could kill you.", She added , extending her bloody hand.

Clarke furrowed her brows with an attempt to smile, "Yeah , Umm thanks... but would you mind if I not get human blood on my hands.", she nervously fidgeted, walking back towards the door, watching the three demons carefully before she called out, "Lexa?! Where the hell are you?!."

"Right here.", Suddenly the demon appeared , her war paint back on and the red cloak hanging on her shoulder. A sort of wheel-like symbol sticking between her brows, "With me.", She added , gesturing for the human to follow her.

"What is this place?", Clarke questioned , walking behind Lexa, "This is where you live?"

Lexa nodded , opening door to the master bedroom, "Yes. It's one of the two places where my army is divided. Most of the demons are living in ... a sort of factory near the bar."

Clarke furrowed her brows , walking into the room, "Why... why do you need an army though?"

"To fight. Obviously.", Lexa answered , closing the door behind her and sitting on the bean bag near the corner table, "Do you have one of these?", She asked with a childish grin, "It's called a bean bag. They're very comfortable."

"Lexa...",Clarke massaged her forehead with her fingers,"Don't ... Just please don't. Can't you just tell me what you're planning?"

"I am planning to break hell loose.", Lexa answered casually, leaning back into the beanbag.

"Huh?", Clarke mumbled, "Okay. Cool. And... how and why do you want to do that?", she walked towards Lexa , leaning against the wall near where she sat.

"I want to rule."

"Okay, good enough reason. But how on earth are you gonna open Hell?!"

"Every good thing requires a sacrifice.", Lexa replied.

"Well, as someone who loves chicken nuggets , I agree... but can you be a LITTLE more specific?"

Lexa sighed , getting up from the bean bag , "I will need to throw in some human souls along with a little bit of demons."

"Wait... do you mean.. umm are you gonna kill some humans?", Clarke frowned , walking towards the demon.

"No?", Lexa tilted her head.

“That's really not a question you should be answering with a question.", Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Well then, I will need to kill seven or eigh-", Lexa began and the human widened her eyes in disbelief.

"You're gonna KILL SEVEN OR EIG-"

"Eight hundred ... thousand... people. Yes , that's correct.", Lexa interrupted , completing the girl's sentence, "Hey look we're even completing each other's sentences."

"Eight hundred or Eight thousand?!", Clarke seemed to be getting more frustrated by the second.

"Eight hundred thousand.", Lexa muttered under her breath.

"How about NO.",Clarke snapped.

"I have to do it."

"No you don't. Why ?! So what ... like ... you were just gonna kill more than half of the city ?!", The blonde shook her head in disbelief, "Was this your plan all along? You pretend to be my friend? You show me kindness just to kill this city ?! So what now ?! This is your plan? You wouldn't kill me directly but you'd just "sacrifice" me along with everyone else in this godforsaken place?!"

Lexa furrowed her dark brows , green eyes fixed on Clarke's as she replied, "No. Not you."

Clarke frowned in return.

"I wouldn't let you die.", The demon continued.

"But you'd kill eight hundred thousand humans in here?!"

"Yes.", Lexa nodded.

"Eight hundred fucking thousand people with lives and loved ones and their own stories and you'd kill them all ?!"

"Yes."

Clarke let out a dark chuckle, "No. you're not gonna kill them. You're not like that."

"Yes I am. It's what I am. I'm a demon,Clarke."

"It doesn't matter what you are. Stop using that as an excuse. I don't care if you had a shitty father , I don't care if you came from Hell. Guess what ?! Everyone has their own hell and they carry it around with them! You can't blame others for your decisions and you can't blame your ... whatever you are for what you do wrong.", Clarke ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, " I trusted you , I thought we were going somewhere, I thought you were my friend, I believed in you, knowing what you were ...because you are not an evil person. I still think you have good in you. Don't do this. Don't kill those people. It doesn't matter what you are , it matters what you do. So do some fucking good instead of mass murdering people. There's a literal body downstairs in the kitchen ... and yet here I am being a fucking fool trying to reason with you because I don't think you're a shitty ass bitch who'd just destroy a city to rule over some petty demons from hell."

Lexa paused for a second, not looking at the girl before she spoke in a low voice, "You don't know me at all then , houpgeda ."

Clarke took a deep breath , trying to be calm, "Look, you're my friend. Lexa, You're... I...I... Ugh holy fucking bloody hell! Lexa please. Just don't kill them."

"I have to do it."

"No,you don't have to do anything. But you can do something. You can be better.", Clarke was pleading as best as she could, she couldn't remember feeling this desperate ever before. It almost felt like the life of everyone who lived in that city was in her hands and it was a responsibility she didn't know she could take, "You're good , Lexa. You're so much more than just some demon."

"You put too much faith in me.", Lexa avoided looking at the girl, "But truth be told, I am more than just some demon. I'm a knight of hell."

"No... I don't mean that. I meant... I meant you're amazing. All you have to do is decide not to kill this city.", Clarke begged , "Please! I thought we were friends. I thought you cared."

"I do care!", Lexa growled, green eyes filled with anger, " I care and I've shown you that I do. I showed mercy ! I showed kindness ! And I did it all.... all of it... for you.",She inched closer to the human, "I always come when you call , I do everything you ask ! What more do you want from me?!"

Clarke backed away a little, "I am asking you to not kill eight hundred thousand people who live here just for some stupid ruling fantasy."

"No, you're asking me to change everything that makes me me. This is not fantasy , it's destiny. I was born to be a ruler."

"Nope. That's not how it works okay? That's just some bullshit. There's no such thing as destiny. Shit happens and you deal with it. But there is still good things. Really good things. There's still you... and me.",Clarke's voice was low and requesting, "Just because you were meant to do something doesn't mean you have to do it. Harry was supposed to be a Slytherin , right ? But he chose his own path. The Doctor , he could have been bitter and salty but instead he did the best he could. Arya Stark... she lost almost everything yet she kept on fighting because that's what's important.People aren't heroes because they were born with goodness in their heart , they're heroes because they overcame the shitty , horrible  things life threw at them."

"Well, at the end of the day , they're just stories,aren't they?", Lexa seemed to be persistent in avoiding the blonde's eyes, "This is real life and real life sucks."

A sad chuckle left Clarke's lips and she gently shook her head,sitting on the comfortable white fluffy bed, not sure if she was even capable of persuading the demon, "Yes , I know they're stories. But they're not "Just" stories. And I agree , real life SUCKS! That's why I turn to fictional characters. That's why so many people do it. It's mostly because we want an escape. The stories of these people shelter us from the storm of our daily lives; they save us. If only for a little while. But when we really give in, become invested, let ourselves be vulnerable, something changed. We begin to feel that we know them. It's no longer just an escape , but part of us, something that makes us who we are.", she kept talking as Lexa walked towards her , standing just a foot away, "These characters teach us that incredible adversity can be overcome. That people can love each other forever . That life can be an adventure. That magic can be real. And even if these miracles have never happened to us , we begin to go through life believing that , someday, they could."

Clarke paused for a second , getting up , standing infront of the demon, "And you , Lexa,...", She spoke softly , reaching out , gently touching the demon's face , finally looking her in the eye, "... You are my miracle. You are the kind of girl people read books about."

Lexa looked away once again, clenching her fists, wriggling out of the blonde's hold, "Too bad,I don't care about you."

Clarke frowned , "You literally said you did , like three seconds ago?"

"No I didn't."

"You'd be a horrible lawyer gosh! You literally just said you care."

"Demons lie.", Lexa shrugged , stepping away from the human.

"Look , I'm sorry about what happened to you in hell... I really am and I wish I could change it but I can't. I am sorry for what your father did to you-"

"You don't know the half of the story.", Lexa muttered under her breath , grabbing her red robe from behind the door.

"Then tell me!"

"Well for starters , he killed my beloved. The only soul I had ever been close to. He delivered Costia's head right to my bed , I wasn't even seventeen ... noW DO YOU REALLY THINK I AM GONNA FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT?!", Lexa glared.

Clarke looked down at her feet, "I..."

"I don't want your apologies. I know full well what I'm doing and why I'm doing it. I don't need saving , I'm not some damsel in distress."

"I never said you were, but-"

Lexa interrupted , her tone firm and certain, "You were wrong about me. I don't give a flying fuck about good and evil. Maybe I am a monster , either way I'm going to gift wrap revenge and mail it to my father."

"You can get revenge. Ofcourse you deserve to get revenge. But this is not the way to do it! You can't kill thousands and thousands of people to get back at one person. There are stages of grieving- Denial , anger, bargaining... Anger is where you're at right now and believe me , you're gonna need a friend for what comes later.", Clarke tried to reason with her.

"I don't...",Lexa responded, "I don't need friends. Specially not some sad human like you. You can go now."

"You... are unbelievable! Jesus Christ! Just try to think rationally."

"I AM THINKING RATIONALLY! Why else do you think you're not bleeding from your throat right now?!", Lexa had never looked angrier.

"Lexa , Just please give it time-", Clarke began but mid sentence she felt Lexa's long fingers gently tapping her forehead and the next second she found herself being sucked into the void.

When the blonde opened her eyes again she was standing in a giant library , surrounded by shelves and shelves of books.

Her head was spinning and she felt dizzy and she leaned against a shelf , holding onto it for dear life.

She just stayed there for god knows how long before she shook her head , almost as if she was trying to get rid of her thoughts before she grabbed the first book her eyes caught sight of and she sat down, amongst thousands of books and their beautiful smell.

"Hey, are you okay?", A gentle voice pulled Clarke out of her train of thoughts.

Clarke furrowed her brows , looking up to see a tall blonde girl , looking at her , eyes full of concern, "Yeah , I'm fine."

"You don't really look fine...", The girl gave her a sad smile.

"I think I know more about myself than you do.", Clarke hissed causing the girl to flinch a little, "Oh...", she softened her tone and closed her eyes for a second before speaking again, "I am sorry, I've ... just been having a really really long day. I didn't mean to snap at you , I'm really sorry."

The girl smiled at her in return, "It's okay. You've come to the right place then. There's no problem big enough that a good book can't solve.", she winked, "I'm Niylah by the way."

Clarke smiled too, staring at the girl - Niylah, "I'm Clarke Griffin, nice to meet you.", she looked the girl over with her long messy blonde hair and her baggy blue top with 'Valar Morghulis' written on it , her eyes looked tired and sleepy with dark circles around them , yet they crinkled with happiness as she smiled , "Nice shirt.", Clarke added.

"Oh yeah.", Nylah chuckled shyly, " It's... Umm... sorta a fandom shirt."

"Yeah , Game of thrones.... count me a fan.", Clarke tried to smile.

"Oh wow! Okay that's... awesome.", Niylah's grin widened, "Don't tell me you're a Sherlock and Harry Potter fan too or I'll probably start freaking out."

A small laugh escaped Clarke's lips at the childlike excitement of the girl, " Sherlock- Yes. Harry Potter- Hell yes!"

"Oh my god! That's awesome. Lemme guess... you are a Ravenclaw... no no no wait! Are you a Slytherin?", Niylah seemed to get more excited the more she talked.

"Neither... umm I'm a Hufflepuff.", Clarke smiled nervously.

"Hufflepuffs are the best!", Niylah resounded, "My favorite people."

"Nooo.", Clarke mumbled , her cheeks flushing red, "What about you though?"

"Ravenclaw.", Niylah said proudly, "I'm not that smart but you know.... I'm not gonna argue with pottermore."

"I don't know , you seem pretty smart to me.", Clarke tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You're too kind,my lady. Tell you what , I have to go and cook dinner for my dad but you can call me anytime...", A smile was constant on her face as Niylah grabbed a small notebook from her backpack and scribbled her digits on them, "Here's my number, hope to see you again soon.", she tore the paper and handed it to Clarke.

"Yeah same.",Clarke grinned , taking the paper and folding it into her pocket, "It was really nice meeting you."

"Likewise.", Niylah was adjusting her backpack comfortably over her shoulder , "See you soon Clarke Griffin.", she said as she headed for the door , making a Vulcan salute with her hand.

"See you soon.", Clarke mirrored the gesture with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where Clarke learns about Lexa’s extra curricular actives..... or where she finds out she might not be as cool with murder as she thought she was.


	14. Lowkey a murder supporter

"Clarke , Niylah is here to see you again.", Abby said as she knocked the door to her daughter's room. 

Clarke rubbed at her tired eyes , "Yeah, right... umm send her in."

A head of blonde hair soon appeared at the door, "I've been worried about you. You weren't picking up or replying."

For most the past week , Clarke had been spending her time with her new friend.   
It was pretty good, even happy for a while.   
But after that Clarke's nightmares started getting worse and well, she just stopped replying to any texts or calls from Niylah. 

"Yeah, Sorry, been busy.", Clarke responded.

"Could've just texted me once saying you were fine.", Niylah suggested softly, walking towards the girl's bed.

"You've known me for like three seconds, the hell does it matter to you?", Clarke muttered under her breath, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. 

Niylah's face fell for a moment before she shrugged, "I tend to get worried about basically everything."

"I am fine so stop worrying. I just needed some damn alone time."

"Again , you don't really seem fine to me.", Niylah spoke softly causing Clarke's voice to lower as well.

"Whatever , doesn't matter. I'll be fine.", Clarke mumbled.

"You can talk to me if you want , you know that, right?", Niylah offered , sitting beside the girl. 

"No offense but you atleast gotta be a level 8 friend to unlock my tragic backstory.", Clarke spoke and moved a little farther from Niylah.

"Well alright. That's fair. Don't share with me but I think you do have to talk to someone. You can't just close yourself off from the world."

"Watch me.", Clarke gave a sarcastic smile.

"Is this about her? Your friend?", Niylah asked. 

"No."

"It doesn't seem so. You keep talking about her."

Clarke rolled her eyes , "And I keep talking about food. Doesn't mean everything is about food. Actually no wait , That was a terrible argument. Everything definitely is about food."

Niylah chucked a little , "Good thing I brought you this then.", she said , handing a small box to the blonde. 

Clarke furrowed her brows , taking the thing box from the girl's hand and quickly ripping it open , impatient as always, "Pumpkin Spice cookies! I can't believe you'd use my weakness like that , you're a traitor , ny lady."

"And you're a drama queen, also, it's homemade so I don't know how it's gonna taste ."

"And she can cook.", Clarke smirked, "Look at you being an all rounder."

"I try.", Niylah smiled , tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"Now I feel bad about being all pissed off around you.", Clarke said , playing with the end of her blanket. 

"It's fine. I just hope you work this out."

"Yeah , it's not really a working-out sorta thing.", Clarke took a bite of the cookie , offering a piece  to Niylah. Her smile widening as the girl declines. 

"Good, I wasn't gonna share. These are good!", Clarke mumbled through a full mouth . 

For a moment her mind went back to Lexa , she wished the demon would just come to her with some cookies and those bright eyes and the whole mass murder plan would just be some distant memory.   
But Lexa wasn't coming and Clarke wasn't being besties with someone who was about to wipe the town. 

She wondered if she was wrong , trusting the demon even after she'd killed so many people.   
Maybe she wasn't.  
Maybe she was.   
Either way , she didn't wanna think about it right now.   
Why deal with problems when you can just ignore them.

"So, you wanna talk about it?", Niylah raised a brow.

"Nope.", Clarke muttered , munching on the cookies as the room was silent except the biting noise for a few moments as they awkwardly sat there. 

"So....", Niylah began after a while, "You wanna talk about something else?"

"Uh huh.", Clarke nodded, wiping her mouth.

"Movies?"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Alright then, Marvel or DC?", Niylah asked.

"Marvel , always.", Clarke responded instantly, "Although I prefer DC in comics , Marvel has better TV shows and live action movies."

"Plus Marvel has Loki.", Niylah smiled. 

"Oh yes! Nobody beats Loki."

"Except the Hulk.", Niylah commented , making Clarke chuckle.

Suddenly the blonde stopped laughing and straightened herself up, "Alright , so I have a question. Umm... it's for like a ...book. Yeah. Anyway so imagine this character right, Kinda like Loki, crazy good looking , major Daddy issues and sorta a murderous little green eyed panther."

"Sounds like the kind of character I would love.", Niylah smiled. 

"Yeah , Same. Now , I personally don't have a problem liking serial killer and mass murdering characters. There’s Moriarty and Hannibal and Lucifer and yeah.... It's like sure Loki baby destroy New York I support you hun.", Clarke let out a soft chuckle as she spoke, "But you know, what if the deaths became personal. Nobody gives a shit if eighty hundred thousand people died. They're just numbers and nothing more. But then the number have names and it changes stuff , you know. Like you know the people , you've seen them with their families , seen them playing with their pets , and you've seen them cry and laugh and even though you don't know them , you feel for them. You can imagine them sitting at the table in the morning , having breakfast together or the dad groaning and complaining about the kid over using the phone or the girl sneaking out to meet her mate and that changes everything."

"Alright , Yeah. I get what you're saying.", Niylah nodded along. 

"Okay so , imagine Loki was about to kill eight hundred thousand people and she... umm I mean he, yeah , and he asked you to come with him because he didn't wanna let you die. What would you do?", Clarke asked. 

"Go with him. Obviously."

"Oh.", Clarke mumbled, "That was awfully quick. Like I'm reconsidering our friendship."

Niylah shook her head and giggled, "Alright alright I was just kidding. But if it was real life and it was this city ... then I don't know. It would be lonely and depressing knowing everyone you ever knew is dead and you let it happen. Okay this is getting real deep. And you kn- wait! That was a seriously specific number. Are you dating a terrorist or something cause I don't know man that was way too specific."

Clarke shook her head, "No, I'm not dating a terrorist , I'm not dating anyone for that matter."

Niylah smiled, "Nice."

"Hey wait, was that your way of aski- You smooth fucker.", Clarke widened her eyes. 

Niylah bit down on her lip, "Yeah maybe."

"Oh.", Clarke muttered, "Wow I am flattered..... but... like.... I don't know if I'm... you know.", she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. 

Niylah looked at her plainly, "So... you're not into chicks?"

"Oh yeah no. I'm very much into girls. Girls are beautiful.And guys.Guys are beautiful too.Everyone is fucking beautiful but I mean.... I am... I'm not really like ... at that place right now. There's too much going on with me to actually date. I'm sorry."

"Ah... it's okay.", Niylah gave her a kind smile, "I understand. That's cool with me. Whenever you're ready. Anyway , back to the topic what about ... umm... if you had to choose - Bucky or Loki?"

And just like that they were back to talking about Marvel like Clarke wasn't asking her about Lexa and Niylah hadn't been turned out and it was fine. 

But after Niylah had left Clarke found herself sitting at her window with a sketchbook in her hand , and she drew a picture of the sunset as the thoughts of Lexa and the city kept going through her mind. 

As the sun finally went down Clarke stood up, with a lot of effort she spoke , "Lexa... I need you."

She waited.   
And she waited some more.   
But Lexa didn't appear and nothing happened. 

So instead she went to sleep.   
Unaware of the green eyes hoping for a glimpse of her outside the house.


	15. Long live the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that’s gonna piss y’all off. (I hate myself for writing this , I’m sorry)

"How many so far?", Lexa asked , her tone plain and devoid of emotions as she paced back and fourth in the room.

"Including this week's fifty seven , it'd be two thousand and seventy five.", Lilith responded courtly.

It had been half a month since Lexa had met with Clarke, the blonde had called on her once but she didn't go.   
Technically , she did. But she just stood there , outside the house , not daring to go in.   
And Clarke didn't make contact again, resulting in Lexa's army getting bigger by the second.

"Commander....", The redhead began, she seemed hesitant which intrigued the heda , "The demons.... They don't feel like a part of yeh army anymore."

Lexa frowned but gestured her second to go on.

"All you do is check on the human. Your focus isn't on the task. They feel like you've gone ... soft.", Lilith lowered her amber eyes, backing away a little as soon as she finished the sentence.

To her surprise, Lexa just chuckled in response.

"What's funny?", The demon asked, "You're not letting anyone kill your blondie, they're scared that you're gonna be back in hell any second or worse .. Purgatory."

"Do I look stupid to you?", Lexa's eyes were hooded, and she tilted her head as she inched towards the redhead, "I know what I'm doing, I know exactly what I want and what I'm working for. I'm not going back to hell. No one is worth going to hell for let alone purgatory."

"It doesn't seem like it. Your intentions look all messed up from where I stand."

"You're wrong then. I know what I want. And I ALWAYS get what I want.", Lexa whispered.

"If the last 15 days have been any hint. I'd say it's not true. You're too attached to the human."

"I said I don't care about her.", Lexa hissed , now standing an inch away from the redhead, "She's too busy hanging out with other petty humans. She doesn't care and neither do I."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I can prove you wrong."

Lilith gulped and slowly backed away , eyes fixed on Lexa , she kept walking until she was pressed against the wall , nowhere left to go.

Lexa studied her , examining her , looking her over , taking in every bit of the pale white skin and wide amber eyes along with a perfect little body fit into a miniskirt and red top.

The Heda leaned in , breathing in the scent of sulfur and cherry from her second .  
The girl was taller yet she was shivering in Lexa's hold , she clenched onto her skirt while her tongue subconsciously roamed over her bottom lip, "Commander...", she breathed , voice low and trembling.

"Do you say yes?", Lexa asked , leaning so close to the redhead's ear , she was sure the girl could feel her hot breath on her neck.

"Yes... yes.", Lilith whimpered and the next second she was being rammed against the wall.

Lexa's lips nipping at her ear, "Now tell me, does it look like I give a crap about some petty human....", she was whispering, as she roughly crashed her lips against the demon's.

Lilith arched her back , but Lexa pulled her by the collar , her grip tight on the red shirt as she pushed the redhead onto the bed, climbing over her, not breaking the kiss.

She slowly moved her lips from her mouth and kept going lower and lower , nibbling at her lip , placing soft kisses on her jaw and then roughly biting her neck.

Lexa wasn't even aware of what she was doing , all she knew was a girl was squirming under her , moaning and begging and panting.  
And Lexa was enjoying every second of it , her mind going wild as her kisses became rougher and she was whispering things in her ear.

She was completely consumed , it had been so long , so so long , she hadn't kissed anyone ... not since Costia and now she could barely contain herself.

She was letting herself dive into the pleasure , sucking the soft skin of Lilith's neck , moaning , when suddenly the girl back away , an expression of betrayal and anger painted on her face.

Lexa frowned in confusion , breath still uneven , chest heaving , "What ...what happened?", She asked.

Lilith's eyes were wide , as if the realization had just stuck her, "You... you said her name."

"What?"

"You called me Clarke.", Lilith muttered under her breath, getting off the bed , straightening her skirt, "Titus was right , this is wrong , you and the human ... it's wrong."

"Right about what?!"

"About you! You've changed. You show too much mercy and you're not focused enough. Titus warned me about this."

Lexa glared , yet didn't say anything , she didn't really know what to say.

"This is exactly why we're not supposed to stay with humans , it's not because we're a danger to them! It's because THEY are a danger to us.", Lilith ran her hand through her fiery red hair, "Heda , we have to get rid of Clarke, you're getting.... you're gonna be all messed up cause of her. It's not good. For any of us. We've come too far to go back now. If yeh can't kill her then please, let me."

"You will not harm Clarke. No one will.", Lexa said through gritted teeth, her posture suddenly straight and eyes cold.

"Heda , please, none of us want to go back to hell. Ah know you don't either , you've worked too hard for this. All these years."

"No one is hurting her! She's MY friend. She's in MY charge.", Lexa warmed.

"Is that all she is to yeh ? Really? Just a friend?", Lilith accusingly stared at her, "We're demons , Commander. We don't have friends. We don't need friends."

Lexa paused, clenching her jaw, "Everybody needs a friend."

"No. What you need is a throne and a kingdom. And your "friend" is all that's standing infront of that right now."

"No one is harming her. This is not a debate, it's an order.", Lexa stated causing the redhead to sigh in frustration.

"You gave up everything to be here and you're willing to risk it all for one stupid human?", Lilith questioned, "I thought you said you didn't care?"

Lexa didn't say anything in response , she crossed her hands and stared at the door.

That was answer enough for Lilith who clenched her fists and headed to the door, "She will be the end of yeh, Commander. But till then...long live the queen.", She mumbled before leaving , slamming the door shut behind her.

Lexa massaged her forehead with her fingers for a few seconds. How was she supposed to kill the human she could barely hurt.

Suddenly in her mind the world had been divided into two parts. It all seemed so clear now.  
One with all the people and demons and the lights and chattering and then there was Clarke with her books and smiles and sarcasm.   
And everytime she was with Clarke the other world didn't seem important.   
It just vanished away.   
Clarke.... Clarke felt like home.

Lexa got up , straightening her robe and removing her war paint before snapping her fingers and appearing right outside Clarke's room.

She knocked on the glass window thrice before the blonde finally came , her eyes widening as she saw the demon.

"What are you doing here?", Clarke mumbled , jumping out of the window, "Come here to tell me how you don't care about me again?"

Lexa stared at the girl , she seemed so different , sure she'd occasionally sat outside Clarke's house, hoping to hear her or see her but up close she looked like a new person. Her arms were toned and her legs seemed more muscular than before , her eyes no longer dull and her cheeks no longer hollow.   
She seemed healthier.  
Stronger.  
Yet somehow broken , her eyes even though not dull, were rimmed red and swollen.   
Her skin , though healthier was covered in new bruises.

"Hello Clarke of hou-", Lexa began but was interrupted by the blonde.

"Yes Yes house Griffin I know.", Clarke rolled her eyes , leaning against the window, "Sixteen days . It's been sixteen days. I called you and you just ignored me. I am really salty about that. And what now? You still plan on wiping the town out?"

"Yes, houpgeda."

"Well seems like we've not made any progress then. I trusted you , you know that? Every time I get attached to someone they just turn out to be...something sucky. The last guy I dated turned out to be a fuckboy who was going out with me just for publicity. But know what? He wasn't gonna kill eight hundred thousand people. So I guess I went from zero to hundred real quick. Killing is just wrong. How can you even imagine taking someone's life. That's the worst thing you could do. And you're still gonna murder this city right?"

Lexa lowered her eyes, "Everyone has thought about killing someone one way or another."

"Not me. I'd NEVER kill anyone no matter what. We don't get to choose who lives and who dies."

"I do. I get to choose. Yes I'm gonna kill these worthless people , but you could come with me. And you could bring whoever you like , even those hunters. You can come with me. I am gonna rule over the earth and hell and you can join me. Please...", her voice was barely above a whisper, "... I mi-"

Lexa was speaking when suddenly another voice came from the room , "Hey, Clarke , where are you?"

Clarke glanced at the window before speaking to Lexa in a hushed tone, "Look honey bun. I ain't some goddamn Cinderella. Keep your fucking kingdom and murders to yourself. As long as you're hell bent on killing this town we're not having any sleepover parties.", her tone was a mix of anger and hurt, she paused a little as she tried to keep her composure straight,"Now LEAVE."

The blonde didn't wait for a response as she climbed back into her room, Lexa watched her , just blank, unsure of what to say , what to think when she saw Niylah in her room.

If it wasn't for Clarke , Niylah would be six feet under the ground.   
Lexa didn't understand why Clarke would even bother befriending some random human.  
A young blonde wearing a baggy hoodie with the 'iron throne' printed on it.   
Lexa recognized it cause she'd spent the last month watching every show Clarke had suggested.

A horrible feeling passed through her stomach as she watched Clarke smile brightly at the girl , accepting a small candy from her.

The demon had waited so long for this , she didn't even realize it.  
All those days trying to convince herself that Clarke didn't matter but here she was.

Lexa felt the urge to kill Niylah , for some reason she just hated her, more than she'd ever hated another human , she barely knew anything about her but all she needed to see was Clarke looking at her with a bright smile and it pissed her off.  
That smile was only supposed to be for her.  
Clarke was only supposed to be for her.

Yet there was something about seeing the human happy.   
It was such an amazing feeling , like the whole world was right when Clarke was smiling.   
And Lexa wanted that.   
She wanted Clarke to be happy.....even if she wasn't the reason behind that smile.

And so Lexa snapped her fingers , teleporting back to her mansion, she'd focus on her army instead of the girl.  
Clarke obviously didn't seem to need her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m fairly certain this wasn’t the demon makeout you wanted at all.   
> But I swear things will get better.... soon.   
> Pretty soon.   
> Yeah.   
> Also yep , I know the Lilith thing was kinda sudden.  
> But let’s be honest can you blame Lilith ? Like have yOU SEEN LEXA ?!/ Who wouldn’t say yes?!  
> Anyway ... again ... sorry bout this crap.   
> I’ll make it up to you with some Clexa fluff and smut soon enough.


	16. ALIE

One whole month since Clarke had found out about Lexa's plan and fifteen days since she'd told the demon to leave her alone.

Unsurprisingly, knights of hell aren't particularly obedient and Lexa seemed to be the most stubborn one ever.

Clarke was often startled by her sudden appearance and maybe , if it wasn't for her constant headache she'd argue with Lexa.

She'd been having nightmares everynight for just about a month now.   
And everyday they became more and more vivid.   
Atleast that's what Clarke thought.   
Honestly , she couldn't remember a thing after she woke up most of the time.   
But she had the most certain feeling that she'd dreamt of something terrible and everytime she woke up with one name on her tongue.   
ALIE.

It was as if the name was following her around , just an inch away from grasp yet forever away.

Sometimes it was alright , sometimes the soreness from training or the stinging of bruises would distract her , and ofcourse there was Niylah and books.   
But that didn't change the fact that she woke up anxious and scared every time.

She kept telling herself otherwise though , she'd close her eyes and repeatedly chant 'I'm okay. I'm okay . I'm okay.'  
Yet recently even closing her eyes seemed to be a horrible thing.  
There had been moments when she closed her eyes and she could see, not what was infront of her but something else.

She saw glimpses.

Sometimes it was just fire and darkness.  
But sometimes there were people , crying and burning and dying.   
Children , men , women , all burning to nothing but ash.   
While Lexa stood right in the middle of all the chaos , a smile on her face.   
That was a repeating dream.

Lexa smiling amongst a circle of never-ending corpses, her dress on fire , covered in red and black ,not because of the fabric but from blood.  
There were hundreds of bodies in the room while Lexa held her dagger , the one she she always carried with herself and it felt like she was staring right at Clarke, a different kind of madness in her.   
Like she was the eye of the tornado , peacefully standing between all the death and destruction.

And sometimes she would see herself , covered in blood , wounds bleeding , her eyes almost blank , maybe she was dying , maybe she was already dead.   
It was difficult to tell sometimes.   
She saw herself burning , surrounded by other dead people and she was screaming and then she was falling.

And then she'd just wake up cold and sweaty and whispering the name ALIE.

The more nightmares she had , the more difficult she found it to face Lexa , or to even face Octavia.

Yet she trained everyday.

And sometimes Bellamy would help , he'd ask her if she was alright repeatedly, he even brought her some new knives as a gift.   
It was a weird gift but it still made Clarke smile.

He wasn't what Clarke had expected at all.   
He was smart and kind and full of love and Clarke enjoyed his company.

All in all it wasn't that horrible.   
And Clarke continued , repeating the same thing over and over again.  
'I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay.'  
It didn't matter , people have it worse , she could deal with it.

The more nightmares she had, the less fond of sleep she became.   
And when she'd find herself wide awake in the middle of the night she'd leave the house , not to go to the sneak palace but to go to Octavia.

A couple weeks ago she'd have been sneaking out for another reason.   
For another person.   
She'd have to push down the urge to call Lexa , funny isn't it ? You tell someone to fuck right off but wish they'd come back no matter what.

Still , killing thousands of humans is a whole different story than a couple of random occasional murders.

But thankfully Octavia would always welcome Clarke , and she'd never say no to training.   
The more you train and better it is for you.   
But the blonde always had a feeling that the training was more of a distraction for Octavia than it was for her.

Yet Clarke surrounded herself with as many distractions as she could.   
Books and food and friends and animals.

She'd go and spend hours at animal shelters if Snuffles and Bob were not in town.   
And he had been busy lately.

The rumor of a demon army had spread across the country and the other hunters were eager to kill them.

Everyone seemed to be busy with something.

Bellamy was reading up about Hell and how to keep it closed.   
Niylah was busy with exams unaware of hunters and monsters. Bob was busy trying to find Lexa and a way to kill her (much to Clarke's anger. But the blonde was sure he wouldn't be able to do it so it wasn't that bad. Lexa was immortal and that was good. Atleast for now.)  
While Octavia still had only one goal - Find Lincoln

Truth be told , that was somewhat of a good distraction too.   
It was a horrible thing , sure , but Clarke had found comfort in their mutual misery.

It still broke the blonde's heart to see Octavia miss her husband.   
Usually so tough and ruthless , Octavia's eyes would become sad and she looked so lost the moment anyone mentioned Lincoln's name.

And often Clarke had found her in one of the white rooms of the bunker , just staring at a picture of a man , who Clarke assumed , was Lincoln.  
That's the way to know isn't it? If you wanna know what someone fears losing , watch what they photograph.

Love.   
Such a terrible thing. It dives into your heart , rips you apart and leaves you wide open and vulnerable.

Unfortunately, it was mostly just annoying for Clarke.   
Much like a certain demon who just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Jesus fucking Christ Lexa!", Clarke jerked up and covered herself with the sheets as soon as she woke up , finding Lexa sitting on an invisible chair beside her bed, "We've talked about this. Personal space.", she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Hello Clarke of House Griffin.", Lexa smiled , staring at her without blinking.

"What do you want?", Clarke asked , trying to be as detached from the conversation as possible, "I thought I told you to LEAVE!"

"Clarke...", Lexa's voice was ever who soft when she spoke her name, "... I'm asking you again. Please get out of this town."

"And I'm telling you again , NO."

"I know you don't wanna talk to m-",

"I do wanna talk to you. I love talking to you. What I don't want is to talk to a future mass murderer.", Clarke corrected her.

Lexa let out a sigh in frustration, "Either way , Just leave this place."

"Like I've told you before... NO."

"The ritual is dangerous...", Lexa responded , "I don't know what's gonna happen but I want you to leave this place. Stay as far away from this city as possible."

"I'm not going anywhere. This place dies , I'm dying with it. The only way I'm getting out alive is if you decide against killing the whole damn place.", Clarke crossed her arms.

"Can you please JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?!", Lexa wanted to pull out her hair.

"I've heard...No, more like seen things, Lexa. I saw you in the middle of a pile of corpses, smiling!", Clarke snapped, "So please forgive me if I don't listen to your bullshit."

Lexa frowned , "You're... seeing things?"

"No. It was just a nightmare. The point is , we're nothing right now. Small murders were fine. Hell, there are people I would like to you to kill but murdering an entire city is not okay with me.", Clarke spoke , grabbing her jacket from the side of the bed , putting it on before she got up.

"I'm giving you a chance to save yourself!", Lexa walked behind her , following Clarke as she headed for the kitchen, "If you don't go , YOU WILL DIE."

"Yeah ... but only if I die."

"That's literally what dying means?!", Lexa furrowed her brows, "Why are you doing this?"

"I do what I want."

"You're extremely stubborn.", Lexa muttered under her breath.

"YoU'rE exTreMelY sTuBbOrn!", Clarke mimicked.

"Very mature."

"Very mature.", Clarke repeated.

"This is very annoying. Stop it.",

"This is very annoying. Stop it.", Clarke smiled sarcastically.

"Fine. Do whatever you want but just get the hell out of this town and take whoever you want with you.", Lexa requested again, "I will be out of your life after you're safe."

"Yeah don't worry I'll figure out a way to have Bob, Mom , Octavia , Niylah and whoever else I give a crap about out of city before YOU destroy it. I, on the other hand ,I am gonna stay right here. You kill this place. You kill me. Have fun. Time for you to leave now.", Clarke spoke in annoyance, walking towards the bathroom.

"Clarke please...don't do this.", Lexa pleaded, grabbing her wrist , pulling the girl back towards her, "I care about you."

"If you did, you'd not be killing thousands and thousands of innocent people..", Clarke wriggled out of the demon's grip before slamming the door shut on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah ... Lexa is messed up af about her feelings RN.


	17. Showertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proof that Clarke is a smartypants or the one where history repeats itself.

Clarke woke up with a jerk , not any different from any other night lately.   
It had become a regular thing now.

She'd wake up in the middle of the night , sweating and confused and unable to sleep.   
So she'd go to the bathroom , wash up , and then read a book.

And here she was , standing in her bathroom ,underneath her shower , just blankly staring at the wall.

It was a comforting feeling , the cold water pouring over her , washing away all the thoughts for a few moments. Just a few moments but that was still good.  
She'd take what she could get.

Every time she’d wake up and she’d think of Lexa , even though she wanted to just go and sort everything out , her dreams (nightmares) would make it impossible to do so.

So instead she just showered.

Except this time it felt different.   
She wondered if other people felt this way too sometimes.   
That moment you're in the shower and everything is quiet but at the back of your mind , deep down you have a feeling.   
A feeling that maybe someone is in the house.   
Maybe someone is watching you and if you jerk around , if you turn your head quick enough you'd be face to face with whoever or whatever was there.   
But then you convince yourself you're just being stupid and try to ignore the hair standing at the back of your neck.

Unless you're from a family of hunters.

Then you prepare yourself for the worst.

Specially when you hear a distant shuffling noise.

Clarke's mind ran wild with the possibilities as she put her bathrobe on, keeping the water running, buying herself some time to think as she focused on the noise.

She could hear footsteps, a lot of footsteps.   
And then she heard it.   
A smooth calm voice whispering, "Clarke Griffin , If you're thinking of calling for the Heda , it's no use. We've warded the house. Can't stop her from coming in , but atleast with the warding she can't hear you."

Clarke became as alert as she'd ever been.   
Maybe this was the sort of moment people would call 911. Too bad she didn't have her phone with her.   
And too bad the cops aren't well versed in killing demons.   
Maybe some would pray.  
Too bad Clarke had less faith than a cardboard cutout.

It had to be demons. Clarke figured.   
What else could it be.   
Sure there were all kinds of monsters, but who else would come into her house , searching for her and talking about Lexa.   
Ofcourse it was demons.   
And considering her last demon encounter , she wanted to be prepared.

"Can't I just fucking catch a break?!", she thought to herself as her eyes scanned the bathroom, "This is some serious repetition. I swear to god if history is repeating itself I'm getting a goddamn dinosaur."

There were atleast more than two demons walking outside, she could hear them, searching for her, calling for her, and she was in a goddamn bathroom in her towel with no weapons.

Maybe not entirely without weapons.

She looked over every object in the bathroom , Pills, some shampoos , bleach, gels , body wash, face masks , moisturizers , conditioners , nail paints, scrubs , shaving creams..... and a razor.

Hope washed over her as she used her nails and the tap handle of the door to remove the blades from it.   
Ironic how she'd used it to harm herself before, and now they were coming handy in protecting her.

She wouldn't kill. It didn't matter the species she wouldn't kill but she'd damn well defend herself.

But the blades were too small and too sharp, she ran a light finger on it and figured she'd end up hurting herself more than her attackers.

"Need a handle. Need a handle.", She muttered under her breath , shuffling through every object on the counter before deciding to go with a shampoo bottle.  
Taking the hair tie from her wrist am using it to attach the bottle and blade together.

"Now remember your fucking lessons...", She tried to concentrate. She remembered Lexa teaching her about demons.   
She remembered Octavia making her study some books.  
About their weakness.   
Salt and holy water.

If only she was in the kitchen.

"Clarke , you're a danger to the Heda. To all of us. She doesn't have what it takes to kill you but ... that's why we exist. You come out now and you'd be making it easier for you.", A man spoke, his voice was still a bit far from the bathroom door and the human figured she still had sometime. Not much but some.

"What else? What else? What else?", Clarke's brain seemed to be working so fast she felt like she'd just had seven cups of coffee.

There had to be something in the room containing salt.

And suddenly , as if I'm cue , she remembered.   
She'd read it once , she was sitting in the bathroom in the middle of the night wondering how bad would it hurt if she just drank bleach to end it all.  
And like any sane person she'd googled the ingredients.

It took less than five minutes before the demons were outside the door ,  pushing it .  
And it took less than a few seconds before they'd slammed the door open and a tall , bearded man was happily walking towards her.

"And here she is. Heda's human weakness.", The man spoke , voice laced with amusement as he walked towards her.

But before he could get a foot near her , Clarke had jabbed a punch straight at his throat , while holding the the bottle blade in her hand.

As the blade slit against the man's skin , black blood started pouring out, a sizzling sound on his skin as it smoked, "Titus!", he screamed.

Clarke smiled proudly, "Nope this is what I call the hair wash of death.", she tilted the bottled a little , aiming the blade directly at the man's throat, "Look I don't wanna kill you , so just stay quiet , you move and you slice your throat against the salt blade. Made it myself. Ever heard of bleach? Contains sodium hypochlorite, which is derived from salt. Figured it would be just as good as the real deal. Boy am I glad I was right, this would have been a horrible way to die.", she said , straightening her bathrobe.

"Now just stay still.", Clarke ordered, blade still at the demon's throat, she could kill him if she wanted but she wasn't gonna become a murderer, and this felt like the perfect time to try out the exorcism chant. She'd been quick to learn it, all those years of reading and learning lines from the script for movies had made her a quick learner, "Exorcizamus te...",she began, "omnis immundus spiritus,  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo, draco maledicte.  
Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,  
te rogamus, audi nos fucker."

As soon as she finished the chant a thick cloud of black smoke escaped the man's lips , a ringing in her ears and some flickering of the lights , and the next moment his empty body fell down to the ground.

Which was probably what attracted the others' attention.   
In an instant two demons were standing infront of her, not giving a second look at their dead associate as they walked towards her.

Clarke held up her arms in defense, the blade on one side and the other clenched , ready to throw a bleached punch at anyone who makes a move.

"Sorry sweeties , I am not dying like this.", Clarke commented , adrenaline filling her with excitement and strength. She took a step back, ready to defend but also ready to attack.   
She remembered a quote vaguely. Maybe it was from Doctor Who , it was hard to focus with two demons infront of her. But still it helped.  
"There's something about scared. Your heart is beating so hard you can feel it through your hands. There's so much blood and oxygen pumping through your brain it's like rocket fuel. Right now you could run faster and you could fight harder, you could jump higher than ever in your life. And you are so alert it's like you can slow down time. What's wrong with scared? Scared is a superpower. It's your superpower."  
And oh boy! If that was true , Clarke was sure she'd be more powered up than Thor right now.

"Look , you're two and I'm one . The odds... eh they're not that great for me.", Clarke spoke , her voice a little low, earning a chuckle from both the demons, but then she smiled, "From what I've heard Lexa Tricrew is the most powerful demon on earth right now. And guess what ? She kinda likes me. So you see , killing me is not beneficial for any of us. I'll die , Lexa will kill you so you'll die. I'll be in hell , which sucks but you guys will be in purgatory, which I'm sure is worse. So why don't we sit down with some pizza and drinks and we can talk like rational adults...unless the salt in pizza is harmful to you. Then we can skip pizza."

The two demons exchanged glances before the taller one spoke, "Our Heda could go back to hell anytime because of you and Titus has told us, If that happens then our chance of closing hell is gone. We have to kill you. She's getting more reluctant about the plan to end this city everyday."

"Okay first of all why does it have to be this city , go murder like some large prison or some shit. And I mean there are peop- WAIT. What?! How does me being alive or dead effect Lexa being on earth or hell?", Clarke frowned , still holding up the blade.

"You don't know? If a demon kills their summoner before making a deal , the demon goes free."

Clarke backed away a little , it took her a second to process the information but her eyes widened as soon as she did, "Oh my fuck! So what you're saying is, she could've freed herself anytime by just killing me yet she's-....oh gosh I owe her an apology. Can you please remove the warding so I can call her?"

"No can do.", The taller one replied.

"Look , I fucked up and I need to unfuck it up so I'm asking you nicely to move aside and remove the warding.", Clarke glared at both the demons.

"No can do.", The demon repeated , this time his grin widening, he was staring at her... No, not at her , he was staring behind her and it took a second too long for Clarke to figure out why.

She turned around and found a bald man looking down at her, his eyes black as he pulled out a knife , holding it to her chest , right below her ribs and she felt her pulse fasten.

"This....", Clarke's voice came out quieter and far less intimidating than she'd expected, "... three demons against a human. Are you fucking with me right now? You are the biggest biggest cowards I've ever se-"

She'd barely finished the sentence before the last word turned into a loud scream before it died down, she felt the blunt knife dig into her , she felt like she'd just been punched with an iron fist as her vision started to get blurry, she saw the "weapon" drop from her hand and she looked down , a handle was sticking out from her abdomen, blood pooling out.

She couldn't scream anymore , she'd seen so many movies and TV shows where the person just started screaming after being stabbed or shot but she couldn't.   
She could barely breathe.   
She was struggling , gasping for air.

Yet was still trying to figure out a way to escape them.   
She wished she could just use the knife from her chest but she knew that was a stupid decision.   
The knife was all that was stopping her from dying of blood loss.   
The moment she removed the knife , she was dead.   
And it was getting harder and harder to think.

All she could feel was the horrible pain in her chest and all she could hear was her pulse beating in her ears until she heard a gunshot.

Then another gunshot.

And another.... followed by a , "Get the fuck away from her."

She heard three loud thumps before she felt rough , calloused fingers grab a hold of her, "Clarke ... Clarke.. stay with me.", she heard her a familiar voice speak.

"Lexa. Call Lexa.",Clarke wanted to say but she was unable to. She was unable to do anything but lay there , and she did....until she lost consciousness.  
___________________________________

Lexa was sitting in her bedroom, her phone in one hand and the selfie of her and Clarke in another, when Lilith barged in.

The commander frowned at her , Lilith had never been the one to forget manners.

"Heda.",The redhead began, handing her phone to Lexa , "Titus. He..."

Lexa grabbed the phone and stared at the text.  
'Save her if you can ;) She's in the bunker, alive. Barely.'  
It took less than a second for her to realize who Titus was referring to and just like that she snapped her fingers and found herself just outside the white bunker's main room, she remembered this being the room Clarke was in after the incident with Quentin .

"Why can't the fucking human just stay safe for once.", Lexa thought to herself. She had killed three demons and almost killed a man the last time she had to heal Clarke.

And now she was standing face to face with two unfamiliar faces , a dark haired girl , holding a gun to her heart and a hazel eyed guy glaring at her with knives in both hands.

"Just What I needed.", The demon sarcastically muttered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons in your neighborhood.  
> Who ya gonna call?! 
> 
> So, it’s pretty obvious to EVERYONE that Lexa is whipped so yeah that’s that. 
> 
> I can’t believe how anti-murder Clarke is , like she literally doesn’t wanna kill DEMONS who came to KILL HER?!:&? Like what the shit Clarke? Sometimes murder is okay. You feel me? 
> 
> And I had to do some research for this cause come on who TF knows what’s in bleach smh. 
> 
> Also , I just completed writing the last second chapter of this story, just have to write a few mid chapters.   
> But the point is - I know how this story ends now. 
> 
> Anywayyy gonna upload the new chapter in a day or two.


	18. Heat of the moment

Clarke woke up , blinking a couple time as her eyes adjusted to the brightness.   
She found herself back in the white room of the bunker....and she wasn't alone.

"Mom?", Clarke whispered as soon as she saw a blonde figure sitting in the corner most table, she tried getting up But was stopped by a low voice.

"Hey hey hey , Clarke , Just relax.", She glanced at the source, finding Bellamy sitting on a couch with his sister , who was currently napping with her head over his shoulder.

"Hi baby.", Abby spoke as she saw her , voice as gentle as ever and she walked towards the girl, "I'm so so sorry hon. I'm ... I've been horrible to you."

Clarke barely understood what was happening, that last thing she remembered was standing underneath the shower , "Why am I here again?", hands going to obvious places on her body to check for scars. Founding none.

Surprisingly, the question triggered a few tears from her mother , "I'm so sorry , Clarke. I've been a horrible horrible mother to you.", She whispered, "I should've done better."

"Mom, What are you talking about?", Clarke frowned, "I was just in the shower why and how am I back in this room again. I am fine.", she looked to the Blakes for a clue but all she got was a sympathetic smile.

"You were attacked.", Abby didn't meet her eyes as she lowered them, "I thought we were free of this after ... after your father. But it's all happening again. I'm so sorry. I should've been there to protect you earlier."

Clarke's frown deepened, "What do you mean?"

"Demons. I thought we were done with this. I tried. I tried so so hard to forget about it but we're right back in this mess.", Abby pressed her palms against her eyes.

That made Clarke sit up instantly , "Oh gosh I have to go.", she climbed of the bed , for some reason she felt weak, extremely weak, but most of all she felt was guilt for avoiding Lexa , "I need to go."

Abby didn't get up , like she was expecting her reaction , neither did Bellamy , "Are you going to see her?", her mother asked, "The demon?"

Clarke looked at her mom , eyes filled with shock and confusion, "What? How do you know about her?"

"She was here.", Abby responded.

*7 hours ago*

"I don't care who you are but I need you to get out of my way right fucking now.", Lexa hissed , walking closer to the two hunters infront of her.

"You're not gonna harm Clarke...you've done enough.", Bellamy spat , tone laced with anger.

"She's dying...", Lexa lowered her voice, tilting her head to see through the small , round glass window, watching the blonde breathing unevenly with countless machines attached to her,"She's gonna die if you don't let me heal her."

"You're a demon. We're not crazy to let you go in so you can finish her off.", Octavia glared , holding her gun at the demon's heart.

"That's awfully racist of you.", Lexa commented, "Look, you cant stop me. And I really really don't wanna hurt you Incase she likes you. But if I'm to choose between a pissed off Clarke and a dead Clarke, take a wild fucking guess which I'll be going with.", She inched towards the room causing the Blakes to become more alert.

"You're not laying a finger on her."Bellamy warned, "Or I'll kill you."

Lexa tilted her head , examining the hunter , "Will You now, boy?", she smiled threateningly, emphasizing every word, "I'd like to see you try."

"It's your lucky day then.", Bellamy muttered but his sister stopped him.

"Bell! I don't think she's a ... she's not a demon.", Octavia commented, standing infront of the boy , "She's more. The smell , it's different."

"This one's smart.", Lexa responded, "Listen to her."

"Either way , she's not hurting Clarke anymo-", Bellamy had just began when a loud voice grabbed their attention.

"Octavia! Bellamy!", Someone from the room shouted causing the blakes to barge in.

And Lexa saw... and heard.   
The blonde laid there , pale and sweaty and bleeding while her heart monitor raced.

"We're losing her. We've got to get her to a hospital.", The tall woman standing beside Clarke said, she was tall and muscular , scars gracing her dark skin, "I can't do more than this."

"Indra please...", A thin woman said from the corner of the room , eyes rimmed red, "There has to be something.", but before there came a response , Clarke's monitor started beeping , louder than ever, the stats going red.

Lexa pushed away the guys as she went closer to Clarke, causing the woman , who she assumed was Indra to pull her sword on her, "No. Don't you dare touch the child."

"Are you all morons?! If I don't heal her she's gonna die.", Lexa snapped, "Fuck my life , I'm surrounded by idiots! She's not gonna make it to the hospital , she's not gonna survive on her own. She's dying either way , don't be so thick and let me try and heal her."

The demon expected more argument , but Bellamy surprisingly agreed, "She might just be right. If we don't do this , Clarke still dies. Better to let her try."

Indra and the other women in the room glared at him as if he'd said the stupidest thing ever.

"You're apparently smarter than you look.", Lexa commented , walking closer to Clarke.

"If you hurt my daughter I swear to god I will kill you.", The thin woman warned weakly.

Lexa rolled her eyes , standing right beside Clarke's bed, hearing the heart rate increase by the second before she gently pulled her shirt up a little, finding dark blood , sticking over numerous scars on her abdomen.

A terrible feeling made Lexa's stomach turn as she brushed her fingers over the scars, so many of them.   
She wished she could heal them all.   
Just make every bad thing go away.

She noticed the man , coming beside her , probably to assist.

"Nope. Stay back.", She warned Bellamy, who frowned in turn.

"Three feet between you and her.", Lexa's fingers went back and forth between the boy and the blonde, "Me?I don't like this. Keep a little distance before I get annoyed by you."  
She didn't want him seeing her.   
Her scars.   
Her wound.   
Anything.

Bellamy glared at her but obeyed as Lexa closed her eyes , her hand on Clarke's stomach , just above the deep stab wound.

She waited , and waited some more , focusing all her energy on healing , the heartbeat started to regulate a little before the threw her hands up in frustration, "That fucking son of a bitch."

"What? What's wrong?", Octavia asked.

"He used a poison. It's laced with it and I can't heal it. Not completely.", Lexa answered , rubbing her fingers in her temple , "Son of a bitch!" She shouted angrily, "She dies within twenty four hours if I don't do something."

*Now*

Clarke weakly knocked three times on the mansion door before she was greeted with surprised green eyes.

The drive had been rather tiring , she had to stop to get a milkshake on her way here.

"Hello Clarke of house Griffin. You really should be resting right n-", Lexa had just begun when she was pulled into a hug by the blonde.

The demon froze for a second before a warm smile appeared on her face and she let her head relax in the nook of Clarke's neck, her freckled cheeks reddening a little as she did so.

"Thank you.", Clarke whispered , still not letting go , squeezing her tighter, "I'm sorry... I...I wasn't being a good friend. But you were. You always were."

Lexa didn't reply , she couldn't.   
The girl in her arms smelled of blood , vanilla and the ground.

When Clarke pulled back , Lexa couldn't look her in the eyes , she fidgeted with her fingers as she mumbled, "You could've just called for me... shouldn't have walked here when you're still healing.", The demon gestured for her to come in.

Clarke chuckled , "I drove.", she pointed at the Impala, "I...I felt... bad. Didn't feel right to make you do everything. I should put in some effort too. Sorry 'bout not doing that before. Better late than never I guess. Being on your deathbed really puts things into perspective you know?"

"You weren't in the wrong though."

"Ehh, I kinda was. I think I got too lost in who you were in my mind and how you were to me that for a moment I forgot that end of the day you were still a demon.", Clarke weakly spoke, but as she saw Lexa's eyes drop lower, she added, "And I don't mean that as something bad. I still believe you're good. Better than most people. But I expected too much of you and it was wrong and ... well I am sorta kinda... ugh why is this so hard to say.! Alright , I am sorry. You were trying and I should've been more supportive instead of distancing myself from you."

"It's not really your fault. I mean , I would distance me from me too. I'm not exactly an ideal thing for a friend.", Lexa responded, eyes still low.

"I disagree.", Clarke shrugged, now she was standing in the middle of the hall, the giant mansion now silent, "I think you've put more effort in changing yourself for me than any other friend I've ever had. Anyway , where is everyone else. No scheming going on here?"

Lexa bit her lip, Lilith's voice playing in her head again, "Heda, If yeh do this ... if you do this for the human... no one would follow yeh. No one is gonna stay if yeh show weakness for a human. You don't need her. I could be there with you. You have me. She's not important. Yeh have to choose. It's either her or us."

"Everyone sorta left.", Lexa tried to make it sound like it wasn't a bad thing.

Clarke frowned, "What? Why?"

"Our interests didn't match anymore.", Lexa tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Why? They wanna kill more people or something?"

Lexa shook her head, finally looking straight at Clarke as she went on her knees , causing the blonde to widen her eyes.

"There will be no massacre.", The demon pulled out the dagger from her belt, "No more killing.", she held it up for Clarke, "You and your weren't the only one whose priorities changed by your near-death experience.This is part of the key to open the gates of Hell and its the only thing that can kill me.I give it to you as an assurance. Take it, and if you ever feel the need... you can use it. If I seem dangerous to you , take me out."

"On a date?"

"What?", Lexa looked up , confused.

"What?", Clarke nervously murmured, "Sorry, That just sorta came out.", she slowly went on her knees as well , sitting on the marble floors, face to face with the demon, "Lexa...", She said as she took the dagger, keeping it aside on the floor, "I'm not gonna do that. I don't want the dagger and I don't need it. I think you've unlocked the complete trust level of my character by now."

A small smile appeared on Lexa's face, "Mission accomplished then."

"I still don't understand though... why would you give a crap about me?", Clarke questioned.

Lexa cocked her head , as if it was the stupidest question in the world, "Because I like you."

Clarke blinked, "Like.... like like me? Or like me?"

"I don't understand that question.", Lexa furrowed her brows.

"I mean...", Clarke's eyes dropped lower, her hand gently reaching out for the Demon's, "...can I?"  
Lexa nodded and the blonde gently took hold of her hand , "Do you want to go out with me?"

"But the mansion is perfectly comfortable.", Lexa responded uncertainly, her voice barely above a whisper and her cheeks flustered.

"Oh Jesus Christ!", Clarke pulled back her hands , rubbing them over her face, "Wow, I think I just got human-zoned.", she muttered under her breath before standing back up, "Okay...I think I should probably go now."

As Clarke headed for the door she noticed the drop of Lexa's shoulders and her gaze.  
The demon had never looked more vulnerable.   
She looked like an abandoned puppy in a cardboard box and all Clarke wanted to do was hug her for eternity.

"I mean... unless you want to come with me?", Clarke had enough common sense to realize that the mansion being empty had something to do with her almost dying.

Lexa's eyes shot up and she struggled up, If the human didn't know better she would think Lexa was feeling weak, "Really?"

"I mean you saved my life. Twice.", Clarke ran a finger through her hair, trying to play it cool, "I wouldn't mind if ... you know... you came with me. Don't know when I could use another life save."

"I would strongly advice you against a dying attempt this time.", Lexa bit her lip.

"Oh come on! Get a hint. I'm trying to ask you if you wanna come and stay with me.", Clarke shook her head, "Can you please just play along and let me be very cool and nonchalant about it?"

"Oh.", Lexa muttered, "Yes, ofcourse. Nothing would make me happier than to come with you."

Clarke grinned despite herself, "Yeah okay. Yes great. That's great. I mean.. yeah that's cool."

Lexa was smiling at her before it faded, "But... where would we stay? I don't think your mother wants me around. Even after the talk we had."

"Wait , What did you talk to her about? No one had really updated me on things. I just came here as soon as I woke up. Bob isn't here but he's gonna come real soon. He left from LA to here as soon as he heard I was... umm sorta dying. It seems like a regular thing now.", Clarke nervously chuckled, "I would really prefer is more demons didn't attack me. Sorry , I'm going off topic. The point is. You saved me, you helped me , you basically stopped the end of half this city. We owe you one. A big one. And you know what? If you're not welcome in the bunker , neither am I."

"So...you're saying I should stay in the bunker with you?"

"Uh huh."

"In a bunker full of hunters?"

"Oh yeah righttt.", Clarke rubbed her neck, "Well according to the ancient books in the bunker, it belongs to the Callahan family. Passes down from one Callahan hunter to another. And that makes it Bob's. So I don't know about Mom or Octavia and Bellamy but I think Bob would understand. He might be a moose of a man but he's very sweet and he's probably gonna be at-least a little grateful about you saving my life. Twice. Don't worry , I know how to convince him."

"If you say so.", Lexa hesitantly said.

"Look...",Clarke spoke in a low voice, "... I don't know what you did to heal me and why everyone left but I have a feeling it had something to do with me. And I owe you alright. So they're gonna have to deal with the fact that you're staying with me. And if you go... I'll go with you."

Lexa just nodded and smiled in return.  
She knew what she'd done.   
She knew what she gave up.   
She could have blamed it on the heat of the moment earlier.   
She could have excused herself saying she didn't think it over, didn't tally the pros and the cons, but now that she had , and now that she was here....seeing the human infront of her, very much alive and smiling.  
She knew she'd do it again , one look and she'd choose Clarke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucks lol , I’ve been ... umm not well recently and just kinda have... whatever doesn’t matter.   
> I think you must have some idea of what Lexa did to save Clarke , but imma still give the details (mainly about Lexa) in future chapters.   
> PS - Fluff and smut coming SOON.   
> (Also just to be clear , Lexa doesn’t known the new terms for taking someone out on a date. She’ll realize soon enough).   
> Hope y’all have a good day.


	19. Welcome to the bunker

"Are you kidding me? She's a demon.", Octavia frowned, "What do you want us to do , sleep with one eye open? She might have a soft spot for you but nothing stopping her from sending us off to nightland."

"She's not gonna hurt anyone.",Clarke sighed ,glancing at the demon beside her.

"I believe that you believe that. And maybe it's true. I accept that she's shown ... an... almost impossible level of mercy for a demon. But what if she changes her mind? What if she decides to burn the entire bunker to ashes tomorrow?", Bellamy asked, sitting straighter on the chair across the table from Clarke.

Bob was listening silently , yet to say anything or pass a decision.   
To Clarke, it felt an awful lot like being in the court as a defense lawyer , waiting for a judgement.

"She won't.", Clarke stated , pulling out the dagger from her pocket and placing it on the table, "This is the demon blade. It can hurt her and she has given it to me aka to us. If that isn't proof enough for her being on our side then I don't know what is."

"And you just believe her about this?", Octavia raised an eyebrow.

Clarke remembered Octavia's lesson.  
She'd said never to trust anyone unless you have proof, not family , not humans , especially not demons.  
Faith is a privilege good hunters can't afford.   
"I do.", she said, "But I also have proof."

The blonde picked up the blade and looked at Lexa expectantly.

The demon nodded in turn, a reassuring smile on her face.

The Blakes and Bob stared as Clarke hesitantly held Lexa's hand in hers.

"It's okay.", Lexa softly spoke , "Just do it , it's just a little poke of the blade."

Clarke nodded and pricked Lexa's index finger , causing everyone in the room to go silent as a drop of black appeared on it.

"Alright....", Bob began , breaking the silence after a while , "So we kno-"

"Bob before you tell us your decision I just kinda want you to know , if she goes. I go with her.", Clarke interrupted, "I feel like I owe her that much after all this, you know."

Bob rolled his eyes , "If you'd just let me finish, your highness. I was gonna say yes. She can stay as long as YOU keep the demon blade."

"Oh....", Clarke mumbled, "Okay great yes. I am just surprised. I mean you were searching ways to kill her just a day ago."

"And now we've found the way.", Bob replied, "We know how to kill her , we know where she is. And like you said , she's not harming anyone right now and she decided against killing this town. So yes, I don't mind her staying here considering she just lost an entire army to save humans."

Clarke's eyes widened , both in surprise and happiness, "Oh my god! Oh my god!", she exclaimed jumping out of her chair and onto the giant man, "You're the best."

"I know.", Bob smiled before turning his eyes to Lexa, "Just know , if you hurt my child , I'll slice you into two."

Clarke's eyes widened even more at that , this time in warning , as if to say 'Bob don't embarrass me!"

"I won't ever hurt her. You have my word.", Lexa responded , calmly.

"Good then, we're done here.", Bob announced, getting up, "I'm getting lunch before we go on another hunt. Lexa , welcome to the bunker and... well, I never thought I'd ever ask a knight of hell this but ... do you have any food allergies or something I should know about...do you even eat?"

Lexa awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck , needless to say , she wasn't really the domestic type.

Before she could reply , Clarke spoke , "Yeah, Bob. She's a vegan so ...."

"What the..!", Octavia muttered under her breath.

Bob just looked weirded out.

"Nah , I'm just fucking with you. She eats everything.", Clarke giggled , wrapping an arm around Lexa's shoulder.

"This is the weirdest day ever.", Bob shook his head as he pulled out his phone , walking to the kitchen, "Clarke , Can I have a word with you? In private?"

Clarke paused for a second before following Bob to the kitchen.

"What's up?", Clarke asked, leaning against the counter casually.

"Are you sure about this?", Bob closed the door.

Clarke furrowed her brows , "Yeah,ofcourse I'm."

"Alright ... that's.. that's good.", Bob ran a hand through his long hair, "It's just ... she was about to kill a town just recently. If she umm goes to the dark side again , I need to know that you'll put your safety before her life. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah , definitely.", Clarke muttered, "But I don't think she's gonna do that. I sorta had a... a kind of realization I guess. When I was... sorta dead I mean. I saw somethings , but I believe we can change that. I can. You remember after dad died , I was sorta off track ... you gave me a reason to be good. You helped me. She's good too. She just needs a reason to fight for a good cause. People need a reason. Everyone needs a reason or they'd stop fighting for anything."

"And you're her reason?"

Clarke blinked , fidgeting with her fingers ,"What!? Umm nooo?"

Bob shook his head, " Alright princess. I don't really like this a lot , but I trust you. I just want you to be happy and alive. I mean you can't really be happy after you're dead , I don't know why I added the alive part but yes , okay. I hope you bring out the good in her."

Clarke grinned , "Okay then...", she turned around heading for the door.

"Don't die! I love you.", Bob spoke from behind.

"I won't. Love you too dad.", The blonde stopped mid-track as she heard a giggle . A manly , rough , little giggle, and her eyes widened in realization, "NO! I didn't say anything. Stop laughing Bob!"

Bob in return just grinned harder, "You called me dad!", he spoke in a squeaky voice.

"No I didn't. Shut up.", Clarke squinted her eyes, "Forget it.", she hurried out of the door , heading back to Lexa.

"I'm never letting this go!", Bob shouted from the kitchen.

”I hate you, Bob.”

 

As Clarke came back to the table , her smile was cocky and pleased.

"Told you.", Clarke smirked , looking at Lexa, "Knew you'd be welcome here."

"I'm surprised I was."

"More surprises to come.", Clarke winked before practically dragging the demon to the corridors, stopping only after they were infront of a brown wooden door with a triangle carved into it, "This... is your room."

"Our?"

"No. Your room.", Clarke opened the door, "I am actually yet to move in here. I still gotta get the stuff from my house but yeah, mom gave me permission to come so yeah that's great, I'll be staying in the very next room."

Lexa nodded as she stepped into the room , "I do want to ask you something. While I was... umm... dealing with the demons who attacked you... I found out you exorcised one. How did you manage to do that? As far as I know , you were in the bathroom?"

Clarke chuckled nervously, sitting on the small queen sized bed in the room that now belonged to Lexa, "Eh, I sorta made a DIY weapon. I took a blade and you know how it has a small hole in the middle? I just inserted a hair tie in it and tied it around the squeezy thing in shampoo containers that you can tap.... you know that weird shaped thing on the top of the bottle that goes pop-pop when you press it? And I basically dipped it in salt and used it as a pokey sharp thing."

Lexa furrowed her brows, "How in any possible universe did you think that would work?"

"Look, in my defense I was naked and in the goddamn bathroom.", Clarke threw her hands up.

Lexa nodded , staring at the floor awkwardly , cheeks a little red, "Oh."

"Yeah. I worked with what I had. Either way , the demon seemed to not... you know... be that dedicated to killing me. Like I've seen mosquitos more passionate about murder than those demons. Except the bald one. He was a major bitch.", Clarke tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Now my turn to ask you, What did you do? I heard your usual mumbo jumbo magic trick didn't work. So....how did you heal me?"

Lexa shook her head slightly, "It's... complicated."

"Excellent reply. Very insightful."

"Clarke...", The demon sighed, "...this is not the time. I'll tell you when you need to know."

"I would say I do need to know right now but alright. I suppose I do deserve a little distancing from you. I did push you away,to be honest.", Clarke muttered and Lexa stared at her expectantly, gesturing her to go on, "I mean I have thing this, I push people away when they get too close. Holy fuck that sounds cliché as shit and really sappy and I don't want this to be a chick flick moment. But anyway , what I'm saying is... I... I think I started to care about you and when I realized you could actually hurt me , and I don't meant physically, I just... I was like 'Wassup bruh, you can't hurt me if I ain't there' and I just .... pushed you away."

"That's... bad logic.", Lexa squinted her eyes , sitting beside Clarke.

"Yep, I know. Really bad. But oh well, if you're into bad girls, I'm really bad at being a functioning human being.", The blonde winked, "But ...I do need to know one thing. While you were like...murdering the city, why did it have to be this city? Couldn't you have just murdered like some goddamn prison filled with child rapists or some crap like that instead? Still not saying murder is okay but like .... horrible and less horrible."

Lexa took a second to respond, "Imagine that this entire world is a giant door to hell. That'd make this city a little keyhole beside the doorknob. This is where the sacrifice should take place. Or... should've. Doesn't matter anymore.", she said , leaning back into the bed, removing her red robe.

"Oh.", Clarke blinked, "Okay. Sounds ... okay I guess. I'm sorry I don't really know how to respond.", She bit down on her lip and noticed Lexa's body sinking into the bed, "Lexa... are you okay?", she finally asked.

"What? Yes. Ofcourse. I'm always okay.", Lexa answered. A little to quickly.   
Clarke wanted to press harder on the issue but decided against it.   
All she knew was whatever Lexa had done had been tiring and the demon needed a fucking break.

"Okay.", Clarke got up, "I should probably go now.", she took a step towards the door before she turned to the demon, "You know, I'm really... umm.. proud of you. What you did, I'm sure it wasn't easy for you. It mustn't have been easy choosing to not rule or whatever. I just want you to know , I am really grateful for what you did. Anyway , Goodnight Lexa."

Clarke turned and headed out the door , just about to close it behind her when Lexa's voice stopped her, "It was.", the demon said softly.

"Sorry?", Clarke asked , leaning against the door as Lexa adjusted herself into the bed.

"It was easy.", The brunette answered calmly before wrapping the blanket around herself, "Goodnight _houpgeda_.", She added before switching off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re considering playing catch with a really sharp kitchen knife , don’t do it. The stitches are annoying and painful and you can workout cause it’ll make you sweaty and you can take let any type of water touch the wounds cause it could get infected. I am totally not speaking from personal experience like pfft who’d play with a knife haha.   
> _____
> 
> Also I’m gonna be writing SMUT chapter tomorrow ^_^ (it’ll be up within 2 weeks).   
> Hope you enjoyed this one.   
> Lexa , Clarke and Bob make me soft <3.


	20. Game of survival

__"What the hell is happening here?", Octavia came running down to Clarke's bedroom, two large swords in her hand as she heard screaming.

Expecting to see blood and gore , she was fairly surprised to find Bob , Clarke and Lexa sheepishly grinning at her.

"We were playing....", Clarke rubbed the back of her neck , "...Monopoly. Wanna join?"

"Jesus Christ!", Octavia lowered her guarded hands, "Robert, you too? I thought someone was dying!"

"The only thing dying is Bob's entire property!", Clarke grinned like a 4 year old as she flexed her monopoly cash.

Bob and Lexa who looked like they'd been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night (which they probably were , considering the amount of hotels in Clarke's cards) and were a thousand percent done with the world.

"Yes , we know you're winning. Calm down.", Lexa sighed , "She wasn't able to sleep so I suggested we do something. This wasn't what I was expecting."

"It's 7 am guys. I need sleep. I just killed a ghoul yesterday.", Octavia raised her brows.

"Everyone should wake up at 7 am , it's good for your health, Octavia.", Clarke smiled like an innocent lamb.

"This is literally the first time I've seen you up so early in like weeks. I NEED sleep."

"Oh cry me a table , Octavia.", Clarke rolled her eyes, " .... do you wanna join?"

"No.", Octavia shook her head, "Okay ... maybe... yeah.. I don't know. You shouldn't have gotten her a damn board game, Robert."

"I'm not gonna gift my goddaughter knives.", Bob raised his hands up defensively, "She's a tiny baby , she should play board games."

Clarke glared at Bob in embarrassment while Octavia groaned, "She's basically an adult and she's plAYING BOARD GAMES WITH A LITERAL KNIGHT OF HELL."

"Don't involve me in this.", Lexa sighed.

"Guys what's with all the noise?", Bellamy came in, rubbing his eyes.

"Clarke couldn't sleep so they're playing board games.", Octavia responded.

"Weirdos.", Bellamy commented before walking back to his room , followed by Octavia who was saying something about hoping for an apocalypse.

It was surprising that in just ten days Bob had completely accepted Lexa , he'd always been a sweetheart but considering he was a hunter Clarke couldn't believe it was happening.   
Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the blonde was seen at her happiest when she was with Lexa.   
Like she was a kid again , without a care in the world.

Clarke sometimes thought she had to grow up too soon and maybe she never really got to be a kid , it's difficult when you have the weight of the world on your shoulder , judging your every move.

But it was easy for anyone to see that Lexa was good for her and maybe with the demon Clarke felt like she didn't have to be responsible for everything.

Octavia on the other hand wasn't exactly welcoming a demon with open arms, and Clarke didn't blame her for that.   
She knew trusting didn't come easy to the girl , she didn't just have walls around her , she had a damn fort with a crocodile infested river but the fact she hadn't stabbed Lexa already was a pretty big deal , specially since Octavia was almost certain that the demons had something to do with Lincoln's death (maybe Clarke wouldn't have trusted Lexa either if she ...ehm.. wasn't a little blinded by some particular feelings).   
Octavia still spent most her energy on searching for her husband.

Clarke wished she could help and she’d even asked Lexa if she could do anything about it but the demon's reply was just confusing and weird so Clarke didn't push it.

"Bob...", Clarke spoke as she collected another batch of monopoly cash from her godfather, "..I did tell you about the Halloween party right?"

"Yes. And I'm again asking you to celebrate it here.", Bob responded.

The blonde groaned in turn , "You wouldn't even let half the people in!"

"Yeah, because NO BOYS ARE ALLOWED IN YOUR ROOM."

"This is a hunter's bunker for fuck's sake we have a room filled with weapons.I can't have a sleepover here.", Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Language. And ...umm..", Bob nervously grinned , "Okay ... yes fair point. What about your house?"

"Bob! I'm going to Niylah's for Halloween! I haven't properly celebrated it in two years! I wanna dress up!"

Lexa was sitting there awkwardly staring at the bickering duo when Clarke glanced at her , "...and she's coming."

"What? No I'm not.", Lexa furrowed her brows.

"Yes, you are , we've talked about this.", Clarke stated.

"This is literally the very first time you've even told me about this.", The demon mumbled.

"Yeah I mean you're definitely coming. You're gonna be Harley Quinn and I'm gonna be Poison Ivy because honestly joker is an abusive boyfriend and a giant dick to Harley. We don’t stan abusive ships in this house!", Clarke smiled proudly, "It's gonna be the best Halloween ever."

"No."

"Umm... yes."

"I'm not taking part in a stupid human festival , watching people dress up as MY kind. "My culture is not your goddamn prom dress" Clarke.", Lexa air quoted her sentence earning a big childish smile from the humans.

"Awwwwww you made a meme reference! You're so precious! Adorable little kitten. Must be protected at all costs.", Clarke's eyes almost closed from how hard she was grinning as she pat Lexa twice on her head, "You're learning.", she wiped a fake tear from her eyes, "They grow up so fast."

"I can literally kill people with a snap of my fingertips , I'm not an adorable little kitten! I'm a scary majestic panther!"

"Awww little kitten.", Clarke pulled back , straightening her top, "You have like two weeks to Halloween. Please start ordering stuff you need for the Harley Quinn costume online."

"I'm not doing that. Stop right now.", Lexa pouted.

"Make me!", Clarke raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Bob coughed, "Uhmm...", he clicked his finger to get the girl's attention.

"Oh.", Clarke was reminded that Bob was still in the room, "Yeah, sorry , you know I am a rebel. She keeps saying no. Tell her to be nice and spend Halloween with me, it's my favorite time of the year."

"A knight of hell, capable of destroying an entire town, is playing monopoly with you in pajamas, your highness. I don't think it gets nicer than that.", Bob stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wow, I can't believe you two are teaming up on me. I'm so offended.", Clarke fake gasped, "I'm gonna get payback from you by buying your hotels as you lose every penny and all your monopoly cash. I'm gonna destroy everything you have and everything you love, I'll rip it away from you as you watch."

Lexa rolled her eyes, it seemed like that's a habit you get by spending too much time with Clarke Griffin , the most dramatic , sarcastic and amazing person the demon had ever met, "Sure. I'm still not gonna come to some petty human's house for Halloween."

"Sureeeee you won't.", Clarke sang before rolling the dice.

It had just been a few more minutes before Bob got a call, "Yes, this is he. Oh.. alright yes , sure. I'll be there ASAP.", he said before ending it and turning to Clarke apologetically.

"You have to go , don't you?", Clarke asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes I do. I'm so sorry princess but it's probably a wendigo and it’s my job so....", Bob gave her his best puppy eyes , "Will make it up to you with cookies?"

Clarke gave him a small smile and nodded as he left , ruffling her hair before he did so.

Lexa stared at her , brows furrowed , "You don't want him to leave?"

Clarke let out a chuckle, "Great deduction skills, babygirl.", she shook her head, "No , I don't. I never want anyone to leave and I want a country named after me. But apparently I'm not getting either.", She said, unknowingly shifting closer to the demon. Maybe she did have some abandonment issues after all.

"I wouldn't leave you.", Lexa spoke , voice barely above a whisper, " And I could make the country thing happen as well if you like?"

Clarke couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Lexa took everything too literally.   
Just two days ago Clarke had been watching TV as she saw a homophobic interview of some politician and she muttered , "Ugh can someone please kill that Cheeto looking dickwad!"  
And she turned to find Lexa nodding violently.  
"Lexa no.”

"How could you make that happen anyway? Pretty sure you can't do that.", The blonde giggled a little, "Plus , I don't know who'd want to live in a country called Clarke. That's just a terrible name for a place. Like oh hello where do you live? "I live in Clarke" ... like that sounds wrong on so many levels. Although if I did have a country I'd put a damn dragon on it's flag. I’d name it something really badass like Valyria or something. I mean I'm very badass and scary , but my name just sounds like it's a symbol for hope and I'm about to join the justice league."

In turn , Lexa just laughed , earning a squinting glare from Clarke, "Don't laugh! Asshole. I'm very badass. People could literally die if I ... I don't know like gave them a head bump or something."

Lexa still continued to laugh , looking at the board game instead of the blonde.

"Laugh all you want , I know I'm a dangerous woman.", Clarke grinned and chuckled , leaning closer to Lexa , "I could show you my power. I'd just headbutt you to Antarctica if you don't start respecting me.", she leaned in closer, giggling as she saw the forest green eyes widening in response.

"I hate you , goddammit why do you look like this!", Clarke took a deep breath as she pulled back.

"It's just my human form.", Lexa managed to say.

Clarke giggled a little more, "So ... like do you have a dragon form and stuff cause that'd be like SUPER COOL! I wanna be a dragon."

Lexa smiled, " You'd make a terrible dragon."

"Ouch. Wow! No need to be hurtful.", Clarke playfully pushed Lexa back, "I'd be the greatest dragon that ever lived. I’d protect my gold and treasure 24/7.", she said, trying to move toward Lexa in an intimidating way but somehow ended up just hooping her on the nose , earning a confused and hearty laugh.

“What are you doing, houpgeda ?”, Lexa asked , still laughing.   
And Clarke laughed too , the kind of laugh that made her eyes crinkle and cheeks red, “Protecting my treasure.”

She didn't realize she hadn't moved her finger from Lexa's nose, or maybe she had since it was now closer to her beautiful parted lips ,the prettiest shade of pink.

Lexa involuntarily closed her eyes, maybe Clarke would never understand her effect on the demon , maybe it was all just playful friendship to her ,but the demon felt otherwise and she pulled back a little, it was too close for her liking , or maybe not close enough.  
"I could kiss you if I could right now, Clarke.", she thought to herself.

"We should...ehm...focus on the game.", Lexa mumbled , regaining her focus.

“Oh..”, Clarke mumbled, “Yeah sure.”,with that she was back at playing and within a few moments they were back to competing and teasing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a fanpage on instagram months ago cause my phone didn’t have enough memory for the pics of everything fandom related but somehow now I have a girlfriend , a platonic soulmate ,lowkey an adopted mom and just a lotta online friends in general all because of this random page I created.   
> Fandoms are basically family I swear, no one is as accepting, supportive and relatable as your fandom friends. I love all of them and all of you and just wanna thank you for existing.   
> Alright, have a nice day.


	21. Halloween

If there's something Clarke loved almost as much as pumpkin spice cookies , it was Halloween (maybe that was partly because she could get as many pumpkin spiced things as possible).   
And it had been years since she'd went through Halloween without binging and purging.   
Sometimes she still got nervous about that.   
Sometimes she'd wake up , worried that she'd feel the need to go bend over the bathroom and empty her stomach.

But then she'd look to her side and Lexa would be smiling at her, and suddenly she felt strong.   
She was reminded that having strength was more important than being skinny.   
Lexa was beautiful, sure , you'd have to be blind not to see that, but the most amazing thing about her was her strength.   
Yes , it takes a power to fight and to kill.  
But it takes a lot more power to sacrifice and surrender.

Maybe once , Clarke's looks had been the most important thing to her.   
But when you really think about it, between god and heaven ,hell and demons and monsters who could kill you anytime... the size of your clothes doesn't really make that big of a difference.

The blonde would take that and use it as an excuse to eat as many pumpkin spice cookies as she can this year. She'll drink PSL as well.  
She didn't care if people called her basic.   
She hunted monsters for a living , maybe a little bit of basic was what she needed.

"Wakey wakey let's eat cakey!", Clarke announced as she barged into Lexa's room.

The demon , who was doing a handstand , jumped back , startled , hands up in defense before she saw the human and relaxed.

Clarke , completely ignoring her reaction, walked over to the bed, making herself comfortable , "I'm kidding , there's no cake. To be honest , I don't even like cake that much. I mean I LOVE it but cookies are better. But you know , wakey wakey let's eat cookies sounds weird and I'm not sharing cookies with you so whatever. What's up though? Are you excited for Halloween? Can you guess what I'm gonna dress up as?"

"Clarke , you've been talking about dressing up as Harley and Ivy for weeks now , I don't think there's much 'guessing' involved anymore.", Lexa sighed , putting on a black robe over her tank top. She'd stopped wearing her red robe and war paint recently.  
Maybe it was because she didn't feel she was worthy , or maybe it was because she felt more comfortable around Clarke.  
The blonde really hoped it was the latter.

"Wow , no need to get your panties in a croissant.", Clarke mumbled.

"That is not even remotely how that sayi- nevermind. But I'm not dressing up."

"Whaaaat? Why not?", Clarke frowned, "Halloween is like the best thing ever. How can you not love it?"

"I am a demon , I can't love."

"Pfft. Tell yourself that.", Clarke rolled her eyes , "Everybody Loves halloween, it's like Christmas for nerds. And let's not forget CANDIES!!! Plus Niylah's party sounds so fun. It's basically a sleepover. It's gonna be the best Halloween ever."

"It's 5 am in the morning I'm not debating why , me , a literal knight of hell , isn't interested in dressing up as a little psycho. It's just NOT HAPPENING. I don't change my mind!".

_________________

"This sucks. I can't believe I gave up ruling earth and hell for this .", Lexa grumpily crossed her arms , looking at herself dressed in a Harley costume, "Why do girls in this era not like being clothed?", She really didn't know how she ended up here.

"Come on! Don't slut-shame.", Clarke commented from outside the door, she was impatiently tapping on the wall she was leaning against, it was 6 pm and it'd take a while to drive to Niylah's house,"And oh I never asked, did you get the comic outfit or the suicide squad outfit?"

"It's white and pink and I feel like they forgot to send me the rest of it. ", Lexa mumbled from inside the room.

"Oh... hmm...you got the Suicide squad outfit. I actually prefer the comic's red and black one. I mean I always do prefer original things plus red is like the m-", The rest of Clarke's words died in her throat as Lexa walked out.

"This is horrible, isn't it? I knew it is.", Lexa pouted her sinful red lips , crossing her arms , seeing that Clarke had just been standing there with her mouth a little open , not saying anything. Which was rare since she barely ever went without making a sarcastic comment and Lexa just wanted to mutter how she knew looked like a joke.

Except she didn't.

Lexa didn't look funny at all. The shiny shorts sat on her like another layer of skin while the white full- sleeved shirt she was wearing was thin enough to become transparent if wet.  
She didn't look funny, she looked unbelievably and agonizingly desirable.

"This was a horrible idea! I might just go and kill the person who designed this.", Lexa sighed, going back into her room and grabbing a long black trench coat, she actually didn't feel cold. Demons don't particularly have sensitive skin , but she liked to wear it either way. Specially now in this absurd "costume".

Clarke took a moment to follow her inside, "No it's not. Don't be a baby. And like I said KILLING IS NOT OKAY. By the way, This is probably one of the best decisions of my life. Like I said , best Halloween ever. Come on now , we should be on the road."

The blonde had done a DIY Poison Ivy costume for herself since she'd spent almost all her pocket money to the demon's costume ( _Lexa, you can't murder people for their money. Yes, I know money is great. Cool motive, STILL MURDER_ ).  
Instead of painting herself green , which would ruin her dress as well as Niylah's furniture, Clarke used temporary bright red dye on her hair and wore a long green dress with lace leaves patterned on her neckline.

"Yes, Okay.", Lexa nodded.

"Just lemme day goodbye to Bob or he's gonna start a search party for me.", Clarke (half) joked as she ran to his bunker.

Lexa heard a series of 'be careful' , 'don't do anything I wouldn't do' and 'love you' before the human returned cheekily smiling, "Bob can be ... over protective sometimes. Anyway, let's go!"

'You shook me all night long' blasted through the impala on the way to Niylah's house.  
Clarke was surprised she hadn't crashed the car seeing how many times she'd looked to her side , stealing glances at the demon.

By the time they reached Niylah's house, it was already filled with people.   
Music played and drinks were being served among the crowd of people dressed as anything from a sexy cat to a disgustingly realistic zombie.

"Glad you came.", Niylah, who was dressed as a modern Daenerys Targaryen, with black jeans and a blue-caped dragon shirt, smiled and hugged Clarke before turning to the demon with a giant smile, "And you must be Lexa! I've heard SO MUCH about you. You'd be happy to know there's a guy dressed as Elvis in there."

Lexa squinted her eyes with a half smile as she looked between the two girls , a little confused.  
 _Why would Clarke bother telling Niylah about her?_

"Okay then, not a talker. That's fine. Just come in. There are a lot of socially awkward people in there , like me. But you know, geeks and freaks band together.", Niylah winked before dragging them inside and leaving them near the beer keg.

"You want a drink?", Clarke asked, filling up a glass for herself.  
Lexa nodded , and the girl passed her a glass as well.

"So.... are you just gonna stay into the Sherlock zone or ?", Clarke took a sip, pointing at Lexa's dark trench-coat.

Lexa took a moment to understand what the blonde ( _or is it_ _redhead now_?) was talking about before she looked down at herself, "Oh.", she muttered before nodding.

Clarke held her drink as the demon opened her coat belt, then the buttons before sliding it off.   
The girl saw a few people turn their gaze towards Lexa , who now stood in her Harley Quinn costume fitting perfectly over her abs, green eyes wide and staring at the human, glass somehow back in her hand.

Clarke was surprised the whole room didn't just stop and stare at Lexa for a while.   
Or maybe forever.

"Ehm... I...I'm... I'm gonna be back in a sec. Need to brush my hair.", Clarke mumbled, "Just... just don't drink unopened beverages and stuff.", she gave the demon an awkward 'bro-pat' on her shoulder as she went to the bathroom.   
Lexa cocked her head and watched as the girl left.

"Dammit! Get your shit together.", Clarke shook her head as she leaned against the bathroom door before grabbing her mini-comb from her pocket.  
"What the f-", she gasped, she thought as she a tiny glimpse saw a dark haired woman in red from the corner of her eye.

Clarke turned around in an instant, but the place was empty. Maybe it had just been her mind playing tricks on her.   
How many drinks had she had? She couldn't possibly be drunk.   
But just to make sure it was , she waited a few more minutes in the bathroom.

Deciding it was probably nothing (or if it was, she and Lexa could easily kick it's ass) she went back to the party and peeked into the living room.   
She realized she'd been gone for about thirty minutes.  
The crowd was now split into groups, stuffing their faces and drinking their sanity away as spooky songs played in the background.   
The decoration was minimal, just some pumpkin shaped lights , fake webs and tiny bat decorations in the dimly lit room.

The first thought Clarke had was Lexa wasn't there.   
It took her three minutes to find the demon and come back to the center of the party , Lexa had been standing right where she was when Clarke left.  
 _"Where you just standing here for half an hour?"_  
 _"No?"_  
 _"Jesus Christ, Lexa!"_

The demon had decided it was better not to tell Clarke about the dark haired boy called Emerson who'd almost gotten his hand ripped off after he'd tried to grope her.

"Hey! Clarke! You guys are gonna play 'Never have I ever', right?", Niylah called out as soon as she saw the girls.

"Damn right we are!", Clarke grinned like a child as she dragged Lexa with her.   
She won't admit it , but this would basically be the first time she'd play 'Never have I ever'.   
Ofcourse she'd once played it before, but it was when she was a child, and honestly the most dangerous one was 'Never have I ever stolen a sip from my dad's alcohol'.

They quickly walked over and Clarke adjusted the coat over Lexa's booty shorts when they sat down , cross legged on the floor (since the couches and chairs were already taken).

And then it started. There was a fairly big crowd so there were a lot of questions to go around.

Lexa sat awkwardly and watched people go around saying weird stuff. She didn't understand the point of these questions. Or even this party.  
After a few confusing moments , Clarke who realized Lexa had no idea what was happening , explained that a person says 'Never have I ever....  _done this shit_ ' and whoever has done it , takes a sip of their drink.

Some questions were funny, like never have I ever put gum under a table... or tasted dog food ... or wanted to be one of the Kardashians.

Some were just stupid , like never have I ever cried during a Pixar movie ... or been scared during The walking dead ... or scared myself in a mirror (Clarke joked that she scared herself everytime she looked in the mirror).

But let's be honest, it was a high school party with no adult supervision, and most of it was sexual. It ranged from 'Never have I ever wanted to make out with Jensen Ackles' ( _which was a cool question because one of the jockiest jock dude took a sip_ ) to 'Never have I ever given a blow-job in a public bathroom' ( _No-one was surprised when three people drank_ ).

Maybe if Lexa had been paying attention she'd have noticed the way Clarke's eyes widened when she drank to 'Never have a ever slept with a girl'.

Although the game stopped when someone drank to 'Never have I ever wanted to fuck a relative' and a series of groans and 'ew dude' or 'gross' were heard.

"This game took a really weird turn.", Niylah mumbled.

"Yeah , let's skip the crap and shove a couple into the closet. Time for SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!", A voice shouted.

"Seriously? As if 'Never have I ever' wasn't bad enough you wanna play that? what are we? 14?", another person groaned.

"No! NO! PLEASE! I have never done it! I wanna do seven minutes in heaven!" , Clarke excitedly jumped at the mention.   
(She had to stifle a laugh when Lexa gently put a hand on her shoulder and whispered ' _Clarke, I'm a demon. I can't go to heaven with you_.' with the most concerned look on her face.)

"Seven minutes in heaven it is then!", A girl dressed as a stormtrooper smiled, "Let's make it spin the bottle with dare or seven minutes in heaven."

All the hesitance died down when the bottle landed on a sexier version of the devil and Emerson dared her to strip from her red top.   
(It was a little funny considering Lexa had seen the devil and she could assure you he wasn't a C-cup and he definitely didn't wear a lace bra.)

Emerson noticed the way Lexa's lips curled up and she scowled at him (she was definitely imagining torturing him. It was a therapeutic thought really).   
The demon was in a staring contest with the boy for a while before he suddenly smirked, the bottle had now landed between him and Niylah (who chose dare).

"I dare you to switch tops ONLY, with Clarke Griffin.", Emerson winked at Lexa.

"I'm ... not wearing pants?", Clarke frowned, pointing at her green dress.

"Not my issue.", Emerson threw his hands up in the air, "Dare's a dare."

The room was silent as the blonde (redhead?) fidgeted with her green outfit while standing up.

"No.", Lexa said in a low voice , through gritted teeth.

"What did you say, sweets?", Emerson raised a brow.

"I said, no. Would you like me to say it in Latin? Nihil."

"Hey, Lexa? Relax.", Clarke turned towards her , "It's fine. It's just a game? No need to get all wolfy."

"He's using you to piss me off.", Lexa frowned , all this time with the human and she still didn't understand why Clarke insisted on being nice, "Let me just carve a lit-"

"Aww looks like our Harley Quinn isn't all that Queen-y", Emerson commented, "Come on now , Clarke. Quick."

Clarke noticed the way Lexa's fists clenched, and glared at the stupid boy who had no clue what he was doing, "Emerson I'd really really suggest you shut up right now."

"I'm gonna kill him!", Lexa commented, only loud enough for her girl to hear.

"No!", Clarke widened her eyes in warning, "It's just a stupid human game, treat it as such. Niylah! Come on, let's get this over with."

Niylah nodded and lead Clarke out to her bedroom, it was small and full of books.

"There you go.", Niylah said as she walked towards her closet and grabbed an oversized sweatshirt, "He said to exchange tops. This is a top , it's mine, this is an exchange.", she said as she threw it at Clarke.

"Loopholes.", The girl grinned as she caught the sweatshirt.   
Her hands subconsciously traced over her stomach and she realized she had a lot more scars than any normal person, "Could you... please?", she gestured to the door. She wouldn't want anyone seeing them.

"Oh. Oh yes yeah definitely.", Niylah muttered , turning around and basically walking out the door.

Clarke removed her green dress and changed into the sweatshirt , she was almost glad about the dare. It was comfortable and so big that it hung a little below her hips. It practically looked like a mini-dress really.

"Here you go.", The girl said, passing her dress to Niylah who easily took off her dragon caped-shirt and slipped into the poison Ivy dress.

"Let's go then.", Clarke said as soon as she was done, she was lowkey scared she'd return to find Emerson bleeding out of his throat.

But she was visibly relieved seeing both him and Lexa very much alive and civil as she went back to the living room with Niylah.

"Hey! This wasn't the dare.", Emerson frowned as soon as he saw her.

"You said exchange clothes. That is my sweatshirt. I have her dress. It was an exchange.", Niylah raised a brow proudly as she sat down.

Clarke politely smiled , but her hand pulled the sweatshirt farther down under Emerson's gaze.   
Lexa had somehow managed to not kill him, and now was walking over to her.

"Here.", The demon said as she handed her black trenchcoat to Clarke.  
It was difficult not to smile as the human quickly put it on , far more comfortable with it covering her.  
It made her turn all soft when Lexa was protective like this.   
The strongest creature of hell, someone who hates everything, being an absolute sweetheart to her. Who wouldn't love that?

Emerson seemed to want to cuss at first but then he looked Clarke over and winked, "Those clothes don't seem to fit you, maybe you should remove them, Love."

"Honestly, you need to fucking stop.", Lexa started and Clarke had to put her entire body between them , both hands on Lexa now, trying to push her back near the couch.

"He's just joking. You need to calm down.This isn't some dumbass high school fight. He'd literally die if you hit him. Just stay calm.", Clarke said and sat beside the demon, keeping a steady hand on her shoulder.

"I am calm.", Lexa muttered, "Why do you think his head isn't decorating the floor right now?"

"Well... I mean, look at him, his head wouldn't really be a decoration.", Clarke nudged Lexa's shoulder with hers, smiling.   
The demon smiled a little in turn.  
"See , There you go. Back to having fun."

The game went back to normal again, a few people end up spending 7 minutes in the closet and one , who was dressed was Castiel, ended up almost naked.

"Can I borrow your coat if you're not using it?", Clarke took the opportunity and grinned when he nodded.

"Here's your trench-coat back, thank you for letting me wear it.", The human smiled and handed the Black trenchcoat back to Lexa and put on Castiel's beige one over her sweatshirt instead, "We're Team-Trenchcoat now. We can go hangout with Cas, Loki, Sherlock,Captain Jack Harkness and The Doctor now."

Lexa immediately wore hers again, she wasn't really paying attention anymore.   
She somehow got a drink in her hand and kept glancing between the glass and her girl.

Clarke had already finished more than enough drinks , she was laughing and wooing as a girl had to eat a bland lipstick as a dare ( _it_ _was_ _edible and safe, they checked_ ).

But Lexa had and enough , and when it was Clarke's turn to go into the closet for seven minutes she stood up and slipped away from the party.

Everyone was so drunk , she was sure no one had noticed.   
She wished she wasn't a demon so she could get drunk too (among other reasons).  
She'd already been told that every room was vacant and open for the sleepover (for girls only) except the master bedroom (which was ofcourse Niylah's dad's , even though he wasn't here, there were boundaries).

Lexa decided on the corner-most room in the house, she entered it , tying the belt around her trenchcoat.   
The place wasn't big , but it wasn't small either.   
The walls were beige and the brown curtains were open enough to let the moonlight in.  
She kept the light close, her night vision was pretty damn good, as she crawled into the bed and lied still on the pillow.

Lexa didn't know how much time passed before she heard Clarke enter the room , she didn't see but she didn't need to , it was her footsteps.  
Clarke shut the door behind her , removing her beige trenchcoat and throwing it to the side.  
The human was so calm, Lexa barely saw it coming when Clarke climbed onto the bed , pinning the demon under her.

"Heya again, Lexa. I thought you said you wouldn't leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got 10k reads jdjdj. WHAAAAAT !? Ten thousand real people with real lives are spending their real time on this story!!! I am literally so happy right now. Thank you so so much.
> 
> Anyway.....go ahead and take a wild guess about what's coming in the next chapter ;)


	22. Damnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW one

"What ... what are you doing here?", Lexa asked but it was almost inaudible, barely a whisper, "The party is downstairs."

Clarke rolled off of her , "You left.", she was now lying next to the demon.

They stared at each other in the dark , the light was still off since Clarke didn't switch it on when she came in , all they had in the room was from the window , moonlight bathing the top of the bed, and all the rest was in shadow.  They could hear muffled music and laughter through the floor but it just added to the feeling of being safe and separate.

"Yes . I'm sorry about that.", Lexa apologized.

Clarke pulled the soft red blanket over them as she spoke , " It's Alright.", she shrugged before smirking at the brunette , "You still wearing the Harley Quinn dress?"

Lexa couldn't believe the sudden spark of want she felt when Clarke touched the top of her trench coat , fingers brushing against her collar bones as she tugged at it slightly, "Go away, Clarke.", The demon managed to say, "The outfit is rather uncomfortable, truth be told."

"Take it off then.", The blonde's fingers went a little lower and for a moment Lexa couldn't even react.  
Clarke smiled as she leaned closer and the demon could smell her breath , beer and chocolate and pumpkin spice.   
Her fingers were making patterns over Lexa's face as she gently traced her forehead , and her cheeks and her nose.

_Was this really happening? Was Clarke really saying this? Was this real?_

"Are you drunk?", Lexa frowned.

"A little."  
Clarke's fingers reached Lexa's lips, hooded blue eyes staring into the green of forests, and she paused.

The blonde let out a soft low giggle.  
Lexa knew if she smiled too , they'd be okay, they'd just brush off the sudden tension and be normal friends again.   
But she didn't.   
Instead her eyes shifted to Clarke's lips , soft and parted and shining with lip gloss as the human came closer.  
"I don't understand you, Lexa. I don't... I... why can't you like me back?

Lexa's breathing stuttered , she knew Clarke felt it too, against her finger. Blue eyes were on her lips and she wanted to beg  _please, please, I like you, I... I, please , please do it , Clarke , please, please kiss me...._

"You're drunk , Clarke.", Lexa tried to back away but the girl pulled her back.

"I don't understand.... what am I doing wrong?", Clarke's eyes looked pleadingly at her.

"Please... you're... you're drunk.", Lexa was trying to push the girl away but words barely came out of her mouth.

"Good.", Clarke smiled, "That is the only way I'm gonna have the balls to say this...", She leaned in closer, "Kiss me.Please."

"Clarke , please....", Lexa didn't even know what she was saying, was it a warning?was it pleading? she didn't know, "You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

"I..", Clarke frowned, "..know exactly what I'm doing. Come on! Please! You did all this ... you do everything ... all that for me ... and then you don't... you don't want me?"

"Clarke...I.."

"Say it then. Say you don't like me. Say that you don't want me and I'll leave right now.", Clarke sounded so desperate, so hopeful.

Lexa thought, or maybe that was the problem, she didn't think , it was her lack of judgement, or maybe she was under a spell, it did feel like she was under a spell, she couldn't think , she couldn't function, and she leaned forward, and Clarke felt her breath... and then...her lips...lightly pressing again Clarke's.   
It was like it barely happened and Lexa huffed out another shallow breath. Clarke never stopped looking at her lips as Lexa cupped the human's cheeks in her hand , long fingers touching the soft reddish skin like they were barely there, "Clarke, you're drunk... we can't do this."

And Clarke could feel the gentleness in the demon's touch , like she was scared of hurting her , like Clarke was some fragile glass doll that needed to be protected, like she'd break.

Lexa was still focused on Clarke's lips when the blonde suddenly moved, rolling the demon onto her back and adjusting herself over her before she leaned in for another kiss , her lips roughly pressing against Lexa's, "I said I FUCKING WANT THIS!"

Temporary paralysis is a funny thing. It may appear, when a person is frozen solid, that their brain has gone offline, thereby rendering them incapable of motion or speech or any voluntary action.

In fact, Lexa Tricrew could attest that while the body stops working, it's a grand opportunity for the mind to go haywire.  
And her mind really was , everything that'd ever occupied her brain, left like an unreliable prom date and her mind adorned itself into a chain of Clarke's name.

Lexa couldn't move for what seemed like forever as the girl's lips hungrily moved against hers , and when she did , she felt like she could never stop.

It wasn't until Clarke pulled back and gasped, that Lexa saw human eyes widen in shock ... maybe fear, and the demon couldn't understand what had happened until she looked down and saw her hands.   
They were red.   
Red and scarred and covered in muscles that made it look like she'd been skinned.

And she realized Clarke could see her.  
Not her green-eyed pretty little human form that you could bring to a sleepover as your friend but her real form.

Clarke's eyes were wide and she'd leaned back , standing up on the side of the bed as she stared at Lexa, she pulled her sweatshirt sleeves forward , they almost covered her palms as she rubbed them against each other. The roomed seemed to have gotten colder. It seemed like all the effect of the booze had washed right off and she was as alert as a person can be.

The girl (the creature) didn't look like Lexa , she was red and bloody and her dark hollow eyes looked like abysses on her scarred face.   
She looked like a skinned corpse who'd been just brought back to life,with black messy hair almost covering her horns.

Lexa backed away a little , standing up with the blanket around her , moving away from Clarke as she looked down at the floor, "And now you see me ,  _houpgeda_.", she said and pulled the blanket righted around her, red matching with red skin , "You too, are scared of me?", she looked away, "I told you, you didn't want this."

Clarke took a second to compose herself, before she took a step forward , causing Lexa to do the opposite, "Lexa...", She began, her voice soft , almost caressing as she went closer to the demon, "... I'm not scared of you."  
Maybe she should have been.  
Lexa was bigger in her demon form, usually her green eyes were parallel to Clarke's but now Clarke had to look up a little as she stood in-front of her.   
She was taller.   
Almost as tall as Bob if not more.

Clarke placed her hand on the red blanket covering Lexa.   
Maybe a normal functioning human would be scared , maybe they'd run away.   
But then again a normal functioning human wouldn't have befriended a demon in the first place , no matter how they looked.

Clarke lowered her hands , tracing Lexa's covered arm until she found her hand, she intertwined their fingers, slowly, gently.   
Her pale human hand looked like a fragile porcelain doll compared to Lexa's, and the human realized why Lexa was being so careful.

"You don't have to be scared.", Clarke spoke as she pulled Lexa a little lower, earning a sad laugh from the demon.

"I meant...", Clarke sat Lexa down on the bed and she sat beside her on her knees, "..you don't have to be scared of hurting me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.", it was ironic considering how small and vulnerable she looked in the oversized sweatshirt , with pleading blue eyes and skinny little arms, she'd not even be able to reach Lexa's face if she wasn't on her knees,"I told you. I want this . You're still the same to me.", she said as she straightened herself up a little ,wrapping her arms around Lexa, "My girl.", she said as she placed a kiss on the demon's forehead, it felt cold , like kissing an ice statue, "Mine.", She said as she kissed Lexa's nose, "My Lexa.", She punctuated with another kiss on her lips.

And Lexa leaned into the hug , and it reminded Clarke of one of those videos on YouTube where lions and panthers and tigers reunited with their old human friends because the demon was big and bloody, and perfectly harmless in her arms.

Lexa was like flames and fire that held the power to destroy everything around it ,and instead provided warmth.   
Clarke was closed off and cold and she needed that warmth and she needed Lexa.

"I'll never be a normal human, Clarke. This is me. This is what a look like. This is what I am.", Lexa said, as if she was admitting to a crime.

Clarke used both her hands to make Lexa look up as she kissed her, "If this is who you are and this is who I want."

"No,you don't."

Clarke frowned before pulling off the sweatshirt, revealing a black bralette and countless scars as she pressed into Lexa, "Ding dong, you're wrong.", she chuckled darkly, "If you're into the whole self-loathing thing, believe me I've beaten you in that race long ago.", She tugged at the blanket Lexa was still covering herself with , "Please.... I want this. Come on. Don't make me beg."

Lexa closed her eyes , focusing whatever amount of power she had to make herself look human again before she got up , leaving the blanket , crossing her hands over the trenchcoat, "Clarke....", she still couldn't tell if it was a warning or a plea.

"Please!", Clarke looked up at her through dark lashes.

And how could Lexa say no?  
It was an inhuman level of torture.   
Adam held the fate of humanity in his hands, and all he was offered was fruit.   
While she had Clarke sitting there , half naked , almost begging to be touched and Lexa had wanted this for so long.

The demon knew if she did it , there was no going back , that beautiful creature sitting there , all pretty eyes and messy hair , was a human being , God's favorite creature and oh! Lexa wanted nothing more than to fuck her till she couldn't walk straight.

And so Lexa gave in, how could she not?   
She let Clarke kiss her again , it was soft, placing a hand on her waist. Tingles slithered over Clarke's skin at the proximity, from the base of her skull to the weak spot at the back of her knees.

Clarke could pretend all she wanted , she could wear leather jackets and hold knives and keep the dagger, or even make Lexa blush but when it really came to it , there was only one person in power.  
"Please...", She moaned.

Clarke's words repeated in Lexa's head ' _My girl. Mine. My Lexa_.'   
She didn't waste any time as her curious fingers played with the straps of Clarke's underwear, walking up her stomach that jumped under the touch. Lexa's eyes followed her fingers all the way to Clarke's neck where she pulled open the bralette, still not removing it as she noticed the girl's flustered cheeks, and Clarke awkwardly tried to figure out where to put her hands.

Lexa pulled back for a moment, "You've... you've done this before. Right?"

The blonde froze, she hadn't thought of that , she didn't think of that until it hit her. Her first kiss - god , it had been on screen. For an old movie and there were people all around them.  
She nodded once , and the gravity of the question and the growl in Lexa's voice seemed to roll over her in a delayed wave.

"It's just... I'm.. can you please just kiss me?!", Clarke stumbled to find words but it was so unfair. Lexa was so attractive, so damn attractive it was unnatural. She didn't know how she'd waited this long. How she hadn't just ripped her red robe and her black dress off and had here then and there when they met.

Lexa nodded, done with the tenderness , she took the lead, kissing hungrily , passionately.

Clarke only separated on the need to breath and used the time to pull away Lexa's trenchcoat, her Harley Quinn shorts were almost torn from when she turned into her original form and hung so loosely on her legs, it took her less than a minute to take them off.   
It took a while to remove her shirt but Clarke finally managed.

A gasp escaped Clarke's lips and she felt herself being pushed roughly onto the bed, she lied on her back as Lexa's rough hands caressed her waist while the blonde left wet kisses on her neck or any patch of skin within reach.

And Lexa went lower. She kept going down her abdomen past hips, and started kissing from Clarke's knees to her thighs, avoiding kissing where the blonde needed her the most.

Groaning in frustration, Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa's hair before grabbing her and pinning her against the bed, a surprised gasp leaving her open lips.

Clarke smirked in victory as her fingers went lower , tracing Lexa's thigh before the demon grabbed her hand and pushed the blonde back on the bed.

"No.", Lexa whispered , using one hand to hold both of Clarke's above her head.

Clarke blinked , uncertain of what had just happened but she barely got a second to catch her breath before Lexa used her teeth to pull the blonde's underwear off, "You do as I tell you to.", she commanded.

And Clarke wanted to argue , she'd always done the exact opposite of what she'd been told but she didn't get the chance to , her eyes shot open and head feel bad as Lexa entered a finger into her and all Clarke could do was moan.

Lexa smiled, adding another finger, speeding up , Clarke's moans matching her thrusts.

The demon pulled back , only to replace the fingers with her mouth.   
When the brunette's mouth met Clarke's spot, a raw scream escaped her throat and she threw her head back.   
The blonde was moaning and she was whispering Lexa's name and she looked more beautiful than ever , if that was even possible.

Lexa didn't know how badly she'd wanted this, how she'd craved this, and now that she had her girl , it was better than anything she could imagine.   
It felt like nothing she'd ever felt before, it felt like thunder storms and rollercoasters and diving out of planes.   
But mainly, it felt like damnation.

Hell, heaven, demons, angels , god himself , could throw a list of reasons why this was wrong right now, and Lexa would tell them to fuck right off because all semblance of sanity had left the demon the moment Clarke had come to her , begging to be fucked.

And when Clarke came with Lexa's name on her lips , the demon realized how absolutely screwed she was.   
 _'I'd do anything for you, Clarke. I'd give up everything , I'll watch stupid movies till the morning light , I'll bring you cookies whenever you are down , and I'll keep trying to be better for you till the oceans run dry and the sun burns this planet. I'll do anything you want. I've loved you since day one.'_

Everything seemed to have been put in a blur of moans , and biting and sucking and Lexa didn't know how long it was before she was lying on her back with Clarke's naked body cuddled to hers.

She didn't know how long it was before she got up and headed for the bathroom, cussing under her breath and some sense of rationality returned to her.

Lexa groaned as she closed the bathroom door behind her, "Fuck!", She swore as she punched the wall beside it, a small dent appearing from the sheer force.

"What is she regrets it tomorrow?", The words entered as she stared at the mirror , pulling her hair up in frustration.

Lexa didn't want anything to go wrong , and more importantly she didn't want Clarke to regret knowing her.

But as her eyes caught sight of her neck in the mirror , that became the least of her concerns.

The demon leaned in closer to the mirror, making sure it was what she thought it was.

There was a deep bite-mark on her neck , right beside an obvious hickey.  
To most people, it'd be a temporary cosmetic problem that could be covered with some concealer.

That is, of course, not the case for a bloody knight of hell who is invulnerable to almost everything.

Had Lexa lost her powers?   
The demon shook her head , shuffling through the bathroom drawers till she found a pair of scissors.   
She braced herself , keeping her arm on the sink as she tried to jam the sharp edges into her hand.   
The metal of the scissors snapped in half , falling onto the floor with a clink , leaving no marks on Lexa.

The demon frowned, staring at the bite marks on her neck, if the metal blades couldn't harm her how could a mere human?

Unless ..... obviously , Clarke wasn't human.

Lexa opened the bathroom , leaning against the door as she looked at the sleeping blonde.  
Did it really make a difference? Lexa had trusted the girl with the demon-blade , How was this that different?  
It was obvious that Clarke wasn't aware of whatever was going on with her.   
The dagger or not , Lexa had trusted the girl, hadn't she?

Lexa bit her lip, grabbing the black trench-coat from the floor and wrapping it around herself as she climbed back into bed with the blonde.   
She'd just lie down , stay beside the girl till she wakes and then go back to the bunker and have a nice breakfast.

She'd take a page out of Clarke's book this time. ' _Why face a problem when you can just ignore it till it comes back, and bites you in the ass_ '.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited about writing SMUT until I remembered IDK how to write SMUT.   
> I am sorry.  
> But HEYYYY if you're disappointed in me RN, at least you and my parents have something in common ;)  
> *Casually insults myself before anyone else can*
> 
> Anyway, hopefully the plot is interesting enough for you to stick around a while longer. 
> 
> Hope you're having a nice day. Bu-bye.


	23. Apple pie life

"Jesus Christ!", Clarke jerked up as soon as she opened her eyes, "God Lexa , were you just watching me sleep? Don't twilight this thing up please."

"No?", Lexa mumbled, "But I do have to ask you something."

"Ugh what time is it? What do you wanna ask?", Clarke rubbed at her eyes, sitting up , using the blanket to cover her naked body.

"I am going to be straight with yo-", Lexa began nervously but was interrupted by the blonde's giggling.

"Sorry , you said " _straight with me"._ Which is kinda not possible after last night. I'll stop. Please continue.", Clarke hushed herself after the demon just blankly stared at her.

"Clarke ... are you sure you're human?"

"Well sadly , Yeah. Believe me , it sucks. I'd rather be a cat. Like hell yeah give me food and let me sleep all day.", Clarke joked, inching closer to the brunette, "Why do you ask?"

Lexa let Clarke sit right beside her before she laid her head on the girl's lap, "Nothing, just wanted to ask you. I don't really lose control of my ... umm... human form."

Clarke smiled a little, "Maybe you lost control cause you were too focused on something else."

Lexa smiled back despite herself, "Yeah maybe.", she nodded , knowing that wasn't possible, "Can't know for sure."

"Maybe we should try again, for science purposes ofcourse.", Clarke winked, nuzzling her head in the crook of Lexa's neck, "Is that a hickey?", she giggled again, "I like it. Suits you."

Lexa didn't say anything about her getting hickeys being absolutely impossible, "So you don't regret last night?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been trying to figure out if you like liked me since ages. Last night was a bloody dream come true."

"Okay.", Lexa smiled , "That's good. That's definitely good."

"Anyway we should probably go back to the bunker, what time is it anyway? Oh damn it's almost afternoon.", Clarke mumbled , glancing at the wall clock, "I'm just gonna clean up and say goodbye to Niylah."

Lexa just nodded, getting up and grabbing her trench-coat from the bedside. Clarke couldn't have knowingly done something to her , right?   
She probably had no idea that maybe she was more than human.

"Hey Lexa , one more thing.", Clarke stopped at the bathroom door, leaning against it, "Can we not tell anyone at the bunker about this... yet?"

Lexa furrowed her brows, "Are you... ashamed of this? Of me?"

"What?! No ! Gosh no. Not at all. You're probably the one and only good decision of my life. No , I just.... Bob... umm he doesn't know like I'm into ... well, girls yet. So I just need some time to tell him. I haven't really been very secretive about it but I am pretty sure he doesn't know so.... I don't wanna just shock him. You understand , right?", Clarke shyly spoke.

"Oh.", Lexa mumbled, "Yes, I understand. It's not a problem,  _houpgeda._ Whatever you feel more comfortable with."

"Thank you.", Clarke grinned, relief clear in her voice, "What does that word mean though? You still haven't told me."

Lexa shook her head, "Go do whatever you were doing, Clarke."

"I was gonna go and take a shower.", The blonde teasingly smiled, "Maybe you should join me."

"No thank you."

"Really?", Clarke raised her brow, "It'd be fun. Maybe I could wash up your back."

Lexa blinked twice, staring at Clarke before she got up, "Fuck.", she whispered , following the girl into the shower. Apparently the demon had the same self control as a pothead in a weed farm around Clarke.   
___________________________

It's weird how you meet someone and you have no clue how important they're gonna become in the future.

You just look at them and you think they're just another person in your life but before you know it , they become a part of you.   
They become family.

And Clarke found her family in the bunker.

It was winter now, snow adorned the windows of the bright white rooms of the bunker , the days were shorter and happier.   
The first summoning was nothing more than a distant memory.

Sometimes it didn't feel like Clarke had even summoned Lexa at all.   
It was as if she'd just become a part of her, like a jade gemstone Clarke had found and carried into her heart.

It had been difficult at first, The bunker was a hunter's place after all.   
Octavia and Bellamy were not particularly fond of Lexa.   
It was pretty clear that they didn't trust her from the way they always carried some salt and daggers with them.

But even Octavia , the fiercest of them had seen what Lexa was doing and how badly she was trying to be good and if there was something the hunter appreciated , it was effort.

Soon the salt became nothing more than a tastemaker and the daggers were safe in the armory.

Abby had surprisingly not tried to get Clarke to leave Lexa or to get her back in their house.   
In her own words , Abby said that she'd lost the right to pretend to be a good mother long ago and she was letting Clarke do what made her happy now.

And Clarke appreciated it.

It was a good life , without the auditions and paparazzi.

Clarke and Lexa spent most of their time in the bunker , studying lores and weapons.   
Lexa had been helping the hunters figure out more ways to kill monsters.   
Easier ways , and Bob was grateful about that.

But the best part was their alone time.   
When Bob and Octavia and Bellamy were out hunting and Clarke stayed in the bunker with Lexa. 

She'd pleaded to join the hunting party but that didn't turn out to be a very good debate.

_"Alright , you can come but are you gonna kill the monster?", Octavia had asked._

_"Well... I mean... I could just... sorta catch_ _them. Like Pokémons. You could do the killing."_

Clarke's strictly 'anti-killing' nature was definitely what one would look for in a Hunter.  
Not surprisingly , She wasn't allowed on the hunts.   
And Lexa refused to go without Clarke.

The demon had recently been following Clarke around most of the time , maybe it was out of concern , maybe it was just her nature of acting like a lost puppy around the girl... either way Clarke wasn't complaining.

She was spending most her time in her bunker room , with a small sketch book, drawing what she saw in her nightmares.

It was a good way to vent.   
Usually it was a shadow. A woman in red who always seemed to be with her.

Although the nightmares had been getting less scarier, yet more vivid. A lot more realistic.   
More an alternate reality than a dream , really.

But Clarke found it easier to ignore them with Lexa around , every morning she'd knock on the demon's door and find her in a black tank top , practicing with her new daggers.

Lexa still refused to take the demon-blade she'd given Clarke.   
And that was a good thing in a way, the Blakes and Bob trusted her more with the only thing that could kill her in Clarke's hand.

And it was all good.

Snuffles would mostly stay in the bunker when Bob left for a hunt, and Lexa and Clarke would shower the dog with treats and love.  
No wonder he'd gained three pounds in just a few weeks.

The knight of hell was awfully good with animals.   
Almost unbelievably good.

Everytime Snuffles saw her , he'd practically run to the brunette and rub his head on her legs and Lexa would giggle like a schoolgirl before taking a small stick out of her belt and playing catch with him.

And Clarke would often find herself staring the the green eyed girl in awe, because all these months and she still couldn't believe Lexa was real ... and hers.

She was wonderful in every way and Clarke couldn't imagine how someone like her could ever be associated with Hell.

Lexa was the opposite of the definition of a demon , the giant puppy ball of energy was fascinated by almost everything.

Funny how you'd expect a knight of hell to be all gloomy and sad but Lexa was the most optimistic person Clarke had ever met ... and it was good.   
Her optimism went well with the blonde's negativity.   
They were good for each other.

And soon Lexa and Clarke became one unit , where you found one , you'd find another.   
Inseparable.

Lexa had taken one look at the ball of anxiousness and sarcasm, and picked her up in her little arms and sworn to protect her.

And affection starved Clarke looked at the demon in disbelief, a creature of hell who'd accept such damaged goods, and it was obvious she'd crawl over broken glass for a smile.

Isn't that what everyone wants ?   
At the end of the day don't we all just want to be understood?

Lexa wasn't judging her , she wasn't expecting Clarke to change , she just wanted to be near her , asking for nothing else in return.

And when Clarke didn't have nightmares , she even woke up excited.   
It was almost like a wonderful dream.   
Like life was finally worth living again.   
She woke up happy because she knew she'll get to see Lexa again.   
And she still didn't believe how excited Lexa is to see her everytime.

Even when Bob and the Blakes when in the bunker , Clarke and Lexa were in a whole different place , happy in a small world of their own.

Often Clarke would find herself smiling at Lexa from across the table , the eye rolls of Octavia and Bellamy are nothing more than background noise then.

And it felt so good.  
Like she was a stupid teenager again.   
Like nothing else in the world was important except her and her girl.

And Lexa was her girl , wasn't she?   
The one who gave up everything for her.

Lexa's face lighted up when she saw Clarke , it was weird , the way she looked at her , like the blonde was everything good the world had to offer.

And Clarke shared the sentiment.   
Lexa made her happy in ways she didn't even know were possible.

Everytime she went out , she felt like an image of Lexa's smile was following her in her mind.  
She was surprised that no one had asked her about Lexa; there were times when she considered herself so transparent that everyone must have known what she was thinking.   
Who she was thinking about.  
The things she'd said at night.  
The hands that'd been touching her.  
Why else would someone smile so much with no reason.

Clarke still found herself unable to sleep but it wasn't the nightmares that kept her up at night.   
It was the future.   
One filled with hope this time.  
She'd imagine a future where she was happy and she had a normal job and an apple pie life... and Lexa was with her.

_"You know, Clarke when we get out of here we'll get a place on the topmost building somewhere and watch the butterflies from the balcony all day.", Lexa had said one day while the blonde was cooking some Mac and cheese._

_Clarke had laughed and given an Eskimo kiss to the demon, "Why butterflies?"_

_"Butterflies are pretty , we will watch the butterflies.", Lexa had places a quick peck on Clarke's cheeks, "And a tall building because you seem to have a thing for heights."_

All that was left was to find Lincoln and she'd be free to get that life.

Clarke loved to paint , she always had.   
Maybe if she'd gotten the chance to go to school she'd have become a doctor but for now , she'd accept being an artist too.

And she discovered that Lexa shared her dreams.   
They'd often stay up all night talking about nothing and everything.   
They'd talk about TV shows and books , magical worlds and faraway galaxies , their dreams and insecurities and art and the world and everything they could think of.

Every minute without Clarke seemed like wasted time to Lexa, which was weird since being an immortal makes it pretty impossible to waste time.

Even studying was fun with the demon.

Lexa had been teaching Clarke Latin for a while now, the best part was that ever ten minutes of hard studying Clarke would win a kiss.

The blonde would often joke that Lexa was using the same positive enforcement tricks she'd use on Snuffles on her but whenever the demon suggested anything other than the sneaky little kisses in midst of the lessons Clarke would get aggressively protective of her 'rewards'.

_"Excuse me but you're mine so I get the kisses thank you very much."_

And the lessons continued.  
And life continued.

But when she was with Lexa , Clarke began to believe that Life was about more than just surviving.  
And it was all good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo... I'm not dead.   
> I mean I am but only on the inside :)   
> Sorry for taking forever to update , I know I usually update within a week and stuff.   
> I just have been .... I don't even have a good excuse.   
> I was just caught up in my head I guess.   
> Anyway... I'll try to update sooner this time.   
> Thank you for being patient and so sweet to me.   
> I don't deserve you guys.   
> Love, Anna.   
> (Yep I watched Love, Simon so now this is my thing to cause GAYYYY).


	24. Good bi

It had taken four weeks of sneaking around and three times of almost getting caught making out in the kitchen for Clarke to finally say 'fuck it everyone needs to know already'.

Sure , the forbidden love aspect of the whole deal was pretty exciting but at the same time having three hunters dangerously close while climbing into a demon's room was not so fun.

Bob was the first person Clarke went to, she was so nervous she couldn't stop shaking her leg when she sat down in-front of him.

"Bob I need to tell you something.", Clarke had said in an unusually timid voice , which made Bob look up from whatever book he was reading.

He nodded and Clarke continued, "I am... I think you should know tha- I mean I hope you know that I'm still the same person an- ugh fuck it this whole emotional explanation isn't my thing. Bob , I'm bi. We cool?"

Bob blinked twice, silently staring at the blonde before he nodded, "Yep, same rules apply though, no girls in your room. Or guys. Just no one in your room."

"Okay, cool.", Clarke smiled, "Another thing, I'm... umm... kinda...sort of... you know, dating... Lexa."

"Oh."

"You're not shocked? Is that boring 'oh' the only response I get. This was a big deal dammit.", Clarke furrowed her brows.

"Oh, okay, my bad.", Bob apologized before faking surprise, "Oh my god! Clarke! I had no clue. This is a big shock."

Clarke just shook her head with a light chuckle, "You're a terrible liar."

"Please remember that I hid the fact that I was a monster hunter from you for 16 years, I'd say I'm an excellent liar."

"Why are you like th- nevermind. I just expected a bit more of a shocked reaction.", Clarke mumbled.

"If someone who's natural instinct is to kill saved my life a couple of times and gave up ruling hell and earth for me , I'd assume they had a little crush on me too. It's really not that surprising."

"Okay wow, I wanted a bit more dramatic revelation. You didn't even tear up.", The blonde said, disappointment laced in her tone.

"I am a grown man, I don't cry.", Bob defended.

"Oh shut up, I saw you weeping while watching Pixar's UP.", Clarke giggled.

"It is a VERY emotional movie Clarke, Ellie and Carl loved each other so much. There's nothing worse than watching someone you love die. They deserved the world, only a heartless monster would not be emotional about that.", Bob responded and just like that they were back to talking about usual things again.

Coming out to the Blakes had been even more anticlimactic.

Octavia was practicing with a machete when Clarke had approached her and said she was bi.   
The brunette in turn had just nodded and said, "It's pretty obvious, you don't shut up about how hot Ruby Rose is."

Bellamy had just smiled and said, "Cool. Girls are great.", before going to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

It all went so smoothly Clarke wondered why she hadn't just told them earlier.

Although everyone else still groaned when Clarke and Lexa started being sappy in the middle of dinner.   
The blonde had never thought she'd become one of those lovesick fools who just didn't give a shit about their surroundings and couldn't see anyone but their girlfriend, yet here she was.

Although their life was still far from normal, there were rumors of big gatherings of demons near Chicago and then New York, and Lincoln was still missing.

The hunters' work had become a bit more stressful lately with more demons showing up everywhere.

That had caused Lexa to become the designated teacher to the hunters.   
She was teaching them new Latin chants for easier exorcisms and it was taking a little longer than they expected.

Sometimes the brunette looked so stressed it almost pained Clarke.

Sure, there were some moments when it felt like they were just... well, them.   
Like the times Lexa was eating a freshly baked batch of Pumpkin spice cookies and Clarke had sneaked up behind her, placing a quick kiss on the demon's lips.   
But of-course the taste of the cookies on Lexa's lips had turned the small innocent kiss into a make-out.

" _You know I can just give you a plate of the cookies if you like_.", Lexa had offered, cheeks flushed. 

" _I think I like it better this way_.", Clarke had cheekily responded.

But still, it wasn't the same with all of them stressed most of the time.   
The blonde was not amongst the stressers (Yes,that's what she is gonna call them) , infact she'd been more than glad considering she had stopped having dreams all together.   
That meant no nightmares. And Clarke was overjoyed about that.  
Sometimes she woke up with a vivid memory of a brunette in a red dress but maybe it was just some girl she saw on the TV.  
And she'd take this win.   
Not having nightmares was a big deal to her.

And now that she was back to her over-jumpy if not impulsive nature, ofcourse Clarke had taken it upon herself to change the stressed Lexa to a happy Lexa.

It was an ordinary Saturday and the demon was sitting near the dining table with three books infront of her , scribbling down whatever spells she could think of.   
Sure , they didn't have a witch yet but if they ever by chance care across a friendly one , those would come in handy.   
After befriending a demon , everything seemed possible.

"Hey, Lexa.", Clarke came up to Lexa, nearly resting her head in the nook of the brunette's neck , causing her to giggle. It was evening and Bob was already asleep after a tiring hunt in the nearby town while the Blakes had went out in hopes for any clue about Lincoln.

"What are you doing,  _houpgeda_?",Lexa muttered, "I still have atleast five more pages to fill today."

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Just come with me."

Lexa furrowed her brows but stood up anyway, closing the books and straightening her dress.

Clarke lead her to the car as opened the passenger door like a gentleman as the demon smiled and got in.  
She and Bob had spent yesterday preparing for this.

The blonde took the driver's seat and brought the car to life while Lexa just sat there, amused but confused.

Clarke was wearing her favorite leather jacket over a red top , while the demon hadn't changed out of her usual black outfit.

As they went on the road, and the speed increased, the blonde smiled and suddenly music was booming through the car.  
She had not been this excited about something in a while.

"Elvis.", Lexa smiled, her eyes crinkling with happening.

Clarke nodded.

' _Lord Almighty_  
 _I feel my temperature rising_  
 _Higher higher_  
 _It's burning through to my soul_ '

The blonde kept glancing at her side, smiling as she watched Lexa's hair flow with the wind while the green eyed girl sang along to the lyrics.

' _Girl, girl, girl_  
 _You going to set me on fire_  
 _My brain is flaming_  
 _I don't know which way to go_ '

Clarke loved moments like these. It felt like this was their little secret.  
The knight of hell singing along to love songs, baking cookies or just being an absolute dork who liked watching butterflies.

She wasn't sure how she hadn't managed to crash the damn car with the amount of times she kept turning her head to look at her girlfriend.  
 _Girlfriend._ The word still made Clarke grin like a fool.

"And we're here.", Clarke said, stopping outside of the sneak palace.

"Here?", Lexa muttered looking around.

"Yes!", Clarke said excitedly, "Welcome to the sneak palace my lady. Let me escort you to our date-stination.", She added with a dramatic hand gesture, "Get it? Datestination? Like date and destination? DATESTINATION LEXA?"

Lexa chuckled, "Yes, Clarke. I get it.", She couldn't decide if she should shake her head and groan or just stare at how cute excited Clarke was.

"Okay so close your eyes.", Clarke ordered.

Lexa frowned but did so, "What exac-", she was suddenly swooped into a strong hold, picked up by the human, bridal style, "Clarke! What are you doing."

"Well you can't see when your eyes are closed so I'm being a good bi and helping you."

"You're the one who told me to close my eyes in the first place!"

"Shhh, don't ruin the moment.", Clarke hushed her and started walking up the stairs, still carrying the brunette.

Lexa's head got bumped against the head three times by the time they were on the roof.  
The whole climb was just a series of 'Ouch' 'Clarke!' 'Oops' and 'Sorry'.

"Okay picking you up and carrying you here was a bad idea, it looked easier in movies. Now I'm tired and hungry.",Clarke huffed as she put the demon down.

"Well, who told you to do that. I've told you repeatedly to take care of yourself but no Clarke doesn't need to listen to any- WOAH!", Lexa stopped her rant half way as she opened her eyes, "Did you do all this?"

Clarke smiled proudly, "Me and bob, but yes."

The rooftop had a small wooden table in the middle now , covered with a red cloth, with a chair on either side.

Two candles sat on the table and a few more surrounding them.

"Welcome to our first actual candle light dinner date.", The blonde grinned, grabbing Lexa's hand and dragging her to the table. Pulling a chair for her and adjusting it before coming over to the other side.

The moonlight and the surrounding skyscrapers made everything bright enough but Clarke still took out a lighter from her jeans pocket and lighted the two candles up.

Turning the plates , she took out a paper bag from her jacket, "So...I tried ordering fancy but I couldn't pronounce half the names...", Clarke began as she turned the bag, "Hope you enjoy these exquisite chicken nuggets."

Lexa bit her lip to hold back a grin, "Chicken nuggets are perfect."

"Okay cool, cool cool cool cool cool.", The blonde grinned, taking out her phone and continuing the Elvis songs, "I'm just gonna go and light up the other candles."

"Not necessary.", Lexa mumbled before snapping her fingers and just like that every other candle in the room was burning bright.

"I was trying to be a romantic person, I hate your magic sometimes.", Clarke frowned.

"Do you though?", Lexa smugly smiled and snapped her fingers again.

"Holy shit!",Clarke managed to mutter as she looked around, hundreds of butterflies were flying around them.

The blue and green of their wings accentuated by the candles.

"Okay I lied , I love your magic.",Clarke grinned and ran back to the table, sitting down infront of Lexa.

The demon nodded happily, "This could be everyday when we get our place."

"Really? You want chicken nuggets, candles and butterflies everyday?"

"No, I want to be around you everyday.", Lexa smiled.

"You're a sap.", Clarke muttered, biting her lip, barely focusing on the background music.

"Just you and me, watching the butterflies."

"And TV shows! Lots of TV shows. And movies. We will get a giant TV.", Clarke added.

"And dogs."

"Thirteen dogs. I have the names decided too. Loki who will be an Alaskan Malamute, Cap will be a golden retriever, the others will all be rescued dogs - Tony, Bruce, Sirius, Nymeria, Ghost, Summer, Rhaegal, Jamie, Sammy, and you can name the rest.", Clarke grinned like a three year old.

"Yes, thank you for letting me name two out of the thirteen dogs.", Lexa smiled, shaking her head.

"No, we can get five more if you want."

"And Snuffles is coming with us."

"Ofcourse he is.",Clarke smiled and they became silent for a few moments.

It wasn't an awkward silence though, the blonde couldn't stop staring at Lexa, her green eyes reflecting the candles and hair pretty much a mess, with the Elvis songs playing in the background.  
Sure , butterflies were pretty but how can anyone focus on anything else when Lexa was sitting infront of them.

"You know", Clarke whispered after a while, as Lexa was chewing on the last nugget, "I am lucky I found you when I found you."

"I am too. I am better when I'm with you.", Lexa smiled.

"You're a sap. But I like you enough that I'd share my pumpkin spice cookies with you.", Clarke winked.

"Wow.", The demon bit her lower lip, "That's basically a marriage proposal coming from you."

"Yeah, I'd just cut a hole in a cookie and you can wear it on your wrist as a ring.", Clarke giggled, "I am pretty sure a priest can't officiate a demon wedding though."

"Yeah , we'll have to get god and a knight of hell both."

"Excellent plan, and how would we do that.", Clarke liked when they did things like this, just random bizarre plans about the future. It was good because it made her feel hopeful and hope was something the blonde wasn't used to.

"You could just make a deal with another knight of hell to bring someone out of hell , it's pretty easy really. The difficult part is summoning a knight of hell.", Lexa explained.

"I got you pretty easily."

"Maybe my spider-senses just started tickling when I felt your pretty soul.", Lexa cheekily spoke.

"Aww my baby is making Marvel references.", Clarke chuckled, "You're honestly the best thing to ever happen to me. Aside from Marvel ofcourse, you come a close second. I'm sorry I'm just kidding , you come first , I'm trying not to be a sappy little shit but it's really difficult when I'm around you."

"No, I like it. I like everything about you.", It was true, Lexa liked everything. The way Clarke had a weird accent when she spoke Latin, and the way her blonde hair stuck to her drool covered face in the morning, or the way she was impulsive about everything and most importantly the way she saw the best in Lexa.

"Cool. Thanks.", Clarke paused, her voice getting lower, "So.... whatcha thinking about?", she wiggled her eyebrows, the girl was still looking at Lexa while the demon seemed to have gotten lost staring at a particularly sparkly blue butterfly.

Lexa didn't reply and Clarke was glad, she could stare at the green eyed girl forever.   
It seemed like something out of a really big budget movie, there was no way someone as beautiful as Lexa could be real, but here they were.   
And Clarke wished she could paint her like this, to have this memory locked into her brain forever. Just her and her girl.  
She'd put the life size painting up her wall.  
"Oh wait, I still do have a fucking phone.", She thought to herself before she sneaked the phone out of her jacked and quietly snapped a picture of Lexa.

That seemed to have caught the attention of the demon, "Heyyy did you just click a picture of me , I wasn't ready."

"Oh please! You're always picture ready. You could kill a hundred people and still look like you stepped out of a GQ photoshoot. Ofcourse don't kill people, that's WRONG but I mean you'd look great even like that.", Clarke rambled, "Not that you don't look amazing without murdering people. That's probably better. Yes , let's not kill anyone."

"You give really weird compliments,  _houpgeda_.", Lexa rolled her eyes, yet she had a smile on her lips.

"Oh shut up.", Clarke mumbled shyly.

They just lied down on the roof after eating for a while, and it was perfect.   
Clarke loved every moment of the evening and she hoped to god that Lexa did as well because taking the table up the stairs with bob had been a pain in the ass.

And she loved it when they started slow dancing to ' _Always on my mind_ ' on the candle lit roof around midnight with their heads resting on each other's shoulders.

But before the night was over Clarke realized there was something else she loved.   
They were back home and Lexa had changed into her PJs (a really pink and bright one that was in Clarke's cupboard) and she was back at scribbling down Latin words on notebooks.

It wasn't anything special and Clarke was sitting beside her for moral support , just going through her phone and checking her emails when she looked up and for some reason her eyes wouldn't leave the demon.  
Lexa was frowning, not an angry frown, she just looked like a confused kitten and then she muttered under her breath, "I wish exorcisms were just in English, it isn't like demons can't speak English. I can't understand why the hell only Latin chants work."

And Clarke stared, the demon complaining about Hell rituals like it was some school work while wearing pink hello kitty pajamas and leaning back in her chair like she was done with the entire ass galaxy.

That was when it dawned on Clarke, it hit her in the face like a giant truck and she realized how screwed she was, "Well fuck, I'm legit in love, aren't I?!", she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'll be honest , I've not been very motivated to do anything recently (even though I have plans for like three different books)  
> But I've decided I'll complete this book no matter what (cause i HATE when someone leaves their fics unfinished) , and I aim to do it before August.  
> Hopefully I can manage that.


	25. The hunt

Lexa was sitting with the Blakes , it was 8 in the morning which was probably why Bob was still at the training room in the bunker.

"Lexa!", Clarke's eager voice suddenly caught the attention of everyone at the table.

"Wow, you're up early today. I'm surprised since you didn't sleep till 5 am.", Lexa commented before remembering there were other people in the room, "Not that I would know, I was definitely in my own bedroom.", She added looking at the Blakes who just rolled their eyes with a sarcastic 'Yeah sure'.

Clarke practically ignored their words before she jumped on the chair next to the demon, "You told me most demons don't look like humans right? And you can only look human like this because of your powers. But what about the low level demons?"

Lexa frowned, "They possess a body, preferably a strong one. Most people are too weak to be vessels to any supernatural being. Why?"

Clarke's eyes lightened up, "What if the reason we can't find Lincoln is because he hasn't been kidnapped or killed. We know he was hunting a creature and it was right around the time the demons started surfacing. What if he was after a demon and-"

"And the demon possessed him.", Octavia completed the sentence for the blonde.

Lexa nodded, "Yes that's definitely a possibility. And if he's been possessed it's very likely that the demon in his body would be with Lilith, my second. Ex-second. She recruited most of the low- level demons."

"And we know the last demon gathering was at New York, do you have any clue where they could go next?", Bellamy asked.

"New York was the last spot we'd planned, so... the chances are he's somewhere close by, since this is the town closest to the hell's gate. In all the time I've known Lilith she's not been the one to give up easily. Maybe she's still trying to find a way to open hell.", Lexa responded, "And if they're here they could be in the same old building a few miles south of the town border where we had planned to keep the disposable soldiers."

"That is the biggest lead we've had in weeks! I'm going today.", Octavia seemed happier than she'd been since Clarke had met her.

"Well,you're sure as hell not going alone.", Clarke grinned.

"If Clarke's going I'm going with her.", Lexa stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "And it's likely that there will be a bunch of demons so you could definitely use my help."

"I'm obviously coming.", Bellamy gave an assuring smile to his sister.

"How did you think of this though?", Lexa asked.

"I don't know , I just woke up and it was like a switch had been turned on in my head. Like when those cartoons suddenly get a fucking bulb over their head. Anyway , who cares. Let's go ge-", Clarke smiled.

"What's going on? Who's going where?", Bob asked curiously, interrupting the blonde, arriving into the room, using a towel to dry his hair.

"We got a sort of lead on Lincoln. We're going to get him.", Clarke responded enthusiastically.

"Oh no no no. There's no we when it comes to hunting.", Bob sternly said , "Clarke, you won't even kill those monsters , you're not coming with us. Believe it or not I prefer you alive."

"Wow I can't believe I'm not allowed to go out cause I won't kill people. That's a horrible reason to ground me.", Clarke muttered under her breath, "I am coming though."

"You're not coming.", Bob and Lexa said in unison.

"What I do is not up to you.", Clarke responded before grabbing her jacket and heading for the armory.

Clarke being Clarke did not give up and they ended up with a compromise which was the blonde staying in the car.

On the way to the building , while they were in Bellamy's rover with him in the driver's seat, Bob as the shotgun and Octavia sitting behind with Clarke and Lexa, the topic of conversation was the trolley problem.   
Somehow the argument about Clarke refusing to kill anything had turned into a philosophical debate.

"So Clarke, you're very anti-murder right? But what if there was a tram about to run over five people , it's going straight and it's about to kill those five unaware people BUT you could divert it to another track and it'd end up killing one worker. You'll divert it , right?", Octavia asked as if it was a simple choice. The only choice.

"Well... if I have the time to divert the tram , those people have the time to move out of the way. I'd just scream at the people , making them aware of the tram.", Clarke shrugged, "One person's life is not automatically worthless compared to five people."

"But five deaths are still more than one death.", Octavia frowned, "It's an easy choice. What would you do Lexa?"

"Oh, I would run over the five people and throw a knife at the one person. Mission accomplished. All lives are equal, zero still equals to zero.", Lexa grinned but stopped as soon as she saw the others staring at her blankly, "I'm just joking, no need to glare at me. I agree with Octavia if you want a serious response.."

"Lives are not pizzas you can't just measure them like that. What if that one person was to end up discovering the cure for cancer ending up saving millions?", Bellamy questioned.

"I mean... if the person was dumb enough to stand on the tracks, they're obviously not gonna be discovering any cures to anything.", Clarke said, "But that still doesn't make their life worthless. We don't get to choose who lives and who dies."

"Actually we do, despite what I previously said as a joke. Some people are more important than others.",Lexa responded , her voice barely audible to the front seat.

"Oh yeah? And how do you decide their life values? Is their a measurement system?", Clarke frowned, clearly displeased with the idea.

"Sure, it goes -  you, then infants, pregnant women, kids , old people, pare-", Lexa began but was interrupted by the blonde.

"Alrighttt, I gotta say the 'you' was adorable but we're not gonna do the priority of life thing right now.", Clarke said , softly rubbing her hand over Lexa's, "Let's focus on the situation at hand."

"No wait wait wait! So, what if there was a dangerous situation? Would you just take Clarke and the children and whatever else you listed and leave?", Octavia asked raising an eyebrow, not offended, just amused.

"No. I'd take Clarke and leave everyone. I did not take the responsibility for any other human. Everyone else is free to die.", Lexa casually replied before feeling a gentle kick by the blonde , "I mean .... yeah? I'd save the kids and whatever. You guys can protect yourself.", She corrected herself.

"Good choice.", Octavia smiled, she seemed perfectly content with Lexa's response.

"Alright enough philosophy, we're here. We're gonna surround the building with salt then Octavia and Bellamy will cover me. Lexa , You'll take the back side and Clar-", Bob began as soon as the car stopped.

"Yeah yeah "stay in the car" I know.", Clarke rolled her eyes, "I could help though. I mean I was the one who gave the idea of recording the exorcisms instead of wasting your breath."

"Nope. Your safety first.", Bob stated and it was clear from his tone that it wasn't debatable.

It was still afternoon and yet the old giant building still somehow looked shady. Maybe it had something to do with the amount of trees surrounding them, but when Bob stepped in , followed by Bob and Octavia, it almost seemed like it was night.

Lexa entered through the back exit, using the back of a dagger to break open the lock.   
She wasn't surprised to find dried blood on the wall when she entered.

It was a fairly big room they'd just walked in and as soon as they did, about thirty eyes instantly shifted to the hunters and Lexa.

Octavia grabbed two swords that were in the sword holder on her back, "Be careful before the kill, Lincoln might be here.", she'd barely finished the sentence when a demon came charging towards her, it took less than a second for her to grab the salt in her jeans and throw it at him , causing the demon to stumble back , screaming.

Most of them had been running to attack Lexa who easily threw salt daggers at them, not killing anyone but wounding them enough to stop them.

Bellamy and Bob nodded glancing at each other for a second before Bellamy grabbed a mini speaker from his pocket while Bob held the demons off with a salt gun.

The chant from the speaker boomed through the speaker as Bellamy switched it on.

Fighting of monsters was surprisingly a lot like a group dance complex , you had to be in sync and help each other if you didn't wanna get eliminated. And in this case elimination was a lot bloodier.

The daggers and guns kept going with the exorcism playing in the background.

'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.'

Screams followed the words as most of the demons fell to their knees while a few tried to teleport out of there, only to fail because of the salt outline that Clarke and Lexa had spread surrounding the building.

Soon the room was covered in puffs of thick black smoke and fallen humans who had been possessed by demons just moments ago.

Unfortunately two of them had died , attacking Bellamy and Bob before the exorcism was done , forcing them to kill the vessels in order to protect themselves.   
It was not a new thing.   
'Collateral damage' they called it.   
It was sad , yes.   
But as a hunter , death becomes somewhat of an old acquaintance.

Octavia's eyes scanned through the room, hopefully examining the faces of all the people now lying wounded and unconscious on the ground.

Lexa walked closer, still armed as she searched for Lincoln as well.

"I'm sure we'll find him, Octavia. He has to be here. He's gonna be okay.", Bob assured, taking out his phone , using it as a flashlight while at the same time dialing Clarke, "Hello your majesty. The coast is clear, you're free to enter.", he said as soon as the blonde picked up.

"Oh thank fuck! Finally.", Clarke said from the other side, and he could hear the car door opening and closing before loud steps.

"Language!", Bob muttered.

"Alright Captain America, calm down."Clarke chuckled, her voice a little shaky. She was probably running.

"I'm sorry but have you seen my hair?", Bob dramatically said, "I'm obviously Thor."

"Sure you are!", Clarke replied but it wasn't on the phone anymore, she was in the building as well, breathing heavily, "Okay I need to start training harder, Cardio is NOT my strong suit. Remind me not to run again. Actually I don't wanna train. I'm so done. Let's just find Lincoln and I can have a peaceful normal no-workout life.", she huffed , staring at Octavia and Bob who were closely checking every fallen person , making sure they were alive, but they still hadn't found Lincoln.

"What do you mean a normal no-training life?", Bob asked curiously as he knelt beside a large blonde haired man, checking his pulse, using the phone light to locate his neck.

"You know , you could've just switched the light on.", Clarke chuckled, her own phone in her hand as she walked closer to the wall , flipping a button, "They were demons, not savages, I'm pretty sure they don't mind some lights and internet. Ask Lexa , she's been very into YouTube lately."

"Yes your highness.", Bob's puppy-like dimpled grin was more visible as the room filled with light, he moved next to an unconscious girl, checking her pulse, "You're obviously the expert in demons."

"If you know what he means.", Lexa said with a wink , walking closer to Clarke.

"No... no no no.", Bob shook his head awkwardly, getting up and turning towards the girls, "Books. The study of demons and their nature and weapons. That's what I mean. Isn't that what we mean Lexa?"

"Oh yes ,ofcourse. That's exactly what we mean.", Lexa instantly agreed, "That is definitely what I meant, I mean obviously what else co- NO WAIT SHE IS NOT UNCONSCIOUS!", The demon ran towards the hunter, her casual tone suddenly full of warning and fear, but she was a second too late.

The girl Bob had been checking just a minute ego was standing up now, standing behind him with black eyes, just inches away from the man's back.

Lexa was quick, she jumped and tackled her to the ground , a dagger to her throat but not before the girl had managed to put one in Bob's chest.

A loud grunt escaped his lips and a sickly sound of blade through body made everyone in the room suddenly pause.

"BOB!", Clarke's eyes widened as she ran towards him, getting a hold of him just as he fell to the ground.

"You're a low level one.", Lexa said through gritted teeth, pushing the dagger deeper against the throat of the demon girl. She roughly pulled her up by the hair and held her upright , the dagger still at the girl's throat as Lexa turned her attention to the blonde.

"Hey... Hey..", Bob groaned through the pain, trying not to show it, his face as calm as always but covered in sweat, thick blood starting to appear over his plaid shirt, "Princess, it's gonna be alright.", his nails digging into his palms said otherwise as he arched into the blonde's hold.

Clarke nodded frantically, she wasn't even sure what to say , instead she looked up at Lexa , staring at her through wet lashes, "Heal him.", she ordered. Or was it begging?  
It was hard to tell with the anger and desperation in her voice, "Lexa, heal him! Now!"

Lexa blinked, once and then again.   
All those years in hell and on earth and this was the first time she'd ever felt powerless, "Houpgeda.... I ... I can't."

Clarke's face went blank for a second, like the words didn't make sense to her, like it was some sort of sick joke.

"I am ... I'm not strong enough to heal him right now. The wound is too deep and I'm not... not strong enough.", Lexa couldn't meet the blonde's eyes.

They were too blue and too red and too accusing.

Lexa wanted to tell her why.   
She wanted to say that it was all for her.   
That she had performed the spell again to go into the past and erase the demons who'd attacked Clarke with the poison from ever existing.   
That the spell had taken away most her power.   
But all Lexa could do was look down in guilt, "I'm sorry, we... I... I can't save him."

"Then...", Clarke's voice was shaking, a mixture between anger and utter devastation and she spoke through gritted teeth, "Then... what... is... the point of you?"

Lexa felt a wave of this sinking feeling washing over her.  
Suddenly the world all felt wrong.   
Like everything was horrible and everything was worthless, like there was no point to anything because she was useless to Clarke right now.   
Everything felt so unbelievable and surreal at the moment.

The blonde had turned her attention to Bob , who was groaning, half in Clarke's lap and half on the floor as the blood seeped out of his chest, "It's okay...", he brokenly said, "It's.."

"Call the ambulance, Octavia.", Clarke ordered, still looking at Bob , voice quivering, "CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE DAMMIT!"

"I.. I need you to listen.. to me...", Bob shook his head, a tear slipping down his face, his fists clenching tighter as he tried to speak properly, "... I love.. you. Remember that, okay?"

"No. No no no please please don't say that. You can say it to me when we're back in the bunker . You're gonna be fine. Please I need you.", Clarke begged, shaking her head, her whole body was trembling, like she was crying but tears couldn't come out, "I can't... I don't know what to do. I can't do this without you. Please. We... we have to go to the sneak palace again right? You promised you'll get me three boxes of cookies next year. Please... just please. I'll watch any Pixar movie you want. We can watch 'UP' together. I'll even watch whatever stupid fighting movie you pick.", She was clutching onto his plaid shirt, tightening her grip, like if she held on tight enough he'd stay right there with her, "I'll do anything. I'll never ask to come on hunts again, I will do anything. I'll never fight with you just please don't go.", She was frantic and her hair was now sticking to her face and she barely knew what she was saying. Her words had turned into a chain of desperate 'Please' and 'No's.   
Suddenly she felt so small , like she was irrelevant in the universe because she was screaming and she was crying but Bob was still bleeding and he was still dying.

"It is not... the end.", Bob choked, his words were getting harder to understand and his breathing was shallow, "I'll be okay. You'll... be okay."

"I won't be. You're my family. I can't lose you. Not you too. I need you. Please...."

"You will.", Bob took a deep breath and it sounded like water splashing against rocks, "You'll... always... be my little... warrior princess."

"I... I...", Clarke didn't know what she was going to say , but it'd all left her mind as she felt Bob tremble in her arms and she saw his bloodshot green-gold eyes than once shined like child's turn to a dull stone, "Bob...", she whispered, shaking him a little, "Bob... don't go...", she tugged at his shirt, it didn't feel real, it didn't feel like something that'd happen to her. It was something that happened to people in shows and movies and books and it happened to other people. This couldn't be happening.   
They'd taken her father from her , they'd taken her childhood, she'd lost enough things.   
This had to be some cruel joke.   
A nightmare.

It had to be. It didn't seem possible.   
There was something about Bob , for some reason Clarke always believed he'd be with her no matter what. He was the strongest man she knew. She looked up to him. She wanted to be like him. This couldn't be the end.

This had to be a nightmare.   
Like maybe if she screamed loud enough or punched herself she'd wake up again and she'd be back in the bunker and Bob would be sitting infront of her with his face in some book.   
That was how it was supposed to be , wasn't it?  
She was his little princess and the story always ended with a happily ever after.   
The pain and the loneliness and the loss was supposed to make her strong and lead her to the happiness.   
A happy ending.

But Bob wasn't breathing anymore and Clarke was sitting their covered in his blood and the realization that her life wasn't ever gonna be a happy fairytale.  
She should know her story wasn't ever going to have a happy ending.   
Meeting Lexa , being in the bunker with Bob and the Blakes , it'd all given her that hope.   
That maybe like those princesses , Clarke would end up with a happily ever after and then all the shit that had happened would be ancient history.   
But that dream had just died along with the one person she'd always been able to count on.

And she realized it.   
This was the story where the big bad wolf ate the grandma and no one ever rescued the princess from the tower and everything just ended tragically.

"Clarke...", Lexa spoke softly, still holding the demon in her grip.

The blonde didn't get up , she didn't move, she didn't look at Lexa but she spoke, voice rough and shaky, "Ask her where Lincoln is."

Lexa frowned, a little confused.  
Bellamy and Octavia mirrored her expressions, "What?"

"We came here for him, you said he had to be with the demons. She's a demon. Ask her where he is. Bob's death won't be for nothing.", Clarke responded, gently moving Bob's body off her lap.

"She's a demon, she's not gonna tell us where Lincoln is.", Octavia shook her head, "And you need to grieve. You just lost someone you cared about."

"Now's not the time to grieve. It's time to get some bloody answers.", Clarke wiped the blood off of her hands, there was so much of it and maybe she'd have stared at it in horror if she'd been looking at anywhere except the face of the demon who'd driven a blade though Bob's chest, "Lexa, I need to know where Lincoln is. Do you understand?"

Lexa paused, she wasn't sure if Clarke meant what she thought the girl was saying, "What do you want from me?"

Clarke bit down on her lip, gulping down a sob, this wasn't the time to be weak, "I want to know where Lincoln is. Get the answers from her.", she walked towards the door, her steps shaky, "Do whatever you have to. I don't need to know and I don't wanna know. I just want a location. How you get it out of her, is up to you."

"Do you want me to kill her?", Lexa asked.

"No, death isn't a punishment , it's a fucking gift.", Clarke shook her head, "Make sure she suffers before sending her back to hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.... I’m sorry I guess?   
> For killing Bob or for the crappy chapter? You decide. 
> 
> Ik this sorta sucked but everything is hopefully gonna make sense in the next two chapters. 
> 
> And there are only like eight chapters to go so I hope I’ll wrap everything up in a way that it makes sense. 
> 
> Anyway.... hope you enjoy your day/night.


	26. Highway to hell

Everybody has their drug.   
Some turn to movies , music and books, some turn to cigarettes and alcohol, some drown themselves in work and assignments, _and then ofcourse there are those who go for literal drugs_.   
Anything to keep your mind off of how absolutely shitty life can be.

Clarke turned to isolation.

She'd driven back home before the Blakes or Lexa could follow her.   
She wanted to be alone.   
She couldn't let herself think or the image of a wounded, blood covered Bob with sickly pale skin and cold dead eyes would never leave her mind.   
And she blasted music on the way to bunker.   
Not the way she usually did where she could nod along to it or watch Lexa hum the lyrics.  
She wanted it loud.   
Loud enough to drown her own thoughts.

But Clarke hadn't really ever been the kind of person who got what she wished for, why start now.

Lexa had arrived at the bunker fifteen minutes after Clarke, all puppy-eyes and apologetic.

"Clarke... open the door.", Lexa knocked on the blonde's door for the third time.   
Either the girl had lost her sense of hearing or she was ignoring her.

"Clarke you need to open the door.", Lexa pleaded , "Please...You can't just lock us all away. I'll have to break the door open if you don't do it. I need to know you're okay."

There was a moment of silence followed by loud footsteps and an aggressive door unlocking, "Yeah I'm fantastic. Thanks for checking in , see you tomorrow.", Clarke's eyes were red as she gave a sarcastic smile to the demon and headed to shut the door.

Lexa immediately stopped it with her hand, "You need to talk about it."

"Nope.", Clarke's voice came out cold and uninterested.

"We need to...", Lexa began hesitantly, she didn't want to bring this up, not right now, but Clarke had the right to be present there, "... we still...", she shook her head, there was no easy way to say it, "The funeral, Clarke."

"The dead don't care.", Clarke replied without a hint of compassion in her voice.   
If Lexa didn't know better she'd think the blonde couldn't care less, but she did know better.   
You'd have to look closely to notice the differences.   
The way Clarke's jaw clenched slightly as the words left her mouth , or the way her blinking was a second too long, or the way she tried way too hard to maintain eye contact.

"Okay, fine, we don't have to talk. Can I just... can I just stay here? I can't... I can't leave you alone like this.", Lexa sounded so desperate, she'd never thought there'd be a day when she could feel so many things at once.

Clarke shrugged and opened the door wide open.

The demon gave her a sad smile before entering, slowly walking to the bed and sitting down, her back against the wall. Her eyes intently followed the blonde, waiting for her to come and join but either Clarke didn't notice or didn't care.   
Lexa knew which one it was.

Clarke walked to the corner of the room instead.   
There was a chest of drawers on the left and Clarke stood infront of it,

Lexa knew what was in, the blonde kept her favorite books in there.  
She knew because they'd shared their favorites with each other.

Clarke pulled out a book, and put it back inside , repeating the action again with another book, this time reading the summary. Or atleast pretending to.

"We could watch something together if you want, anything you like.", Lexa offered, she wanted to help Clarke. She needed to help Clarke.

The girl didn't respond, instead she opened the top drawer and mindlessly closed it, repeating the steps several times, as if it'd suddenly have something new in it.

"Avoiding the issue won't solve it. You can't deal with something if you don't acknowledge it.", Lexa said in a soft voice

A chuckle escaped Clarke's lips, not a happy one, she just sounded like she was done trying, Lexa knew what it meant, she knew because she'd broken hundreds of souls in Hell, she'd tortured them, and the tough ones had this dark laugh before their shell broke,"Well, thanks for the input Dr. Lecter.", She had a touch of brokenness to her.

There were very few things that could scare Lexa, seeing Clarke like this was definitely one of them.  
The demon took a deep breath, "Sarcasm won't help you deal with grief."

"And you can?", Clarke raised a brow, "Did you get the answers out of that gir- that thing?"

Lexa shook her head and the blonde shrugged again, "Great then sarcasm is helping me a lot more than you.", she commented , opening the second drawer now, pushing and pulling them again and again like they'd magically provide her with a potion of life.

Lexa could've been angered by that, hell, if it was any other person she'd have ripped their tongue out and fed it to them for talking to her this way.   
But this was Clarke and the demon couldn't help feel guilty. If she had her powers , Bob still would've been alive, "Then let me help you, let me do something."

Clarke didn't respond, instead her attention was now completely on the drawer that had stuck midway and wasn't going back in.

Lexa wished she was angry, that'd always been a good thing because anger made her strong.   
It made her not give a crap about who she killed and who she hurt.  
Maybe that was what made Clarke and her grief so scary.

Lexa knew her love for the girl would destroy her.  
She also knew that she'd let it.

"Please just tal-", Lexa began but was interrupted by the girl.

"You should leave, Lexa.", Clarke muttered under her breath, pushing the drawer in harder.

"I can't leave you alone like this."

"I said leave.", Clarke spoke again, voice sterner as she hit the wood, but the drawer wasn't budging and neither was Lexa.

"Yes I'm aware. And I said I can't do that."

"What the fuck is your problem?", Clarke's voice was louder now, her hand violently shaking the drawer as she tried to push it back in, "I told you, LEAVE!"

"I'm not leaving.", Lexa's voice was barely heard above the sound of Clarke practically trying to punch the drawer back in.

"Get the fuck out of here.", Clarke sounded like she was about to fall down, her body was unsteady and her words came out barely more than a angry tremble.

"I am not leaving, Clarke."

"Everybody FUCKING LEAVES.", Clarke screamed, her hands let go of the drawer only to come back and hit the wall beside it, "Everyone I care about dies or becomes a living corpse or is barely present in my life!"

"Hey hey hey...", Lexa jerked up, running to the blonde's side, " Clarke, stop."

"Everybody fucking leaves! THEY ALL LEAVE!", Clarke's voice came out broken, and Lexa held her bloody knuckles , cupping them with her palms, stopping the girl from punching the wall again.

"It's gonna be okay. Just... it's gonna be okay.", Lexa hushed , no longer having to use her strength to hold back the girl.

"He was my family, I...he's...he's dead and he's not...I won't ever get to hear his shitty fucking jokes or see him smile or go to the sneak palace with him BECAUSE HE IS DEAD! Everybody dies!", A single tear ran down Clarke's face , from bloodshot eyes, as she clenched her fists and her jaw, hair sticking to her sweat covered face and she fell to her knees with only Lexa supporting her, "Go away, Lexa. LEAVE NOW!"

Clarke wasn't crying , she still wasn't crying but maybe it'd have been better if she had, because somehow seeing her bite her lips bloody and force her eyes to stay open was much worse.

"I won't leave , I promise. I'm here, I am here for you. Please , just... just let me help you.", All those years and yet Lexa felt like she knew less than a child because it seemed like she couldn't do anything right now to make it better for the human.

"You can't help me. I don't want your help. Just get out.", Clarke's voice sounded so tired, and her words came out weak, "Leave, I don't want to see you right now. I don't want you around right now. Leave."

Lexa didn't know what else she could say, "Fine, atleast let me get you to the bed. You're tired and you're exhausted."

"I don't need your help.", Clarke responded, but she didn't pull back when Lexa supported her up and tucked her in.

"If you need anyth-"

"Goodnight Lexa.", Clarke interrupted before Lexa could finish her sentence , her words were quiet yet cold as she turned away from the demon, pulling the blankets above her face.

Clarke barely got any sleep , after Lexa left she stared at her phone , just going through random videos , her eyes were in the screen but her mind was numb, it felt like someone had taken a piece of her heart and her brain and she felt empty.   
She stayed up till her eyes watered up from the lack of sleep and she stayed up till her body physically couldn't.   
Everything seemed horrible.

She knew what crap people said about these things.

'Everything happens for a reason'  
 _Great , that's fucking helpful. Reasons suddenly make everything better._

'God will help you through this, just have faith'  
 _Either god was too busy with a cooler species or really hated Clarke_.

'There's a light at the end of the tunnel'  
 _Yeah , it's hellfire._

'Time changes everything, just give it time'

That wasn't a lie, Time did change things.   
But it isn't always for the better, and Clarke had a feeling she was on a highway to Hell.

After two days of lying in her bed like a mannequin, avoiding anyone and everyone, barely eating anything and mostly being locked in her room , without sleep, Clarke had finally managed to close her eyes without seeing Bob's dead face behind her lids.   
Or maybe she hadn't, maybe she'd just fallen asleep like one passes out because she didn't remember sleeping.

The two days had taken more out of her than anything else she'd ever done.   
All she felt was lost.   
It all seemed so hopeless.

_She was lost.  
Everything was blinding._

No, quite literally. It was so bright as if the sun has brought its ass to take a vacation here, and the light was blinding Clarke as soon as she opened them, and she had no idea where she was.   
She was very literally lost.

Clarke's rubbed her eyes , now adjusting to the brightness...but she knew she was still asleep.   
How? She didn't know.   
But when she looked around, a wave of recognition suddenly washed over her, she was in a white room, whiter than the bunker , and she knew she'd been here.   
It looked like something out of a minimalist Instagram theme, everything was bright and white (or almost white) .  
She remembered being here in dreams earlier.   
More than once , way more than once.

But she hadn't remembered this when she was awake, how was that possible? She didn't know.   
It was a like being in a dream while feeling like she'd just woken up from a dream she couldn't remember.

Clarke had barely spent a minute thinking about where she was before she heard a voice, "Hello, I see that you're finally here.",

Clarke turned around and saw the source of the voice.

It was a slim woman wearing high heels and a red bodycon dress , her hair tied in a professional looking ponytail. She looked like she was about to welcome Clarke to 'Grey Enterprises'

"Wait I've seen you before.", Clarke furrowed her brows, "I know that I know you but... I can't remember. Who the fuck are you?"

"You have quite the memory, Miss Griffin.", The woman smiled, "And I would appreciate if you didn't use that language."

Clarke gave a giant fake smile as she cocked her head, she didn't have enough strength in her to fake politeness, "Oh well fuck, I'm so bloody sorry, I had no fucking idea I wasn't supposed to speak like that. Let me ask again, who in the fucks fucking name are you and where the fuck am I?"

"Earth has done a number on you, hasn't it?.", the woman commented , still polite as ever, "I'm Alie by the way. I've been assigned to you. Welcome to heaven."

Clarke looked around again, blinking once , "What the actual fuck?"

"You are in heaven , Miss Griffin. Well, your mind is but don't worry , everything will feel just as real as... well, reality. You can feel, smell , breathe everything here.", Alie smiled, it reminded the blonde of those smiling people in stock photos she'd seen online.

"Heaven couldn't afford a more aesthetically pleasing color palette? Also, what do you mean assigned? Wait! HOLY FUCK  , are you a fucking-I can't believe I'm saying this word because it sounds so ridiculous- angel?", Clarke widened her eyes earning a smile from the woman.

"You're not just a pretty face . I've always liked that about you.", Alie spoke like she was in an ASMR video, "I've been assigned to look over your life. Sort of a guardian angel if you will."

Clarke let out a self-deprecating laugh, "I am surprised you don't have the medal of 'Worst employee in the universe' around your neck then because wow have you not done your job well!"

"I'm not supposed to intervene with any matters , I'm supposed to be a distant guardian , not a baby sitter.", Alie replied, her calmness somehow more constant than anything else in Clarke's life.

"So you didn't think it was a good time to help me when my actual guardian was bleeding out infront of me?", Clarke glared at the woman, her tone accusing, "What exactly is your job then? And where have I seen you before?"

"That is actually the reason you're here.", Alie walked towards the end of the room, opening a door that seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere, "Follow me.", she ordered as she entered through the door into another room that looked exactly like the one before.

"This has to be the most boring looking place in the world , can you just tel-", Clarke words drowned in her throat as soon as she saw what- or more accurately- who was in the room.  
Suddenly the everything else had paused and she felt like her heart and her mind was finally working again.  
It felt like she'd been buried alive , but suddenly a wave of fresh air had filled her with oxygen.   
She couldn't believe that it was true.  
This had to be a dream.  
This must be a dream, but fuck, if this was a dream she would beat the person who woke her up.

"Bob!", Clarke exclaimed running towards the tall man standing at the corner with a small smile on his face, "I...how? How is thi- Fuck that! Gosh I have missed you so much.", she barely reached his shoulder but that didn't stop her , she still jumped up , standing on her top toes as rested her against his chest.   
The familiar feeling of hugging the giant mama-bear like man made her smile.

"I have missed you too, Clarke.", Bob said with a smile, patting her back slightly, "I told you it was not the end. I'm at peace here."

"Okay good, that's good. Peace is good.", Clarke was stumbling for words.

Bob smiled in turn and it felt like for once something good had something.  
Something VERY good.  
It was as if Clarke had been falling into a deep hole but seeing Bob once again had given her the tint beach to hang on to.   
And she wasn't falling anymore.

Clarke didn't know what else to say.   
It isn't everyday you see your dead godfather again.   
But then again her everyday consisted of dating a demon and reading up on how to kill monsters , so she shouldn't question this (that wouldn't stop her though).  
Clarke furrowed her brows and pulled back, turning her head towards the woman, "How is this... how did you? What exactly is happening right now?"

"He is finally at peace in heaven, Miss Griffin. This is the afterlife for him. He'll spend the rest of eternity happily.", Alie smiled.

"Yeah that's great, but you know where else he could have done that? WITH US!", Clarke's frustration came back again along with the images of a dead Bob in her arms, "Why the fuck didn't you do anything to help him in the first place?"

"Have you heard of the butterfly effect, Miss Griffin?", Alie questioned , she sounded like a psychiatrist with the way she talked to her. Like Clarke was some childish patient of hers who didn't understand anything she said.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Can you give me a straight reply instead of going into a philosophical or whatever monologue like you're a fucking Game of thrones character. I've lost the only well-functioning, loving family I had and now he's here? Can I visit him like this? Is he gonna come back to life? I need answers. This has been the worst week in the history, I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't eat, do not test me right now.", Clarke said it all with a glint of water in her eye, "You're an angel, right? Aren't you supposed to protect people with those feathery fucking powers and harps? What were you doing when I needed help?", she pointed at Bob, "He didn't deserve to die."

"I'm the scribe of god, I just spread the word, Angels aren't supposed to intervene with humanity, we're his warriors , we do as we're told. Even a small interference from us could change how the world is or how it will be.", Alie replied and her calm and collected demeanor was pissing Clarke off, "God knows best, help is always given to those who pray."

Clarke wanted to scream , she wanted to be angry but she couldn't, it was as useless as screaming at a stonewall, instead she sounded betrayed, "I prayed.", she said, staring at the woman , not breaking eye contact , trying to be as still as possible, yet her voice trembled a little , "I prayed every night when I was young. I prayed that my dad would come back , I prayed that my mom would stop drinking, I prayed for a normal childhood, I prayed for a friend. I prayed. I believed and then I learned not to. Praying didn't get me anything, instead the one person that ever gave a fuck about me is dead... and now he's infront of me. I have no idea what's happening. All I know is I saw him die , I felt that pain and you better have a good fucking explanation for why that happened or so help me god. "

"It isn't that simple.", Alie walked, leading Clarke to an equally white sofa, "God wor-"

"If you say god works in mysterious ways I swear on him I WILL punch you in the face.", Clarke glared , taking a seat on the sofa.

"Alright then if you want another answer, I'll have to show you something. Bob wasn't supposed to die, it wasn't written in the books.", Alie turned her face to the plain wall infront of them and waved her fingers , just like that a hologram of a dimly lit room appeared infront of them.

"Wow, I didn't know heaven used Tony Stark's tech.", Clarke commented, her eyes fixed on the unbelievably realistic hologram.

"I see you've grown to adapt what humans call snark.", Alie commented before zooming in on the hologram.

"Yeah fuck off.", Clarke muttered under her breath before turning to look at Bob again, she couldn't believe she was seeing him again, he felt as real as he ever had when he was alive, which brought Clarke's attention back to the point, why wasn't he alive if he wasn't supposed to die?

"What does that mean? He wasn't supposed to die?", The blonde asked , not taking her eyes off Bob, she felt a wave of fear just by the thought of turning her attention away from him, like if she let him out of her sight she'd lose him again.

Alie and Bob both pointed at the hologram , gesturing her to look at it, and Clarke did. A little reluctantly but she did, and then she couldn't stop looking.

Clarke could see the shades of red and almost smell fire as her eyes noticed a human hanging on by hooks on chains , flesh ripped as a skinned demon with red eyes drove a dagger across his pinky , slitting it open and peeling the skin back.   
The man tried to move away , to scream, but the hooks just dug deeper into his skin.

Clarke frowned , she didn't understand why Alie was showing her this... but after a second look at the demon, she did.   
Atleast a little.

"That's... that's Lexa, isn't it?", Clarke couldn't pull her eyes away from the hologram , it was almost like seeing a miniature of a human being tortured infront of her, "Why are you showing me this?"

"I need you to understand that Lexa is, above all still a demon. No matter your...", Alie paused for a moment, "... your affiliation with her."

"Yes I'm very well aware of that Captain Obvious.", Clarke replied, yet she couldn't help feel a tinge or fear, she glanced at Bob after that, staring up at him as if he was suddenly gonna explain everything and everything was gonna make sense but nothing happened.

Bob remained silent and the room echoed with horrific screams.

Seeing Lexa's demon form was one thing, seeing her actually torture someone, peeling their flesh of as they screamed and begged was another.

"This is just... what they call 'Level one' in hell. Imagine this as snack break for someone who usually feasts on steak.", Alie twirled her fingers and suddenly the hologram became flat , like a paper, and another one followed it.  
Before Clarke could blink one paper had turned to five and five to fifty and fifty to five hundred. They kept piling on , one after another and through glimpses Clarke could see nothing but pain and blood.

Her eyes kept following the papers for what seemed like ages, before she finally looked away, "Stop! I get it! That's enough. I don't wanna see that."

Clarke fidgeted with her fingers , adding those papers to the list of things she didn't wanna think about ever again.   
It felt weird, in the most unpleasant way.

You see someone one way your entire life and then something happens, and suddenly you realize there's so much more to them.  
A whole side you hadn't seen and (maybe) didn't wanna see.   
Like walking in on your parents having sex, just a lot more bloody , painful and horrific.

"This is what she is.", Alie said, waving away the papers with her hand, and immediately the room was plain again, "This is who Lexa is."

Clarke chewed on the inside of her cheek , staring at the blank wall, "Why are you showing me this?"

She felt like a child for some reason, like when you're young you just trust you're parents, you think they can do anything, no matter what happened they'll protect and they know all the answers.  
'Answers' was something Clarke really wanted right now.  
She felt lost again, and just like a child she found herself turning to Bob.  
She needed him to tell her that it was all gonna be alright, she'd know that was a lie.  
Just like when Bob had told her Abby would eventually stop drinking and everything would be okay again.  
False comfort was still comfort.

But Bob didn't say anything, instead Alie did, "Because you need to understand how dangerous she is."

"I can see that now. But what I meant was- what do you want?", Clarke questioned.

"Everything has been decided. Fate does its work and fate didn't say anything about Bob's death. Lexa's army wasn't supposed to form. The demons weren't supposed to gather and Bob wasn't supposed to die.", Alie explained, her tone laced with a tiny hint of sadness.

Clarke frowned, a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Don't beat around the bush, say what you wanna say straight up."  
Alie wouldn't stop talking vaguely and Bob wouldn't say anything and it was all too much.   
She was in heaven for god's sake , how much crazier could things get?

"Lexa is the reason Robert Callahan is dead.", Alie sadly replied, "If it wasn't for her, he'd still be alive. His life expectancy was 88 years. I can understand that this is difficult for you , I am aware that you share a _certain bond with the demon_."

"Shut up for a second.",Clarke muttered , running a hand through her hair in frustration, "Basically what you brought me here for is to tell me that Lexa is the reason Bob is dead? How the fuck is that helpful? You've got to be the shittiest angel in history. None of this is making me feel better. If anything I feel a million times worse , full offense but you suck at your job. Bob say something goddammit."

"It's true.", Bob spoke softly, and suddenly Clarke preferred his quietness instead, "I have seen the things she's done in hell. She was good before being turned. But torture changes people. She is... not the kind of person you wanna be with, Clarke. She cannot he trusted."

Clarke frowned, she didn't know what to do anymore, she wasn't even sure how to respond, "So what do I do now? Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here to help you.", Alie responded, just as diplomatic as always, "I can give you what you want."

"And what is that? You're gonna be my knight in shining armor and get me justice from god?"

"I can give you something better. I can give you revenge.", Alie offered with a smile and when Clarke glanced at Bob he mirrored the woman's expressions.

"How?"

"I can help you kill the person responsible for Bob's death.", Alie said , crossing her legs. Speaking as professionally as if they were making a business deal.

"So what you're saying is you can kill Lexa?"

"I can't physically be on earth and I can't kill her without the demon blade, but if you let me in your mind , I can do it through you. You will barely know it.", Alie seemed pleased with her offer, like she was proud of it. Certain that she had made the perfect deal for the girl.

"How would that even work?", Clarke looked back and forth between Bob and Alie.

"Think of it like you being the engine while I drive the car. You can do for Bob what he’d have done for you. Just let me take control for a while , all you need to do is give up the wheel. After all, Love is about sacrifices, isn’t it?.",Alie spoke, her eyes fixed on Clarke who, in turn, didn't say anything, “Just let me in your mind.”

When the blonde still didn’t say anything, Alie moved forward , keeping her hand on the girl’s shoulder , as if giving mora support, “ _So, what’s it gonna be_? A _re you gonna do right by the only family you have?_ "

Clarke glanced at Bob once again, who was looking back at her with a reassuring smile on his face, " _Yes_.", She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the good old times? Like when I said I'd complete this fic by August.   
> I was an innocent child back then with no experience of the chaos, hardships and turmoil of this doomed world.  
> This story is definitely not gonna be complete my August.
> 
> BUT on the plus side - holy damn I have got 500 kudos?!? Like WHAAAAT ?! Jsjsjs I am legit so happy right now!   
> Like sure reads matter , very important and super great and I thank each one of for reading this but oh gosh the kudos make me so happy cause like someone clicked on this thing I created and they LIKED it! They actually liked it enough to give me kudos and it just makes me feel very happy and validated okay so thank you.  
> And DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON COMMENTS! Your feedback is the only reason I've managed to not abandon this project , thank you so much for making my heart happy and keeping me motivated. 
> 
> Okay that's it for today.   
> Hope you have a nice day <3


	27. And down we go

Alie cocked her head, a small smile on her face as she extended her hand , "So we have a deal then? You let me in your mind and I'll kill Lexa."

Clarke stared at her for a second, "You're right , Love is about sacrifices ,and you reminded me that I have someone who's sacrificed everything for me back home. So yes , I am gonna do right by the only family I have, I'm gonna do right by her.",Alie furrowed her brows in confusion and the blonde took a step forward , looking up at the woman with sternness in her eyes, "Basically what I am saying is NO you giant fucking delusional cunt. I lost Bob , not my mind. I would never hurt Lexa. Never. Are we clear?"

Alie opened her mouth but no words came out, so Clarke turned to Bob, looking at him pleadingly, "I don't know what that bitch in a red dress did to you but you're not yourself right now. I know you'd never tell me to hurt Lexa, you always told me that people are capable of change and she has changed. It's probably the side effects of dying, you're calling me Clarke, you always call me princess, and you're letting some cunt call you Bob? Only I was ever allowed to do that. And you'd never encourage petty revenge. So I don't know what's going on with you but I will get us out of here , alright ? Everything is gonna be alright."

"That's not going to happen Miss Griffin.", Alie finally spoke, her posture back to normal again.

"Umm yeah it is. I'm done with you and your stupid deals. You thought just showing me some torture would get me to let you fucking kill Lexa? Are you insane? She was a demon in hell, what did you think I assumed was her job? Fucking distributing donuts?", Clarke's tone was starting to become hostile, "Now, if you could excuse us, we'd like to go back to earth.", she said , grabbing Bob's arm.

"I'm afraid that's impossible.", Alie shrugged and waved her fingers, and just like that Bob's giant form turned to dust, "Bob's not here, he never was."

"No! No no no no no no.", Clarke ran and rushed , she tried to get a hold of the man but he slipped through her hands like sand, "What the fuck did you do?!", her angry eyes turned to Alie.

"Oh don't worry , that wasn't the real Bob. He was just a... sort of illusion on your mind.", Alie casually responded, "Now , I would suggest you reconsider your decision to let me in."

"Fuck no.",The blonde responded, everything seemed unreal right now, like the small branch she'd been clinging onto to not drown had just been taken away from her, she felt like she could collapse right now,... but she sure as hell wasn't gonna show any weakness infront of the bitch.

"You have to let me in. It is your destiny."

"Listen, if anyone's getting in me, it sure as fuck isn't you.", Clarke muttered, "Just let me go dammit.", she couldn't tell if she sounded angry or on the verge of crying.   
Clarke was done with everything , all she wanted was two goddamn seconds of peace.

"I can't do that. Lexa is to die, Hell is to open, it's God's words.", Alie replied, tone insisting.

"Well here are my words - FUCK OFF.", Clarke spat, turning around, walking towards the door. She just wanted to grieve. She didn't ask for any of this. Why was this happening to her?

"You cannot do this! You were meant to end her. We told you to do that.", It was there for a moment , just a moment, but there was a hint of anger in Alie's voice, and suddenly the door Clarke was reaching for vanished, instead a cold white wall appeared infront of her.   
There was no way to leave.

"What are you talking about?", Clarke frowned, glaring at the woman.

"You think it was a coincidence you summoned a knight of hell with human food and some blood? You'd barely be able to summon the cheapest of demons with that. You think it was a coincidence you survived two demon attacks?Here I thought you were smart.", Alie smiled the annoying smile of hers, "You were sent to get Lexa out of hell, you were supposed to get wounded enough for her to sacrifice her powers, you were supposed to hate her after loosing Bob, you were supposed to be the end of her. You weren't supposed to...this isn't in heaven's orders."

The blonde straightened her back, standing taller than before , as if challenging the woman. Clarke may be a broken mess with zero self confidence or hope but since when has that stopped her from talking back, "You know what? You can take your orders and shove it up your ass. So what... I.. I was.. I was just a pawn in some grand scheme to kill Lexa and open Hell?"

"You played a much more important role than a pawn. Let fate do its work. Let me in, it'll guarantee you entry back in heaven.", Alie placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"You're a psychopath.", Clarke shoved Alie's hand away with aggression, "I'd rather be in hell with Lexa than Heaven with a cunt like you ."

"Just listen to m-"

"Nope."

"Let me speak fo-"

"NOPE.", Clarke interrupted again, and god was she enjoying the slight look of annoyance on Alie's face.

"You're being extremely immat-"

"NOPE"

"Hear me o-"

"NAH"

Alie shook her head and looked at her feet, "I really wanted to do this the easy way Miss Griffin.", she put a hand on the blonde's forehead, "But if you won't listen then you'll have to learn."

Clarke widened her eyes as a wave of energy grabbed her from the behind and pulled her back into a void of darkness before she dropped to the ground.  
She could feel Alie's presence beside her, "I'm sorry, but you left me no choice."

It took a moment for Clarke to feel her body again or open her eyes but when she did , she wished she hadn't, "Fucking hell!", Clarke stood up weakly, "Never thought I'd say those words literally.", she felt her gut clench as she looked around, her body couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry or scream so she just stood there silently for what seemed like ages.

"It didn't have to be this way Miss Griffin.", Alie said it like she wasn't the one responsible for all this. She didn't even sound apologetic at this point.

"Yeah really? What else were my options? Kill Lexa ? What are you? Crazy? And now what ? You're gonna torture me cause I said no? Wow you're worse than one of those desperate "Nice guys" when it comes to taking rejection.", Clarke mumbled as she felt her body being dragged by an invisible force. It was like someone was making her walk.

"I'm not going to torture you.", Alie spoke with a hint of smile on her face as they entered a shadowy room, "She is."

Clarke frowned for a second while her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, "What in the actual ass is happe- FUCK YOU!", she jerked around to glare at the woman, "Is this another one of your stupid fucking illusions? Honestly what is wrong with you, woman?"

Clarke felt her fake composure and calmness leaving her body as soon as she saw what- or who- was in the room.   
She didn't know how it was possible but it was happening.   
Lexa was right there with them, not in her human form.  
It was the demon in all its glory and in its home. The same skinned body, hollowed eyes and bloody face.

"How is this happening? What the hell do you think you're doing?!", Clarke asked through gritted teeth.

"Think of this like time travel but in dreams. It won't really make a big difference to the future , but it'll help you realize that Lexa is, at the end of the day, nothing more than a monster.", Alie pointed at the demon, "I'm sure that will get you to change your mind."

"Lexa would never hurt me."

"I believe you. Lexa won't hurt you in reality, but this Lexa doesn't know you, she won't recognize you , this is her way before you became human, and she will do what she has done to everyone before you. Do you know that our dreams create realities of their own? They are like alternate timelines we leave behind. Imagine you're climbing stairs right now, long wide stairs with a divider in the middle. Those stairs are your life , you're walking on one side and each step you leave behind is your past.   
The stairs on the other side of the divider are your dreams , an alternate reality, and each of those stairs still exist even if you can't see them. Right now you're in the first step of Lexa's creation on the dream side. And she can hurt you as much as any real person can. Now the only way to get off of these step is to kill Lexa, you kill her and you destroy the entire staircase. No more pain."

Clarke didn't know how she managed to speak with all the anxiousness in her body, all she wanted to do was to be back in her room.  
Nothing about this whole situation made sense to her and she was scared.   
And like every other time Clarke was afraid, she went with a sarcastic remark instead of facing her feelings, "Bold of you to assume I'd understand the whole time travel dream thing.", she didn't know how the words managed to come out (almost) steady because she might as well have been trembling right now.

"Let me make it simple for you then. You're the only person on earth who can kill Lexa and you'll do it OR every-time you sleep you will be back here. You can run to your friends and your Lexa while you're awake but we're all alone in our sleep and in our dreams.", Alie casually spoke before putting a hand over the girl's shoulder and pushing her forward.

Clarke would fight back but she barely had enough strength to stand straight, her body felt weak , like those times when she hadn't eaten for days and she could feel the pain in her stomach and the shivering in her legs.

"See you later Miss Griffin.", Alie politely said before snapping her fingers, and just like that she was gone, leaving Clarke in a dark room with the demon.

The blonde stood their frozen , a couple feet away from Lexa's demon form.   
Lexa's past.

Their was pin-drop silence in the place , apart from Clarke's uneven breaths until Lexa spoke, "You're trembling , Clarke is it?.", she whispered, inching closer while the blonde nodded, "It's this place. A lot of people think Hell is all fire and coal and smokes. That's just the occasional bit to spice things up. We rarely use fire.", Lexa's blood red eyes came face to face with Clarke's pale white face, there was a sort of madness to the demon's smile as she spoke, "But the truth is, Hell burns cold. It makes things more fun, truth be told."

Clarke didn't know what to think, she knew this was Lexa , the same Lexa she'd seen the night of Halloween, but at the same time this creature was nothing like Lexa.

Lexa's voice had a certain warmth in it, Clarke remembered it like the back of her hand, and her moves were always so gentle around the human.   
And the way Lexa said Clarke's name , it felt right, like she was finally home.

Everything right now felt unnatural.   
This creature was nothing like Lexa yet everything like her and Clarke could do nothing but stand there, "Fun?"

Lexa smiled in turn, not the soft smile that made the blonde feel like she was about to lose herself in it, but a cold, inhuman smile, "Well not for you.", she shrugged, "But I assure you I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke saying yes to kill Lexa ? Bish you thought! (Yes I said bish because idk if some of you might be offended by bitch, and bish sounds almost cutesy so...yeah).
> 
> Idk what I'm doing with my life, I had high expectations for this pic but I've disappointed myself yet again. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update , my body doesn't think it should function normally so I was in too much pain to type (and I was also watching 'The Gifted' and 'Killing eve')
> 
> Anyway... hope everyone has a nice day and thank you for sticking around.


	28. Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Violence ahead

The first thing you should know about Hell is that time passes differently there.   
You could spend a decade in hell, even centuries, and if somehow by god's grace you came back out to Earth it'd still have been less than a month.

Now a lot of people don't know this because hell isn't exactly a vacation spot.   
You go , you never come back.

But that's not how it was for Clarke, her hell was in her mind, it consumed her in her sleep and she woke up sweaty and screaming every morning.

The second thing you should know about Hell is most people (mainly demons) can't remember anything that happened to them there, because if they did they'd break.

Clarke didn't have that privilege because her was only real to her, she might wake up and she might not remember almost half of it but she was never truly free, and the half she remembers (and can still almost feel) is bad enough.

The worst part was sometimes the dreams (nightmares really) got mixed with reality.

Her first night in Hell she didn't know what was happening , all she knew was the demon infront of her was a cold , shut off version of Lexa and the first thought that came to her mind was that she could reach her , she could reach the goodness in the demon.

"Lexa....", Clarke had managed to say, it barely came out as more than a whisper.

"Clarke.", Lexa's voice was emotionless , she showed no hint of recognition and the blonde felt her heart break little, she couldn't imagine a lot of things that could be worse than having someone who looked at you like you hung the moon stare at you with blankness in their eyes.

"I know that they made you into this...", Clarke tried to connect with the demon because at the end of the day it was still her girl, "I know you didn't want this. Please , you don't have to do this Lexa."

Lexa didn't say anything in turn , she stared at the girl without any change in her expressions.

Clarke thought that was a good sign, not being tortured was definitely a good sign, maybe a part of Lexa still recognized her, "You don't have to do this, there's so much more to you... not just pain and anger and fear, there's good too , I know it. I've seen. Just let me in."

Lexa cocked her head with a confused look, a gesture that Clarke recognized, and she felt a sense of relief and familiarity wash over her.  
She looked up at the demon with a hopeful smile and pleading eyes, as she reached out with her hand, slowly guiding it to the red boney cheeks of Lexa, whose eyes followed her hand, but she didn't make a move to stop her, "Tell me you have some... tell me have a feeling... tell me you can feel something right now. A connection? A weird memory? Some kinda deja vu."

Lexa didn't speak but she lowered her tall form so Clarke could cup her cheeks in her palms, "You do, don't you?", a relieved smile appeared on the blonde's face, "We know each other. Maybe no right now for you but in the future. We're...friends. More than friends. You've told me things. You've told me that they tortured you into a demon. You told me you didn't want that. You... you told me about your hellhounds. Fluffy... you told me about fluffy."

That seemed to spark some recognition in the demon's eyes, "You know about fluffy?", her voice was softer, just a little bit but that was still something.

Clarke's smile widened with hope, "Yes! Yes, you told me about Fluffy and you told me you like to watch butterflies and you like Elvis.", she gently moved her fingers across Lexa's cheek, "You told me you saved Fluffy. That must mean there's a part of you that's still good. I know there is. I've seen you show more humanity than most humans. Just... please...you don't have to do this."

Lexa stared at the blonde, the room brightened up a little as she smiled, it was a genuine smile, "You're right, I don't have to do this.", she leaned into Clarke's touch, gently cupping the girl's hand with her own, "I want to do this.", and with a quick flick of fingers she bent the girl's hand back.

Clarke felt a bolt of pain go through her arm like electricity as a sickening crack echoed through the room, she didn't even have to look to know that her wrist was broken. She'd heard it break.

"Trying to reach a demon's humanity? That's just sad.",Lexa let out a dark chuckle, "I've seen some petty souls who beg and plead. But you, Clarke, are just plain pathetic."

Clarke stepped back , clenching her other fist, trying to ignore the pain in her wrist, "Lexa please... no... don't do this."

In the nights that followed, Clarke quickly learned that saying 'no' was useless. In fact she realized that Lexa happily devoured her fear and pain. The more she struggled, the longer the torture lasted. The louder her screams, the greater the chance of the method being repeated again and again and again.   
A "no" was met by laughter and more pain. If Lexa was she in a good mood she'd even talk about her "feelings" while she tortured Clarke.  
The demon called it a therapy session.

In the beginning Clarke had tried to reason with Lexa , to plead and beg and promise but there was no winning against this Lexa.

The blonde soon figured out there was no humanity in this creature that she could to appeal to.

After the first torture session Clarke had woken up screaming, she felt like she couldn't breath and maybe it had something to do with the very detailed memory she had of her head being forced under water as it filled her lungs and she struggled to breath , her entire body fighting against a demon she couldn't beat at her best , let alone with a broken wrist and a slit thigh.

"Hey, hey, Clarke, Clarke wake up. You're okay. You're safe.", A soft voice spoke with all the care in the world.

When the blonde opened her eyes she found it difficult not to flinch , not to back away and cover herself in her blankets because the person infront of her was the same person who was torturing her in Hell.

Clarke wasn't breathing properly, she felt like she'd just stopped after the longest run of her life , like she could pass out any moment.

"It was just a dream.", Lexa said, her green eyes filled with concern as she pushed back a blonde strand out of the girl's face, "You're okay."

Clarke didn't know what to feel , all she knew for certain was nothing about the whole thing was okay.   
It was confusing and it was scary and she didn't do well with either of those things.

But as she stared at Lexa in her panicky state she realized something too, what she'd gone through last night was what Lexa had endured for ages before becoming a proper knight of hell.   
And she realized that the same demon who didn't bat an eye as it drove a blade through her leg was nervously staring at her right now because it (she) wasn't sure if Clarke was ready to be around people yet.

And so Clarke leaned in , she hugged Lexa tighter than she'd ever had, and she clung onto her like her life depended on it because she didn't know what else to do, "I'm sorry, Lexa. I'm so sorry, I.. am sorry. I'm sorry.", she didn't know what else to say and she couldn't manage to get her mind to work properly, all she knew was she was scared and Lexa was rubbing a hand up and down her back , trying to comfort her.

"Clarke please... what happened? You're scaring me.", Lexa whispered, pulling Clarke closer, like she wanted to protect her from everything bad in the world.   
How do you protect someone from yourself?

"Nothing.", Clarke shook her head, biting down on her lips, she didn't wanna cry, "I'm sorry, I was... I was horrible to you. I... I...just...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't ever do anything right. Don't leave me, okay? Please don't leave me."

"Shhh... it's okay. It's all going to be okay, houpgeda. I'm right here. Always going to be right here.", Lexa hushed, pulling back a little as she kissed Clarke's forehead.

Clarke nodded, letting the brunette hold her.  
She didn't know how the same person who tortured her in Hell could touch her this gently right now.

Ofcourse the comfort only lasted while she was awake.  
The blonde had hoped, prayed really, for it to be a one time thing but it wasn't.   
And each night seemed longer than before.   
And it wasn't because the pain made time pass slower, it was because time did pass painfully slow in Hell.   
Hell was being trapped in your worst fear, in the worst pain you could imagine, for ages.   
It took the worst thing you could think of, imagine the pain of seeing someone close to you die, or the moment you have your first heartbreak , or the moment you regret most in life.....Hell took that moment and it made it last for days and months if not years.

The third thing you should know about Hell is that it was Lexa's territory.  
The demon Lexa's kingdom.   
In the days (months?) that followed, Clarke had learned to lessen her reactions. Not too much, though, or Lexa would know, and there was nothing the demon hated more than the blonde trying to deceive her.   
Clarke had a feeling that Lexa knew anyway, either she could see into the blonde's mind or she knew her better than the girl knew herself.

Although recently , Lexa had started playing a game with her. Sometimes she'd let Clarke win. Although winning might not be the word she'd use.   
If the demon was in a good mood , and Clarke said all the right things and fought impressively, Lexa would use less painful methods of torture.   
Not always.   
Sometimes resistance was met with punishment.   
A simple disembowelment would turn into being skinned alive.   
A freezing would take longer than usual, with Clarke's skin turning black and falling off for days instead of hours.

But if she was being honest, there was no winning with Lexa, because it wasn't really a game. There were no rules, the two people involved didn't have equal chances, and it definitely wasn't fun.  
It was just the demon having her enjoyment with Clarke.   
That was the most difficult part.   
Seeing how much Lexa enjoyed it.   
She didn't just do it because that was her job , she did it because she liked it.

The blonde had tried to avoid the entire matter by dropping any form of resistance, Lexa had severely punished her for that.

And then when Clarke was awake that same demon would be the one comforting her because Clarke no longer had anyone else to turn to.   
Bellamy? Octavia? They had their own problems.   
They'd help , sure.   
Bellamy would've listened to her and hugged her and been empathetic and Octavia would have told her to fight back, to get up after she fell because she was strong.   
But they didn't know what hell was.   
How bad it could get.  
And Clarke couldn't tell them what she saw when she slept.   
She couldn't tell them that it was Lexa, smiling and humming while she skinned Clarke alive in her dreams because they'd kill her.  
She couldn't tell Lexa either because the demon would let them.   
Knowing Lexa she would volunteer to die in a heartbeat and Clarke would rather go through hell every night than lose her.  
That's the way it should be , shouldn't it?  
Love works both ways.  
Lexa had done everything for her, how useless would Clarke be if she couldn't even do this for her?  
So Clarke stayed silent, lied about the torture and endured hell every single time she slept.

But just the brunette's presence did make things better.  
Atleast less terrible.

Sometimes things seemed normal, almost normal.   
There were times when they'd all be sitting at the table, smiling and chatting, and Clarke would feel a sense of comfort.  
Although after a few days in hell she'd stopped feeling like she belonged.   
Bellamy and Octavia were protecting innocent people by wiping out monsters, Lexa was helping them do it, and Clarke was just the girl who was so weak she couldn't ever protect Bob.   
Did they all blame her too, Clarke wondered.   
Maybe she did deserve it all.   
Maybe it was all her fault.   
What else could it be?   
Why else would everyone around her leave or end up in a grave?  
She looked at the Blakes and Lexa and she saw heroes.   
People fighting for what they believe in.   
And then she looked at herself... and honestly, she couldn't.   
There were times when she stared at the empty seat at the end of the table, the one where Bob used to sit, and a tiny voice at the back of her head would say , 'It should have been you. You should have died, not him'.   
And Clarke couldn't find a valid reason to argue with that.

Although there were still some good moments, ones she treasured.  
Lexa saw how the blonde's plate stayed empty and how her room stayed locked at night.   
And she tried to cheer her up, she baked pumpkin spice cookies and brought DVDs of marvel movies and Clarke accepted and she smiled because how on earth did she get lucky enough to have Lexa love her.

But then Clarke slept and she was with a version of Lexa she wished she'd never met.   
With no concept of how time passed or anyone to talk to but the demon, she spent her days in hell studying Lexa, it was a weird and terrifying feeling because at the core of it all , beneath all the differences and changes , it was still Lexa. Her Lexa. Clarke didn't know how to describe it , it was like learning something new about someone you're already familiar with. Like seeing an old photograph of a family member and thinking 'Wow, is it really them?'.  
It was almost like reading a new book of one series. It was the same yet completely different. 

Clarke knew Lexa, the one she was with in reality.   
The dream Lexa was something else entirely. 

So Clarke tried to figure her out. Learning what she liked , what made her less angry , what eased her temper, what words not to say, and acceptable ways to plead, but then Lexa would get bored or change her mind, and Clarke would be scrambling again to try to figure out how to reduce the pain. Never to avoid it. Clarke had never had more than a day or two without torture, even when she did everything Lexa wanted him to do.

And the cycle continued, she'd endure nightmares (alternate realities really) of being tortured by Lexa , only to have the demon comfort her in the morning.

Things never got easier and the pain never lessened.

The fourth thing you should know about Hell is that Clarke was no longer confused between the demon who tortured her there and the girl who comforted her in reality.

The difference was simple.   
Clarke had lost her heart to one Lexa,   
while the other one would carve it out with a blade and smile as she bled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... Lexa was kinda scary back then.   
> More pain coming soon.   
> Hope you don’t mind.
> 
> TBH , I hadn’t planned to write anything this week but 5*09 of the 100 gave me Clexa feels and here we are.


End file.
